Soft - Flufftober 2019
by Lil6969
Summary: YoI / Compilación de cortos románticos sobre el Tigre Ruso y el Héroe de Kazajstán para el flufftober 2019, ¡treinta y un días dedicados al Otayuri! [flufftober guiado por la lista de giucorreias (tumblr)]
1. día 1

_~ dancing_

•

Otabek había estado todo el día en la cochera intentando arreglar un ligero desajuste en el motor de su bebé _Harley Davidson_. Estaba cansado, si no conseguía ajustar aquel problema, tendría que llevar su motocicleta a un mecánico experto en la materia y no sabía cuánto dinero tendría que gastar en ello.

Al final, se terminó sentando en el suelo y se sacó los guantes llenos de grasa y demás suciedad típica de un taller, los tiró por allí. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró. Eso no estaba funcionando.

Estaba a punto de rezongar de pura frustración, cuando escuchó la ligera música que se colaba por el resquicio de la puerta que daba hacia su cálido hogar.

_Oh,_ esa era la canción que le gustaba a su chico.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose los pantalones e ingresó despacio al pasillo. La música era de la radio en la cocina.

Su frustración se sintió derretir cuando vio a Yuri moviendo despacio las caderas mientras tarareaba _My kind of woman_ con los ojos cerrados. Sin quererlo, una divertida sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Uno de los rosados hombros de su chico se asomó bajo esa enorme camiseta negra que seguramente había sacado sin permiso de su ropero.

El rubio dio un suave giro y de la repisa, donde lo miraba curiosa, tomó a Potya entre sus brazos. Agarró despacio su pata y soltó una suave risa mientras seguía bailando con su gata.

Dios, _esa_ risita. La que hacía martillar el pecho del kazajo.

Tenía el cabello desordenado, ¿acaso lo habría despertado de su siesta con sus ruidos en la cochera?

— _my, oh, my... what a girl..._

La voz suave fundiéndose en ligeros pasos, la manera en que movía ligeramente los hombros. Yuri era demasiado para él, ¿qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Eran en esos momentos (en que podía caer de bruces al suelo y retorcerse en dicha) en que no se arrepentía de haberle pedido una cita a ese gruñón chico, siete años atrás, en medio del patio del colegio y con la vergüenza plasmada en su cara.

¿Qué habría hecho si Yuri lo hubiera rechazado? basta, no quería ni saberlo, porque ahora tenía un hada bailando en su cocina.

Se acercó sutilmente y lo abrazó por la espalda. Yura dio un respingo.

— ¡Beka! q-qué haces... — exclamó avergonzado de haber sido pillado bailando solo. Soltó a Potya que ya estaba mareada y que corrió hacia el segundo piso.

— Te abrazo — tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda de Yuri, encontrándose de paso su argolla de matrimonio.

¿Qué tenía Yuri que lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas? era como su droga favorita.

Encontró los dedos de Yuri y los elevó despacio. Yuri soltó una risa boba y dio un par de vueltas de la mano de su esposo antes de quedar de frente. Las manos del rubio rodeando su cuello y las manos de Otabek tomando su cintura.

Ni uno ni el otro eran expertos bailarines, pero algo podían hacer juntos. Algo bonito.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estabas mirando? — preguntó Yuri, en medio del sutil meneo que hacían sus cuerpos con la música sonando de fondo.

— Lo necesario como para enamorarme por segunda vez.

Yuri ocultó su rostro en su cuello con una sonrisa. Tenía las mejillas rojas.

— Eres tan cursi — murmuró dejando un besito en su mentón.

Y aunque la siguiente canción no era tan buena, siguieron bailando lento en un tibio abrazo. No era cuestión de la música que estuviera sonando, era cuestión del cariño en sus torpes movimientos donde se acoplaban formando una bonita burbuja en la que solo existían ellos.

* * *

_día 1: bailando_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. día 2

_~ snow_

•

Yuri se asomó por la ventana de su casa en San Petersburgo y sonrió al ver los copitos de nieve que bajaban hasta caer en la acera. Su abuelito seguramente ya estaba echando los piroshkis al horno.

Fue en invierno, que el tigre de Rusia había caído por el Héroe de Kazajstán.

.

.

.

_Él tenía dieciséis años y un viaje familiar al centro de esquí en Krasnaya Polyana le tenía sumamente aburrido, sin mencionar que era el único de sus primos en no saber esquiar._

_Tuvo que tomar clases básicas o "clases de bebé" como solía molestarlo su primo mayor, Viktor._

_Recordaba haberse enfadado por ser la comidilla de sus primos, ¡incluso de Katlyna, que solo tenía siete años, pero que sabía esquiar al revés y al derecho!_

_— ¡Vas a matarte! — había chillado Viktor, viéndolo desde las barandas de seguridad mientras él se acomodaba los lentes de esquiar._

_Ya no había ninguna sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su primo ahora que Yuri estaba decidido a lanzarse desde la pista de esquí más alta de todas, rodeada de gente experimentada, pero que un chiquillo con apenas tres clases para bebés estaba asegurado a romperse el cuello o algo por el estilo._

_— ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad se va a matar! — gritaba histérico Viktor._

_— ¡Cállate, tarado! ¡Estoy harto de esta estúpida familia, ya verán que no soy ningún beb...!_

_Habría querido lanzarse él mismo, ¡tenía las agallas!, pero un idiota descuidado chocó con su espalda sin darse cuenta y... _

_— ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡YURI! _

_Yuri Plisetsky terminó rodando como bola de nieve lo que mide una cancha de fútbol entera, chocando con algunos esquiadores y culminando con un choque brutal contra una de las barreras de seguridad._

_¿Que si se acordaba de eso? la verdad, no mucho._

_— ¡Joder! ¿¡Estás bien?! — una voz algo distorsionada, ¿o eran sus oídos tapados?_

_Entre las capas de ropa y el equipo a medio destrozar, escuchó voces. Al parecer lo voltearon porque sintió que pudo respirar mejor, pero veía todo borroso._

_Un chico de ojos rasgados se veía sumamente preocupado mientras le desabrochaba la chaqueta y miraba hacia atrás algo que el chiquillo atrevido no pudo ver. El desconocido traía una chaqueta color blanca y en una esquina un destellante parche amarillo donde, antes de desmayarse, pudo avistar el "instructor medio-3"._

_— Un codo dislocado y un tobillo esguinzado, menos mal que no te mataste, chico._

_Fue lo que se ganó._

_Su abuelo se rio cuando salieron del centro médico que asistió a su nieto allí mismo en Krasnaya Polyana._

_— Hijo de tigre, salvaje e indomable — le había golpeado la espalda mientras se reía de él. — pero no vuelvas a hacer eso o a tu abuelo le dará un ataque peor que al de tu primo._

_Yuri frunció el ceño, abochornado. Llevaba el cabestrillo en el brazo derecho y una bota ortopédica en el pie izquierdo._

_Genial. Esas vacaciones serían un asco._

_Lo único bueno fue saber que a Viktor le había dado un ataque de histeria y luego se había desmayado -también- al verlo caer. Lástima que no lo había visto._

_Fue en esas aburridas tardes donde todos salían a pasear y disfrutar de los distintos juegos y actividades en el centro, que el chico que lo asistió antes de perder el conocimiento se acercó a él._

_Otabek Altin se llamaba y Yuri sintió que los colores subían a su cara en cuanto lo vio de más cerca, ¡oh, Dios! ¡tenía los ojos rasgados! una de sus mayores debilidades. Sus ojos le hicieron una rápida inspección y alcanzó a cerrar la boca antes de soltar algún vergonzoso gemido._

_Otabek se disculpó por no poder haber hecho mucho tras su caída, pero dijo que se alegraba de que nada peor le hubiera sucedido. _

_Era un chico simpático y amable, Yuri se sintió como un ermitaño sin saber cómo demonios comunicarse mejor con aquel apuesto muchacho._

_¿Qué era eso? ¡nunca antes lo había sentido! la molestia en su estómago era horrible y no era nada parecida a las llamas que lo consumían cuando sus tontos primos se reían de él. No, era algo más agradable, que lo hacía sentirse tonto y en las nubes al mismo tiempo._

_Se lo encontró un par de veces más mientras miraba con cara de amargado a su familia disfrutar de sus malditas vacaciones (menos a su abuelito, él era un sol y se merecía la luna), ¡agh! ¡él ni siquiera había querido ir! pero Otabek se sentaba paciente a su lado y comenzaba a platicarle con calma a pesar de que en las mayorías de las veces Yuri se sintiera cohibido con su presencia._

_Así, en menos de una semana se enteró que ese chico era kazajo, vivía en Almatý, pero siempre venía a Krasnaya Polyana con sus dos hermanas mayores para trabajar como instructores de esquí porque tenían contactos y la paga era buena, tenía diecinueve años y era muy, demasiado, hiper mega cool. _

_— ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo? — le preguntó un día._

_Yuri negó con la cabeza._

_— Podríamos ir a la pista de hielo que hay detrás de las cabañas._

_El ruso chilló __internamente__ por la propuesta, pero de pronto recordó algo._

_— Ah, pero... — apuntó su pie — tengo esto._

_Otabek abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Un mudo "oh, cierto, tu bota"._

_Se quedaron un rato en silencio._

_Yuri se sintió triste, le habría gustado conocer a Otabek en otras circunstancias, como por ejemplo justamente antes de tener esa alocada idea de lanzarse sin conocimiento alguno por la pista de esquí. Pero, antes de que empezara a lamentarse por ello, Otabek tomó su mano._

_— No importa, puedes patinar si yo te ayudo._

_ . . . .VIDA, ¡le estaba tomando la mano! ¡le estaba toman__do__ la mano! ¡la mano, la mano, la mano!__ ( .exe)._

_Otabek lo llevó hasta la pista de patinaje que a esas horas estaba vacía. Aunque Yuri le dijo que sería imposible patinar para él, el kazajo había sonreído con ese enigmático y pacífico rostro que poseía y que flechaba a Yuri._

_¿Flechaba? ¿había pensado él eso?_

_Joder, no, ¿estaba flechado por Otabek?_

_El muchacho kazajo le abrochó el patín en su pie derecho con cuidado, su bota ortopédica ni la movió. Entre sonrojos y risas nerviosas por parte de Yuri, Otabek hizo que el chico se afirmara con su brazo bueno de su mano._

_— No te soltaré — le había prometido con voz suave._

_Era gracioso el estar patinando con un brazo y una pierna mala, dolía un poco, pero sin duda era mejor que esquiar y más si tenía a __tan buen__ acompañante como Otabek._

_Yuri soltaba risotadas al sentir el hielo bajo sus piel, se resbalaba a ratos, pero el kazajo mantenía firme el agarre de su mano. Lo observaba con una sonrisa. _

_La verdad, Otabek había querido acercarse antes a Yuri en cuanto lo vio en las inscripciones para los cursos; vaya decepción se llevó cuando notó que el rubio estaba en otra división y él no podría ser su instructor. No era como si agradeciera el que el chico hubiese caído rodando por casi 100 metros de pista, pero vaya que sí fue como un ángel caído del cielo (literal) y no desaprovechó oportunidad de acercarse cuando lo vio aguantándose las lágrimas por no poder estar allá afuera con su familia disfrutando de sus vacaciones. _

_— ¡Otabek! — jadeó el muchacho al resbalarse hacia atrás._

_Casi se hubiese caído de punta de no ser porque ahí estuvo el Héroe de Kazajstán sosteniendo al __T__igre Ruso malherido._

_La cabeza de Yuri rebotó en la gruesa chaqueta de su compañero, justo sobre su pecho._

_— Lo siento, me despisté — se disculpó el kazajo, apenado — ¿estás bien?_

_Yuri no lo pudo controlar, una risa nerviosa brotando de su boca al sentirse tan cerca del chico que había conocido tan solo la semana pasada, pero que ahora confirmaba le alborotaba el estómago y hacía bailar su corazón._

_Apretó los ojos y se quedó ahí, aguardando a que Otabek lo separase o algo, pero el kazajo solo lo ayudó a recomponerse y no lo alejó._

_Sentía su corazón en sus oídos latiendo feroz... un momento... ese era el corazón de Otabek._

_Yuri elevó sus ojos verdes hacia Altin, el kazajo tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro bronceado. Sus manos seguían tomadas y la otra de Otabek afirmaba su espalda con cuidado. _

_Otabek no eran tan alto, solo le sacaba algunos centímetros. _

_Ay, no, Yuri __ten__ía ganas de besarlo._

_Otabek notó cuando el rubio quedó mirando sus labios y aguardó por una señal, un consentimiento, algo. Pero Yuri quedó bloqueado porque ¿cómo sabía que quería besarlo cuando nunca antes había besado a alguien? ¿cómo se daba un beso? ¿y si chocaban sus narices y lo arruinaba todo? ¿acaso tendría buen aliento? recordaba haberse lavado los dientes tras comer su filete asado._

_Oh, a la mierda. _

_Ya nada podía ser peor que tener dos patas quebradas en medio de las vacaciones familiares. _

_Se avalanzó sintiendo el inminente encuentro._

_Para su suerte, Otabek solo rio despacio cuando chocó su nariz con la de él y le hizo daño con sus dientes. Amable como siempre, el kazajo tomó su rostro y ladeó su cabeza un poco. Así lo besó despacio, marcando un ritmo suave para que Yuri no se sintiera incómodo._

_Fue una explosión de estrellas tras sus párpados cerrados. Juró que caería, pero no, Otabek lo sostenía firmemente._

.

.

.

Su celular vibró con energías y él, ya sabiendo de quién se trataba, se paró veloz y se arregló el cabello frente al espejo en su habitación. Una vez algo más presentable, contestó la videollamada recostado en su cama.

— Yura — fue lo primero que dijo el chico tras la línea con una bonita sonrisa, sus ojos rasgados viéndose más pequeños y hermosos — ¿qué tal estás? ¿ya hiciste las maletas?

— Hola, y sí, el abuelo no para de preguntar por ti, quiere que le enseñes a esquiar — Yuri subió y bajó sus cejas — ya sabes que si por tu culpa mi abuelo se rompe la cadera, te mato Altin.

Otabek, en su natal Almatý, negó divertido.

— Espero que tu abuelo tenga mejores habilidades que su nieto, no queremos otro accidentado sin vacaciones.

Yuri profirió algunos improperios en ruso, pero su novio no se inmutó ni un poco... ¿novio? pues sí, su novio. Otabek Altin era su novio desde hacía tres años y no podían estar más enamorados.

Y en un par de días más ambos estarían patinando juntos en la pista donde había sido su primer beso, en Krasnaya Polyana.

* * *

_día 2: nieve_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. día 3

_ blanket_

•

El otoño era agradable. El otoño le gustaba.

Se fue el camino pateando hojas de árboles por toda la acera, siendo regañado por la señora del servicio que barría las calles cuando desperdigó una montaña entera de las mismas. Se disculpó con una sonrisa divertida y avergonzada. Eso tenía que contárselo a su novio.

_"abre la puerta, estúpido, tu amorcito ya llegó"._

A pesar de su mensaje, fue la madre de su enamorado quien lo recibió al llegar.

La señora Aiman también era agradable, siempre lo atiborraba de comida y le preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo en el colegio. En sala también saludó a su "suegro", con el cual tuvo una breve conversación sobre el último partido de fútbol en la que los Spartak patearon a los Dinamo cuatro a cero la semana pasada.

Al terminar, Josef le dijo que su hijo estaba en el segundo piso y que solo subiera.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras de la casa que ya conocía de memoria. Llegó frente a la puerta del cuarto de su novio y ¿golpeó la puerta? nah, ese no era el estilo Yuri Plisetsky. Tal como se apoderó del cariño de sus suegros, también ingresó al cuarto de Otabek como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Lo sorprendió recostado en la cama, los audífonos puestos y viendo Netflix en su tablet. Le daba la espalda con la vista hacia la pared.

Estrechó sus felinos ojos con una sonrisa, por eso el desgraciado no había visto su mensaje. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró de pronto al ver la pantalla entre las manos de Altin, ¡estaba viendo esa serie sin él! ¡qué desgraciado! cuando se suponía que la estaban viendo juntos...

Dejó su mochila y su abrigo en la silla del escritorio de Otabek y se fijó en el borde de la sudadera de este. Ese kazajo tonto necesitaba una reprimenda. Se acostó de un salto y metió sus frías manos bajo las ropas de su novio obteniendo la reacción deseada: un sobresalto y un jadeo por el cambio de temperatura en su espalda.

Miró hacia atrás asustado, quitándose los audífonos.

— ¡Yura! — chilló encorvando su columna.

El chiquillo rubio soltó una risita y dejó un beso en sus labios. Toqueteó la firme y calentita espalda de su novio a gusto, cambiando sus manos de lado cuando sus palmas ya se habían entibiado.

Otabek dejó de lado lo que veía y volteó hacia el rubio soltando una sonrisa y un suspiro.

— Debiste avisar cuando llegaste.

— Lo hice, pero no leíste mi mensaje.

— Oh, lo siento — se disculpó echando una mirada a su móvil que estaba en su mesita de noche — no sentí la notificación.

Yuri acomodó sus manos, abrazándolo, pero todavía repasando la piel tostada de Beka bajo la tela.

— Estás viendo los capítulos de Black Mirror sin mí — dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero.

— Lo siento, no me aguanté... estás helado, ¿hace frío afuera?

— Un poco — respondió siendo acurrucado por Otabek.

Oh, cuánto le gustaba el aroma de Beka. Además de sus manos, también sintió que podría meter su cabeza bajo la sudadera del chico; estaba tan agustito y olía tan bien, sin mencionar lo suave que era su piel, era... era como una mantita humana, sí, ropas y piel, entre ellas Yuri se sentía como estar acobijado por una cálida manta. Un cálido oso.

Plisetsky le contó que había sido regañado por la señora de la limpieza y Otabek se había reído. Y, mientras batallaba para quitarse las botas porque no quería separarse de los labios de su novio, este mismo estiró apenas su mano y los cubrió a ambos con una frazada que tenía a los pies de la cama.

Rio cuando las manos de Otabek también se acobijaron bajo sus ropas, haciendo mimos en su espalda y recorriendo su columna.

Fuera, soplaba el viento y las hojas castañas y secas volaban en el aire.

Sí, definitivamente el otoño era una de sus épocas favoritas.

* * *

_día 3: cobija/manta_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. día 4

_~ candles_

•

Uno de marzo, Yuri cumplía sus dulces dieciséis años.

No obstante, cuando despertó no había ningún mensaje de su mejor amiga a las doce en punto saludándolo. Mila lo había olvidado.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

¡Estúpida ingrata! ¿qué se creía no saludándolo en su día? se hizo el recordatorio mental de hacerla comprar su almuerzo en el colegio.

Bajó a la cocina esperando un delicioso trozo de _sharlotka_, la tarta de manzanas que le había pedido a su mamá cocinar para el desayuno acompañada de un sabroso té frutal. Pero abrió la boca sorprendido al llegar. No había trozo de _sharlotka_.

De hecho, no había nadie y mucho menos desayuno de cumpleaños.

En el refrigerador había una nota dejada por su padre: _mamá y yo nos fuimos antes, olvidamos pagar la cuenta de la luz, luego nos vamos a trabajar ¡buen día!_

— Los muy... se acuerdan de esa estupidez, ¡pero no se acuerdan que hoy nació su hijo más hermoso y precioso! — gritó indignado, arrugando la nota — ¡Viktor! ¡VIKTOR!

Pero cuando volvió a subir las escaleras, su hermano mayor tampoco estaba en su cuarto. Ya se había ido a la universidad.

Yuri soltó un chillido incrédulo, ¿lo estaban jodiendo? ¿su familia se había olvidado de su cumpleaños?

Sintió el agudo maullido de su gata a sus espaldas y sintió su pequeño corazoncito doler.

— ¿Potya tú también te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Pero claro que no, su gata favorita (la única que tenía) se paseó entre sus piernas y lo miró con sus ojitos dilatados.

Aunque Potya quiso decir _"dame comida, estúpido sirviente"_ Yuri interpretó un _"te amo, eres lo más preciado para mí y ¡feliz cumpleaños! estoy tan feliz de ser tu chica, eres un tigre tan poderoso"_.

Pero todavía así, ¿cómo pudieron los demás olvidarse de su cumpleaños? ¿dónde estaban sus saludos? ¿y sus regalos? ¿y su chaqueta de cuero que vio en el centro? ¿y su Iphone 8? ¿y su viaje a París? ¿dónde?

Ok, bueno, se conformaba con una de las cursis cartas que le hacía su hermano mayor llena de corazones y diciendo que era el mejor hermanito del mundo, ¡pero no había nada! ¡nada!

.

.

.

De muy mal humor se fue al colegio, pero no encontró a Mila.

_"Enferma, lo sientooo :( "_ rezaba el mensaje de la muchacha cuando le preguntó por qué no había ido ese día a clases. De nuevo, olvidó saludarlo y Yuri decidió no contestar más sus mensajes hasta que la tonta se disculpara de rodillas.

Fue un día muy malo. Estuvo solo, recibió un tres en su trabajo de literatura, le llegó un pelotazo en educación física y dejó en casa el dinero para el almuerzo confiado en que Mila compraría su comida.

Cuando solo pensaba en echarse a morir acostado en la banca del patio, llegó Jean Jacques Leroy a su lado.

— Vete, no quiero que se me peguen las pulgas — respondió sin ganas, echado entre sus brazos.

— Oh, vamos Yuri, dime por qué estás triste — insistió, aunque parecía poco importarle puesto no dejaba de mensajearse con su novia por su móvil.

Yuri no supo si fue porque se sentía muy triste o quería deshacerse luego de ese tarado y estar solo, pero respondió:

— Hoy cumplo dieciséis y todos lo olvidaron.

— Ok, gracias — se puso de pie y se marchó a su banca con sus amigos.

Yuri levantó la cabeza impactado, ¡qué hijo de perra! bueno, Jean nunca le había caído bien, era engreído y gritaba mucho, pero al menos un "feliz cumpleaños y adiós" hubiese estado bien.

Desde la banca de enfrente, notó que los amigos de Leroy volteaban hacia él y sintió mucha vergüenza. Seguramente Jean les había contado de su vergonzoso estado y se reían de su miseria.

Cuando notó los ojos negros de Otabek Altin sobre él, fue el punto cúlmine. Sintió la cara caliente y, antes de ponerse a llorar, tomó sus cosas con furia y se marchó de ese lugar. Ya era bastante malo que todos sus cercanos olvidaran su cumpleaños, no necesitaba que el chico que le gustaba supiera que era patético.

A las seis de la tarde salió del colegio entre la masa de estudiantes. Se fue calle abajo pateando piedras y sintiendo que la mochila pesaba diez kilos en su espalda de lo triste que estaba. Es decir, eran sus dieciséis, ¡sus malditos dulces dieciséis años como decían las mocosas americanas!

— ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí? — preguntó una voz a su lado.

Otabek Altin aguardaba junto a él el semáforo en rojo.

Yuri tragó duro, ¿le estaba hablando a él? volteó y no halló a nadie más.

Mierda, sí era a él.

— Ehm, más o menos — respondió con voz dudosa.

Nunca antes había hablado con Otabek, solía (siempre) ir a ver sus partidos de basketball, pero nunca había tenido el coraje para hablarle por más genial que le pareciese ese chico con corte _undercut_, chaqueta de cuero y botas de combate. Lo seguía en todas sus redes sociales, pero hasta darle un simple _like_ ponía a chillar a Yuri de la vergüenza.

Sintió su estómago burbujear, ¡Dios, era tan apuesto!

El chiquillo sonrió divertido y se le marcó una margarita en la mejilla derecha.

— Te está sonando el estómago — mencionó.

Yuri se puso rojo. Joder, no eran burbujitas de amor, eran sus tripas sonando.

Al parecer Altin se dio cuenta que lo había avergonzado y se acarició el cuello arrepentido.

— ¿Quieres... quieres ir a comer algo? — preguntó.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y Yuri volvió a mirar a su interés romántico sorprendido y nervioso.

Se pellizcó sutilmente su muslo para verificar que no estaba soñando y ¡oh, sorpresa, no lo estaba! Otabek Altin lo estaba invitando a comer algo el día de su cumpleaños, ¿y esa rosa?

Yuri asintió repetidas veces y Otabek sonrió.

Sin embargo, el chico no lo llevó a ninguna cafetería o un restaurant, no, no, no. Yuri siguió curioso a Otabek hasta llegar a un mirador.

_Omg_, ¿por qué lo llevaba hasta allí? no desconfiaba del chico que había estado observando por todo un año, sabía que Otabek era alguien amable y tranquilo. Pero no dejaba de sentir mucha curiosidad por todo eso, ¿qué iban a comer exactamente?

_¡Deja de pensar cochinadas, Yuri Plisetsky! _Le gritó una voz en su cabeza.

— JJ dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños.

Mencionó de pronto mientras dejaba su mochila en una de las bancas con mucho cuidado. Yuri asintió mientras se sentaba frente a él, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

— Sí... supuse que les había dicho porque no fueron nada disimulados al mirarme — murmuró abochornado y con algo de molestia en la voz.

Notó que Otabek se mordía el labio y se veía algo apenado.

— Lo siento — dijo mientras sacaba una caja blanca de su mochila — debí haber ido en persona a preguntarte por qué estabas triste, no mandar a Jean...

Yuri abrió la boca con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos.

— T-Tú ¿qué cosa?

Otabek sacó otro paquete pequeño y un encendedor, ¿acaso fumaba?

— Es que nunca te había hablado antes y acercarme hubiese sido raro. Y Jean comparte matemática contigo, entonces ya te conocía.

No, no eran cigarrillos, era un paquete de velas. La caja más grande era un pastel, ¿cuándo había comprado todo eso? ¿lo había planeado antes de hablarle?

Yuri sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El chico que le gustaba había sido el único en reparar que ese día era su cumpleaños. Se removió emocionado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Otabek lo miró de soslayo y sonrió mientras ponía las velitas sobre la crema blanca.

— ¿Crees que no distingo a una pelusa rubia que salta cada vez que mi equipo anota en la cancha de basket? — Yuri bajó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. — al inicio me hizo gracia tu actitud tan emocionada, pero con el tiempo me sorprendí a mí mismo buscándote entre los estudiantes en cada partido.

— Ya veo — murmuró mordiéndose el labio para dejar de sonreír como bobo — pensé que eras más callado, no sabía que fueras tan hablador...

Las manos de Otabek buscaron en encendedor y con cuidado fue prendiendo una a una las velitas. La tarde caía despacio y la luminosidad que se creaba en esa semi penumbra les agradó a ambos; tan íntimo y agradable.

— No lo soy — admitió Otabek.

Altin seguía algo avergonzado, de hecho, pero debía admitir que poder estar hablando con Yuri Plisetsky lo ponía ansioso. El muchacho ruso tenía un no-se-qué que lo ponía impaciente. De nada ayudó a calmar sus latidos cuando vio las delicadas facciones de Yuri siendo iluminadas por las dieciséis velas.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri.

El muchacho sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes. A la mierda si su familia había olvidado su cumpleaños, tenía el mejor regalo frente a él en ese preciso momento.

Cerró los ojos, pidió tres deseos y sopló.

— Supongo que tener que celebrar tu cumpleaños cada cuatro años debe ser algo tedioso — comentó Altin viendo a Yuri que comía con un cubierto desechable.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó con la boca llena.

— Nacer en un año bisiesto — aclaró Otabek, limpiándole con una servilleta la mejilla — eres la primera persona que conozco que nace un veintinueve de febrero.

Yuri apoyó su mano con su cubierto de golpe en la mesa. Tragó apenas y sus labios se separaron.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿veintinueve de febrero?

— Otabek, mi cumpleaños es el uno de marzo.

El chico lo miró descolocado, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Yuri, hoy no es uno de marzo.

Miradas y silencio.

— Mentira...

Sacó su móvil de bolsillo desesperado, incluso lo manchó con la crema del pastel, pero eso fue lo de menos.

_19:15 / __jueves__, febrero 29_

— Hoy no es mi cumpleaños — dijo atónito.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?

Se produjo otro silencio. Incluso creyó ver que Otabek también verificaba la fecha en su móvil.

Sus padres, su hermano y Mila no se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, ¡él era el equivocado! ¡se había deprimido el día entero por nada! ¡y ahora estaba comiendo pastel con Otabek!

La vergüenza se apoderó de su cara y apretó el tenedor en su mano.

Otabek soltó una suave carcajada. Yuri se frotó el rostro muy, muy, muy abochornado y apenas se atrevió a mirarlo.

Otabek Altin sonreía, se le marcaba esa bonita margarita que volvía loco a Yuri. Parecía muy entretenido con la situación.

— Intentaré verle el lado bueno: mañana tengo otra excusa para volver a hablarte.

* * *

_día 4: velas_

_*Inspirado en 16 Candles_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. día 5

_~ wet_

•

A Yuri le gustaba darle baños. No sabía por qué, pero a Yuri le encantaba cuando él se sentaba en la tina y él lo dejaba lavarlo tras un pesado día de trabajo, era como su forma de recompensar su ardua labor.

Fregaba su espalda con cuidado, a veces repasando sus dedos por los tatuajes en su amplia espalda, tomándose su tiempo para llenarlo de besos y caricias, abrazarlo aunque él se mojara en el proceso y decirle cuánto lo amaba.

El pecho y sus brazos lo hacía mordiéndose los labios, su mirada yendo de aquí a allá, queriendo mirar todo a la vez para no perderse detalle de la piel tostada que se sabía de memoria.

Seguido y con eso hecho, lo miraba y le dejaba un beso en los labios. Una sonrisa juguetona. El corazón de Otabek saltando, nunca acostumbrándose a lo que provocaba Yuri en él.

— Levanta la cabeza, Beka — le decía con voz suave.

Entonces el kazajo sabía que llegaba la hora del champú.

Los delgados y gentiles dedos de Yuri masajeando su cuero cabelludo, provocando espuma con aroma a menta.

Enjuagaba con sumo cuidado de que el champú no llegara a sus ojos, la punta de sus dedos en zig-zag hacia atrás para sacar todo rastro de espuma.

A Yuri le gustaba mimarlo.

Se apoyaba entre sus brazos al borde de la tina y le sonreía. Se le quedaba mirando con esos ojitos verdes, grandes y brillantes que hacían derretir a su corazón. Tenía la mirada de un gatito enamorado y Otabek no sabía cómo actuar, pero en su pecho sí sentía la gran dicha de saberse amado y apreciado por alguien tan especial como lo era Yuri para él.

— ¿Por qué no entras conmigo?

Yuri pareció emocionarse con la idea, pero de pronto lo miró con cautela.

— ¿Pero no estás cansado?

Siempre preocupándose por él, hasta se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Negó con la cabeza.

— Ven conmigo, Yuratchka — pidió tomando su mano, acariciándola con su pulgar.

Y ni tonto, ni perezoso, Plisetsky aceptó gustoso.

Se quitó la ropa frente a sus ojos, mostrándole con total confianza cada porción de porcelana que él ya había recorrido múltiples veces a caricias, abrazos y besos.

Yuri resbaló ligeramente, pero se afirmó de su hombro al ingresar al agua y se sentó entre sus piernas soltando una sutil risa que rebotó en el cuarto. Otabek sonrió de inmediato, cuán bonita era la risa de la persona que amaba.

Apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Otabek, este dejando un besito sobre el lunar en su hombro, esa marca chiquita y con una sutil forma de corazón.

— Te adoro — susurró contra la nube de cabello rubio.

Yuri estiró su cuello hacia atrás, frotando sus mejillas. Otabek casi pudo escucharlo ronronear mientras acariciaba su muslo.

Tomó el pequeño jarrón que Yuri había dejado sobre la húmeda cerámica y empezó a echarle agua tibia a su novio.

Sí, a Yuri le gustaba mimarlo, pero ahora era su turno de ser mimado también.

* * *

_día 5: húmedo/mojado_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. día 6

_~ roadtrip_

•

— No es por aquí — negó Otabek, sin embargo, no quitó el pie del acelerador — ¿estás seguro que es por aquí?

Yuri rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba los maullidos de Potya en el asiento trasero, presa del pánico por los desniveles del suelo y no tener pulgares oponibles con los cuales afirmarse.

— Estoy seguro — dijo cabreado — el maldito mapa dice que si vamos por aquí, saldremos por la carretera del este.

Otabek intentó asomarse al extenso papel entre las manos de Yuri, pero el chico no lo dejó.

— ¡Concéntrate, Beka!

El chico al volante chasqueó la lengua, volviendo los ojos al camino frente a ellos.

Cuando Mila Babicheva presentó a Yuri y Otabek, dos años atrás, ambos chicos supieron de inmediato que eran almas gemelas.

Tenían demasiadas cosas en común, música, géneros de lectura, costumbres cotidianas, la forma de hacer las cosas, un humor parecido, hasta la estúpida maña de beber jugo directamente de la botella en vez de servirse en un vaso. Yuri y Otabek se acoplaron demasiado bien el uno al otro y el amor surgió de inmediato; en tan solo el tercer mes el uno ya conocía todo del otro y ambos compartían el mismo deseo de dejar esa monótona ciudad donde vivían e irse, tan solo irse y viajar sin ataduras.

Cuatro años después de altibajos, de duro trabajo y de recibir el apoyo de ambas familias, lograron concretar sus planes. Cargaron el automóvil que habían comprado juntos con ropa, víveres, útiles y demases, le pusieron las correas a su pequeña hija gata y ajustaron su arnés al cinturón de seguridad. Se fueron.

Lo viajes en carretera eran maravillosos. Lejos de la mundana ciudad fúnebre y gris, de sus calles repletas de tráfico y sus jodidos edificios, el paisaje libre de concreto, con árboles, maleza y hasta los campos abiertos con o sin animales pastando eran como un Edén.

Sacar la mano y sentir el aire frío chocando con fuerza era placentero. Recorrer carreteras vacías y detenerse o avanzar cuando ellos quisieran, simplemente genial. Iban a su paso, nadie ni nada los retenía, ellos decidían y eso los hacía sentir muy libres.

Como la señal de sus móviles era mala en tales parajes, decidieron trazar un plan de viaje en un mapa que constaba con los estados que recorrerían y las paradas en los poblados que harían.

— Esto es un camino cortafuego — murmuró Altin negando.

— Te estoy diciendo que si seguimos por aquí, según esta cosa, podemos llegar a la carretera.

— Estamos perdidos — declaró.

Detuvo el auto a medio camino de tierra.

— ¡Es por acá! — volvió a exclamar Yuri, mirándolo feo.

Otabek intentó no liarse mucho la cabeza. Hacía un calor de mierda y estaban en medio de un cortafuegos con solo vegetación y árboles a sus costados, desde ahí podía ver montañas a lo lejos, pero definitivamente ninguna jodida calle de concreto.

Suspiró. No, no se haría un lío la cabeza. Perderse también formaba parte de la travesía.

Con ese pensamiento, y dejando solo a Yuri en el asiento de copiloto (que miraba enfurruñado el mapa entre sus manos), se bajó del carro. Abrió la puerta trasera y destrabó la correa de seguridad de Potya, dejándola solo con su pechera arnés.

La minina bejó del carro y pareció muy aliviada de tener la tierra bajo sus patas y aire fresco en sus pulmones. Olisqueó el ambiente conociéndolo con sus ojos azules. Los chicos tenían la suerte de que Potya fuera una felina tremendamente mansa y rápida al adaptarse a lugares nuevos; respondía cuando se le llamaba por su nombre y le encantaba estar y viajar con de sus padres adoptivos.

Otabek sacó su platillo de la cajuela del carro y le sirvió un poco de alimento y agua fría para que se hidratara. Seguido, rodeó hasta la ventanilla de Yuri que reposaba sus pies en el tablero frontal del auto y había echado hacia atrás su asiento, exhausto. El mapa estaba tirado en el asiento de Otabek.

— Yura, no te frustres — le dijo sonriendo, apoyado en la ventana abierta y haciéndole cariño en la pierna.

— No estoy frustrado — respondió en un gruñido bajo, las gafas de sol ocultando que acababa de rodar los ojos.

Otabek abrió la puerta y se sentó en la orilla del asiento. Se inclinó con algo de dificultad para besarlo y de inmediato Yuri rezongó.

— ¿Cómo demonios nos perdimos? — preguntó con voz quejosa.

Claro que estaba frustrado.

Otabek volvió a sonreír, echándole un breve vistazo a Potya que perseguía una mariposa.

— No es tan malo. Estamos tú y yo juntos... y Potya.

Altin se apoyó en el pecho de su novio y Yuri hizo un puchero. Otabek siempre era tan positivo que le daban ganas de golpearle la cara, suavemente, con sus labios...

Se acomodaron como pudieron en el asiento, pegados a pesar del calor horrible que hacía. Estuvieron un rato besándose, tranquilamente y algo perezosos con el clima, con el único sonido de los árboles y los pastizales mecidos por una suave brisa. No había nadie en ese lugar excepto ellos y aunque no encontraran la carretera, se sentía bien estar así de tranquilos. Tanta paz.

Las manos de Otabek resbalaron con gracia bajo la delgada camiseta de Yuri, rozando sus pezones y haciéndolo temblar. Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso. Yuri hizo volar sus gafas de sol y, nada de tonto, aprovechó de manosear el trasero de su novio con descaro.

Llevados por el momento, Otabek se apoyó en el respaldo, quedando sobre él y sin separar sus labios que se mordían y lamían con destreza. Yuri abrió sus piernas y levantó la sudadera de su novio quien rápidamente se reincorporó y con su ayuda se la quitó. Altin le ayudó con sus pantalones, apretando y amasando a gusto sus sedosos muslos.

— ¿Lo hacemos?

— Sí, sí — dijo a medias, su cuello siendo devorado por un oso hambriento.

— ¿Dónde están los condones? — preguntó en un suspiro, simulando una suave embestida a la que Yuri respondió jadeando.

Oh, mierda, Otabek ya estaba duro. A la par que sentía su propia entrepierna doler, Yuri soltó una risita entretenida, le gustaba cuando su chico se emocionaba.

— En tu puerta, el bolsillo de tu puerta.

El kazajo se estiró veloz para sacar los condenados paquetes de ahí, mientras Yuri lamía y daba mordiditas en su cuello y pecho.

Fue cuando Altin se dio cuenta.

— ¿Amor?

Descorrió su sudadera que había caído sobre el mapa. Yuri musitó un leve "¿mh?" mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Otabek recorrió con la mirada el trozo de papel y buscó en la esquina superior derecha la rosa de los vientos que marcaba las cuatros direcciones; norte, sur, este y oeste. No estaba allí. Estaba en la esquina izquierda de abajo.

Procesó un poco la información, hasta que comprendió.

— ¡Estamos mal! — exclamó de pronto.

Yuri se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, ¿acaso le había hecho daño al morderlo?

— ¿Qué?

Otabek se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con el mapa entre las manos. Yuri todavía no comprendía. Siguió con la vista el dedo índice de Beka que intentaba reconocer el camino que habían seguido. Cuando se situó, entonces se detuvo en una delgada línea muy lejos de la autopista que debían atravesar.

— Estamos aquí — miró a Yuri con la mirada entrecerrada — bebé ¿tú alguna vez tuviste geografía en tu escuela?

— ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar, confundido, un poco ofendido por ese último comentario.

Otabek soltó una carcajada incrédula.

— ¡Tenías el mapa al revés, Yura! el norte siempre va hacia arriba.

Enderezó el papel, mostrándoselo a su novio. Fue cuando a Yuri se le descompuso el semblante. Soltó un pequeño gruñido avergonzado, tapándose el rostro y cayendo hacia atrás.

Otabek volvió a reír mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y buscaba la manera de cómo demonios devolverse de ese lugar.

Aunque fuera pésimo copiloto, admitía que viajar con Yuri era divertido.

* * *

_día 6: viaje por carretera (largas distancias)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. día 7

_~ second kiss_

•

El primer beso de Yuri fue un fiasco. Recordaba haber chocado su nariz con la que en ese tiempo era su novia y, además, haberse herido el labio por los dientes ajenos.

Sus segundos besos no fueron mejores, no lograba sentir gran cosa, ¿dónde estaban las estúpidas mariposas en el estómago? ¿por qué él no sentía nada y hasta se aburría de solo chocar pieles y compartir babas?

En algún punto todo ese rollo de liarse con chicas dejó de ser entretenido... aunque realmente jamás había sido divertido.

En algunos juegos como la botellita o desafíos había besado a un par de chicos, pero tampoco obtenía el efecto deseado. Algunos llegaron a ser muy incómodos; barbas que le picaban el rostro, descarados manoseos, mal aliento. _Iugh._

_Uf_, no. No más besos, por favor.

Por un tiempo -también- se declaró asexual, pero el día en que conoció a Otabek Altin se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca lo había sido y solo lo había dicho en un desesperado intento de querer "definirse".

Otabek apareció en su vida a los dieciséis años. Un chico de rostro serio y de cuerpo trabajado, la mandíbula fuerte y ojos rasgados de un castaño profundo y atractivo, verlo sonreír era como ver un oasis en medio del desierto; tan extraño y paradisíaco si esos dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas se marcaban tan deliciosamente.

Yuri no podía dejar de pensar en él, mucho menos cuando Mila los presentó.

— Otabek Altin.

Yuri sonrió e intentó parecer calmado, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua ante la amenaza de poder soltarle un: "mierda, ¡qué nombre!, ¿me dejas gemirlo?".

Su primer beso (o choque, o contacto bucal, o lo que sea) había sido en una fiesta.

Sus estúpidos amigos habían estado bebiendo y a Mila la borracha (amiga en común de ambos) se le había ocurrido jugar a la botellita. Los demás ebrios del lugar no tardaron en seguirla, Yuri lo hizo a regañadientes solamente por si a alguien se le ocurría propasarse con su amiga (que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos).

Fue wow. Simplemente WOW, _¡WOW!_

La botella había apuntado descaradamente a Otabek, en primer lugar. Y Yuri se sorprendió a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose sumamente herido con el estúpido kazajo que tendría que besar a alguien aún cuando este no tenía la culpa de ser escogido.

Yuri se sorprendió más cuando meditó que: ¿acaso quería salir él elegido para besar a tal monumento? sus mejillas se encendieron.

La botella pasó de largo a Yuri y empezó a detenerse lentamente en dirección contraria a él. Yuri quiso echarse a llorar, por favor, era la primera vez que sentía eso ¡y estaba seguro que no era efecto del vodka! ¿acaso el estúpido destino no podía echarle una mano y darle el gusto de besar a ese chiquillo de piel tostada e irresistible sonrisa que lo traía loco?

— ¡Ya me estoy aburriendo de esta mierda! — exclamó aburrida Mila, quien solo había podido besar una vez. Quiso acomodarse y sin querer golpeó la botella. — oh...

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! — gritó la muchacha que casi había sido escogida.

_¡Oh, my god!_

Yuri tuvo que ahogar la sonrisa que quería esbozar y saltó en defensa de su amiga.

— ¡Claro que no lo hizo a propósito, está borracha!

Babicheva asintió, dándole la razón a Yuri. Era tonta, pero no estúpida; no negaría su estado.

— Intentémoslo otra vez — dijo Jean, tomando la botella y volviendo a girarla — una ronda más y, no sé, jugamos al Quinto Rey o alguna mierda así.

Algunos aceptaron la idea con gusto. Pero Yuri miró la botella conteniendo el aire.

Otabek estaba apoyado en su mejilla y aguardaba en silencio, ¿era su idea o lo estaba mirando? ¡ah, no había tiempo para eso! sus ojos verdes giraban como si pudieran controlar mentalmente la botella. Sintió que se le detenía el corazón cuando el instrumento pasó lentamente a Mila y se detuvo apuntando su brazo derecho.

— ¡Alto! ¡Comprobación! — exclamó Mila tomando la botella y moviéndola hacia él. Rozaba con su brazo. El beso sí iba.

Miró a Otabek y descubrió sus ojos profundos sobre su persona.

Mierda.

¿Cuándo se había sentido así de nervioso y así de ansioso? ¡jamás! y eso era lo que más lo emocionaba, sí, ¡estaba cautivado por besarlo!

Otabek se puso de pie y se estiró hacia él por sobre la mesa y algunas risas estúpidas de sus amigos. Yuri lo imitó, teniendo que sostenerse del hombro de Mila para alcanzar al kazajo.

Fue como ver mil y un estrellitas bajo sus párpados cerrados. Su estómago se apretó e inconscientemente se inclinó más cuando Otabek hizo el ademán de separase. Sintió su corazón galopar con fuerza cuando el kazajo inclinó la cabeza y atrapó travieso su labio, tirándolo despacio y soltándolo, volviendo a pegarse a él una vez más.

¡Joder! ¡¿qué era eso?! ¿acaso se podía sentir tanta euforia con un simple beso?

Altin tenía sabor a vodka y a cigarrillos, pero a Yuri no pudo fascinarle más el sabor de su tibia boca.

Se separaron ante las miradas atónitas y algunas risas nerviosas.

— Hey, era solo un beso normal, no tenían que ponerse tan acaramelados — se rió Jean, mientras sacaba las cartas de su mochila y se ponía a revolverlas con una sonrisa divertida.

Otabek le sonrió y se le marcaron los hoyuelos, Yuri sentía su cara caliente, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentó muy rígido y en varias ocasiones de la noche pudo sentir la mirada de Altin sobre él, sin embargo, jamás logró pillarlo cuando intentaba corresponderlo.

Su segundo beso habría de darse dos meses después, en la caseta del colegio donde se guardaban los instrumentos usados en educación física.

Las clases de ambos se habían combinado puesto la profesora de la clase de Yuri y Mila, la señorita Lilia, se había quebrado un pie y el profesor Nikiforov los había tomado en su hora. Los había hecho correr vueltas a la cancha, bajo el sol, saltando vallas y esquivando conos en carreras de relevo.

Otabek y él se miraban a ratos, sin atreverse a acercarse. Jean se le pegaba como garrapata a Altin y Yuri estaba junto a Mila que le hacía ojitos a Sala Crispino. Qué tedio. Se sentía desplazado.

Y fue mucho más horrible cuando no saltó bien una de las vallas y se fue de bruces al suelo. Quiso fusionarse con la tierra y desaparecer, ¡qué maldita pena!

— Es solo un rasguño, puedes seguir en pie — había dicho Nikiforov con su estúpida sonrisa de corazón.

¡Hijo de perra! tenía heridas las rodillas y se tuvo que tragar las lágrimas para no humillarse más. Ni intentó cruzar su mirada con Altin otra vez porque sabía podría morirse de la vergüenza.

Odió aún más a su profesor de turno cuando acabó la clase y exclamó:

— ¡Plisetsky y Petrov, guarden los instrumentos!

Yuri frunció el ceño, Mila se ofreció con ayudarlo, pero de orgulloso la rechazó y comenzó a recolectar los conos. Petrov se encargó de las vallas.

Intentó disimular su cojeo cuando caminó hacia la caseta al lado del gimnasio techado, malditamente lejos de la cancha abierta donde estaban. Abrió la puerta de una patada, tiró los conos por allí y se sentó sobre una de las colchonetas a esperar a que Petrov llegara con las vallas para cerrar puesto a él se le había asignado la llave y el candado del lugar.

Se le atoró el aire en la garganta cuando vio entrar a Altin cargando con las vallas. El chico lo miró algo ¿tímido? y procedió a acomodar los instrumentos al fondo de la caseta bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri que se había cohibido totalmente.

Cuando volteó a mirarlo, se sintió temblar.

— Pensé en ofrecerte ayuda, pero escuché que rechazabas a Mila y me arrepentí — murmuró sentándose a su lado — así que le dije a Petrov que lo haría por él.

Yuri tragó y sintió ese zoológico en su estómago que había sentido la noche que había besado por primera vez a Otabek.

Mierda, estaban tan cerca. Y el no tenía ni puta idea de qué decir.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? — preguntó dudoso el kazajo.

Yuri frunció el ceño y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Por qu...?

— Tus rodillas.

Oh, cierto. Tenía el pantalón remangado hasta sobre sus rodillas, con sus heridas al aire.

— Mmh, bueno — aceptó sonriendo, asintiendo.

Bueno, al menos no todo en ese día había sido malo.

Y ese pensamiento solo se intensificó cuando Otabek se inclinó y dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios.

Quedó congelado. Sintió las orejas calientes.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse.

— Lo-lo siento, Yuri — dijo Altin tras unos segundos, nervioso — fue un impulso, no debí hacerlo, lo siento mu...

Oh, qué demonios.

Yuri tomó su rostro y volvió a unir sus labios para que se callara y para volver a sentir la piel que tanto le revolvía las entrañas.

Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, más cuando sintió las manos de Otabek enterrarse en su cabello, recorriendo su cuero cabelludo y jalando despacio sus cabellos, correspondiéndolo con ganas.

Sus labios pegándose desesperados y chocando los dientes, mordiendo, devorándose la boca con tal necesidad que Yuri nunca antes había sentido.

Otabek ya no sabía a alcohol y cigarrillos, sabía a algo más dulce, algo que solo hacía que la lengua de Yuri quisiera explorar toda su boca.

Se separaron ligeramente, jadearon y volvieron a unirse. Las manos de Yuri apretando los hombros y los fuertes brazos.

Quién diría que ese kazajo le haría sentir una de las mejores (hambrientas) experiencias de su vida. Y eso que tan solo era su segundo beso. No quería ni imaginar lo que se les avecinaba en un futuro no muy lejano...

* * *

_día 7: segundo beso_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. día 8

_~ childhood_

•

Otabek recordaba cuando Yuri y él se conocieron. Los Plisetsky se habían mudado hace no mucho a su barrio y él pensó que su hija era la niña más bonita que nunca había visto. Obviamente Otabek también recordaba cuando le regaló unas pequeñas y blancas flores a tal belleza y Yuri se las había tirado por la cabeza muy ofendido "¡soy hombre, tonto!" le había gritado para seguido huir enfadadísimo a su casa.

Yuri todavía se destornillaba a carcajadas cuando recordaban eso.

Otabek recordaba cuando Yuri y él se convirtieron en amigos. El rubio había estado llorando en la acera de su casa porque su gatito se había muerto y el kazajo pasaba por ahí en bicicleta.

— Te dejo dar una vuelta a la manzana si dejas de llorar — le había dicho angustiado, pero también precavido, ya que Yuri todavía lo veía con saña por haberlo confundido con una niña.

El rubio, algo más halagado por una bici que por flores, aceptó enjugándose las lágrimas. Y así pasaron toda la tarde turnándose la bicicleta, compitiendo por quién hacía el menor tiempo al dar la vuelta a la manzana y riendo cuando vieron a Leo de la Iglesia correr calle abajo gritando y llorando porque el perro de la señora Lilia (un Toy miniatura y muy chillón) lo seguía como una fiera ladrando con espuma en la boca.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se vieran todos los días y se hicieran mejores amigos.

Otabek recordaba con afecto su infancia junto a Yuri, las veces que recorrían las mismas calles viniendo después del colegio, cuando veían películas en casa de Yuri y este siempre se dormía primero, cuando la madre de Otabek les hacía galletas al llegar sucios y sudados tras una intensa partida de fútbol con otros chicos de la cuadra, los veranos cuando jugaban a mojarse con la manguera porque no había nada más divertido que hacer, la vez que Yuri se quebró el brazo y Otabek lo cuidó por tardes enteras porque sus padres debían trabajar.

Otabek recordaba la forma en que los ojos verdes y gigantes de Yuri Plisetsky lo seguían cuando hacía cualquier cosa, poniéndolo muy nervioso y alborotando su estómago.

Otabek recordaba a un Yuri muy enfadado cuando Mila Babicheva, la niña de la cuadra vecina, le había robado un inocente besito y se había ido corriendo a su casa entre risitas divertidas. Yuri lo había golpeado muy fuerte ¡como si él hubiese tenido la culpa! y esa fue su primera pelea porque Yuri le había gritado cosas muy feas y Otabek se había enfadado por ser golpeado injustamente.

Otabek también recordaba su reconciliación. Al salir del colegio, de vuelta a casa, él se había ido adelante y Yuri iba algunos metros más atrás; no fue sino hasta que volteó para curiosear qué hacía su amigo que se fijó que Yuri venía llorando. El kazajo corrió de vuelta a donde el rubio y lo abrazó, siendo correspondido por su amigo lleno de mocos y lágrimas que le pedía disculpas por golpearlo, pero que no besara nunca más a Mila porque era fea y tonta. Otabek aceptó y se fueron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a sus casas.

Otabek también recordaba sus fugaces y alocados pasos en la adolescencia. Cómo Yuri crecía con gracia y cada día le parecía más bonito, con sus facciones finas y puntiagudas, la nariz que parecía un punto, el cabello que recogía grácilmente en una coleta que lo embobaba, los ojos grandes y verdes y los labios que soltaban groserías a los demás, pero que a él le sonreían con un brillo singular.

Recordaba su pelea con Jean Jacques Leroy en medio del patio del colegio porque había llamado a Yuri "asqueroso maricón". La rabia que había sentido cuando, a pesar de que Yuri le había dado cara, Leroy se había atrevido a empujarlo y botarlo al suelo. Altin no supo contenerse y tampoco fue como si quisiera hacerlo, todavía recordaba la nariz rota de Jean y la boca bañada en sangre, el moratón que le había quedado en el pómulo suyo, la suspensión por una semana de clases con la que los castigaron a ambos y a Yuri llorando nuevamente de vuelta de clases porque decía que todo había sido por su culpa.

Antes de llegar a casa, el rubio lo abrazó y Otabek suspiró, apoyándose en los suaves cabellos de su amigo y respirando el aroma de su champú de manzanilla. Le dijo a Yura que no era su culpa y que no iba a soportar que ningún imbécil hablara mal de él, fue cuando el chiquillo había llorado con más ganas diciendo lo preocupado que había estado.

Otabek no lo soportó mucho más. Tomó el rostro de Yuri con delicadeza y unió sus labios, el primer beso de ambos.

Yuri confesó entre sollozos que lo quería, que lo quería más que a nada. Y Otabek volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa rendida.

Otabek claramente recordaba sus días de romance. Cuando sus familias aceptaron su relación con un simple "¿no que ya eran novios?", la consternación de Yuri ante esas palabras y la incógnita que siempre les quedó: ¿desde cuándo en sus casas sabían de sus enamoramientos? ¿tan obvios eran?

Los momentos besándose mientras escuchaban música en el piso del cuarto de alguno de los dos, las citas en el café del centro, o en el cine, o en el parque, o en cualquier otro lugar, pero que estuvieran juntos, el constante apoyo de Yuri en cada uno de los partidos de hockey de Otabek, la vez que Yuri estuvo a punto de repetir una materia de no ser porque Otabek se quedó toda la noche hasta el otro día ayudándolo a estudiar, las tranquilas tardes de verano acostados haciendo nada y repartiéndose mimos, las cortas siestas en las que Yuri despertaba primero y se le quedaba viendo con una mirada de amor que lo derretía, la vergüenza y las sonrisas torpes la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, la vez que a él se le había escapado el primer "te amo" en la relación y Yuri había saltado sobre él chillando con una sonrisa emocionada...

Otabek recuerda eso, eso y mucho más mientras ve cómo se acerca la persona que más ama tomado del brazo de su padre. Los invitados voltean a ver al novio y él aguarda en el altar. Sus ojos se encuentran y se sonríen. Yuri Plisetsky luce fenomenal en aquel traje blanco, el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular izquierdo brilla. Otabek piensa que está a solo unos minutos de cambiarlo por uno que los convertirá a ambos en esposos y su corazón rebota en júbilo.

El señor Plisetsky le entrega su hijo a Otabek y le susurra un suave "cuídalo". Por supuesto que lo hará.

Yuri toma su mano y, antes de que inicie la ceremonia, Otabek saca unas pequeñas y blancas flores del bolsillo interior de su saco. Se las entrega con una sonrisa divertida, Yuri suelta una risa.

Ya no se las tira por la cabeza como habría hecho en su niñez. Ahora se las recibe y le sonríe cómplice.

— Por hoy aceptaré que "soy la niña más bonita que has visto jamás" — le dice, y Otabek no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

* * *

_día 8: infancia_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. día 9

_~ paint_

•

El primer dibujo que halló tras la tapa de su cuaderno de química fue un pequeño corazón pintado con lápiz gel rojo. No le tomó mucha importancia, Otabek pensó que se trataba de Mila jugando con él; su amiga era muy cariñosa, hacía eso con todos sus amigos cercanos y siempre andaba abrazando a todos, repartiendo amor por el mundo.

El segundo dibujo fue un pequeño gatito con un lazo rojo al cuello, el mismo tono que el rojo del corazón en el mismo cuaderno. Nuevamente, pensó que había sido Mila, pero cuando se lo mencionó, ella lo miró confundida.

— Yo no hice eso, Beka — le había dicho.

Otabek quedó perplejo, si no era Mila, ¿entonces quién?

Jean no podía ser, Jean era una basura hasta para dibujar flores. Una vez le había escrito una carta a su novia Isabella y le había pedido ayuda para hacer un simple corazón en la portada. Isabella claramente tampoco podía ser, ¿por qué demonios le haría un corazón en el cuaderno si tenía novio y ella no era así? no tenía sentido. Leo, ni se diga, no era de hacer esas cosas, él demostraba su amor a golpes.

El tercer dibujito, en el mismo cuaderno y en la misma hoja, fue una casita ¿el color del techo?: sí, pintado de rojo.

El cuarto dibujo fue un sofá con cojines rojos.

¿De dónde diablos salían esos dibujos? ¿quién los hacía?

No quiso contarle nada a Mila porque -aunque era buena amiga- sabía que era chismosa y solo repartiría rumores sobre que tenía una admiradora secreta o algo por el estilo. Y no, no gracias, le gustaba ser un estudiante promedio sin resaltes.

No obstante, la semana siguiente aguardó nervioso por el próximo dibujo en su cuaderno. Hasta se sorprendió dejándolo como una dulce tentación sobre su banco cada receso de ese día jueves.

Se sorprendió más cuando no halló nada. Lo embargó una sensación de ¿decepción? y hasta se sintió un poco estúpido por ello.

— ¿Ya hiciste tu trabajo de matemática? — le preguntó su compañero un día.

— Ugh, ni me lo menciones — respondió.

Él y Yuri Plisetsky no eran de hablar mucho, el rubio siempre parecía huir después de un cierto tiempo, como si tuviera fiebre. Una vez le tocó la mejilla por la misma razón y Yuri se golpeó con la mesa al echarse para atrás. Nunca más volvió a hacerlo porque se sintió culpable.

Pero era un chico apuesto, debía reconocerlo. Tenía un rostro de gatito que inspiraba a rascarle el cuello para comprobar si ronroneaba.

— Ojalá la vieja Lilia se rompa el pie para no tener que entregarlo mañana.

Otabek se rio por eso, admitía que había algo de gracia en la crueldad de Yuri.

La semana siguiente tampoco pasó nada, tuvieron que entregar los cuadernos para que el profesor revisara una tarea y fue un día martes, en que llegaron del último receso, que alguien ya los había vuelto a repartir todos, dejándolos arriba del banco de cada uno.

Otabek revisó con el corazón acelerado la última hoja de su cuaderno, y ahí estada: un cuenco rojo con palomitas de maíz.

Frunció el ceño, de pronto hallando un patrón en todo eso, ¿un corazón, una casa, un sofá, un gato y palomitas? ¿eso no era como ver una película? se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo trabajar su cerebro ¿una película con un gato? ¿de quién demonios era la casa? ¿qué significaba el rojo? ¿acaso sería símbolo de un color sexual? los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y cerró el cuaderno de golpe. No, quizá era una coincidencia y él estaba sobre analizando las cosas.

La semana siguiente encontró un pene dibujado en su cuaderno, pero no en la misma página. Quedó mirándolo sorprendido hasta que reconoció el pequeño "JJ" como firma en la parte abajo de los testículos y miró ceñudo a su amigo que lo había estado observando aguantándose la risa por su rostro.

No lo admitió, pero casi lo mata del susto pensando que sí era de la persona anónima que le dejaba dibujos.

— Jódete, Jean — le había dicho, atacándolo en el momento que Leroy no se lo esperaba y dibujando otro pene mucho más grande en el cuaderno de biología de su amigo.

— ¡No! — reclamó Jean, todavía riendo — demonios, Beks, tenía la hoja con contenidos.

— Te lo mereces.

Creyó ver una cabeza volteando en las filas delanteras que los había estado observando. Pero cuando miró solo halló la cabeza agacha de Georgi, Yuri y Sala que parecía destornillarse la cabeza tratando de hacer su tarea.

El siguiente y último dibujo fue el logo de Netflix, pintado con el mismo color y confirmando la teoría de Otabek: alguien le estaba dando la sutil indirecta de ver una película. Pero ahí comenzó el problema, nuevamente, ¿quién era esa persona?

Otabek revisó su cuaderno las siguientes dos semanas, pero no había nada. Tampoco a la tercera.

Empezó a perder las esperanzas, ¿en verdad ahí acababa todo? sentía un poquitín de vergüenza al admitir que le había estado emocionando eso de los dibujos. No importaba si eran simples o pequeños o si no era una invitación real, simplemente le había gustado emocionarse y descubrir día a día uno nuevo.

La duda lo comenzaba a matar, ¿quién era el autor de esas pequeñas obras? ¿por qué se había desvanecido? ¿acaso no volvería? tal vez solo estaban jugando con él y...

Dejó de escribir en seco cuando, perdido en tales cavilaciones, en la hora que pertenecía a Literatura pudo vislumbrar un lápiz de tinta gel en la mano de Sala Crispino.

Se acercó como alma que lleva el diablo cuando la clase acabó y la chica había quedado sin sus amigos que habían bajado al patio.

— ¿Eres tú? — preguntó algo brusco, quizá demasiado porque Sala dio un respingo cuando llegó a su lado.

Lo miró confundida y ella soltó una risa.

— Eh, sí, soy yo, Sala Crispino, Otabek — asintió mientras terminaba de escribir algo y a su lado reposaba la lapicera roja — soy tu compañera desde quinto de primaria y fui a tu cumpleaños el pasado octubre, sí, creo que soy yo.

— Muy graciosa — dijo rodando los ojos — me refiero a los dibujos, tienes ese lápiz rojo.

La chica se congeló.

Altin tomó cuidadosamente el lápiz e hizo una pequeña línea en la esquina del cuaderno de la chica. Sí, era el mismo tono, el mismo gel, era ese lápiz.

— ¿Por qué estabas haciendo dibujos en mi cuaderno?

Sala lo miró nerviosa y balbuceó.

— Mi-Mira... — la Crispino miró nerviosa a la puerta de la sala y corrió a cerrarla. No había nadie más allí además de ellos dos — Mira, Beka — repitió — hoy se me quedó mi estuche de lápices y alguien me prestó sus lápices, ¿ves? — dijo mostrándole una lapicera negra y la susodicha roja.

Otabek frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y entonces de quién es? ¡tú sabes quién lo hizo!

Sala hizo un gesto extraño con la cabeza.

— No... digo, sí, sí lo sé, ¡pero prometí no decir nada!

— ¡Pero Sala, en verdad quiero saber quién es!

Sala pareció muy frustrada, al parecer, jamás pensó que ella habría de quedar encerrada en esa situación.

Otabek la miraba firme, decidido a saber el nombre de _esa_ persona. Tenía que ser de esa clase, de su mismo curso ¡no era posible que fuera alguien más y ella lo sabía!

— ¡No puedo! — chilló la chica — esa persona es muy tímida y con suerte se animó a dejarte dibujitos, pero nunca se atrevió a dejarte su número.

¿Su número? Otabek tragó grueso, ¿o sea que eso no era un juego? su corazón adolescente revoloteó.

Pero justo antes de volver a interrogarla, Yuri y Georgi ingresaron al salón. El primero le sonrió y Georgi preguntó:

— ¿Qué hacen?

Sala miró por dos intervalos a sus amigos y luego miró ceñuda a Otabek.

— Nada, Otabek ya se iba.

Yuri pareció notar que algo andaba mal porque cuando Otabek se topó con su mirada, al rubio se le separaron los labios y puso una expresión que el kazajo no entendió del todo. Fue una pequeña sospecha para Altin que se tuvo que devolver enfurruñado a su puesto.

Ese día se fue con una sensación extraña en el estómago. De emoción y de vacío. Porque sí, él quería conocer a la persona que le había estado haciendo dibujos desde hacía dos meses, pero también se sentía vacío porque si Sala había dicho que esa persona era muy tímida, las probabilidades de que tuviera su número bajaban mucho.

No obstante, al siguiente jueves obtuvo algo que le aceleró en corazón. No, no era un número, sino unas simples palabras.

_Sábado / 17:30 / Estación Murshka._

Leyó la nota unas quince veces. A la séptima notó algo.

La reconoció, la única i en la invitación. La reconoció.

Había hecho un trabajo de Literatura el año pasado y Mila le había preguntado al dueño de esa _i _si acaso era un punto o tal letra, puesto él parecía escribir tan rápido que no había tiempo de trazar el palito y solo dejaba el punto en el aire.

Sonrió y su vista buscó a Yuri entre las personas en el salón. Lo cazó justo cuando el muchacho lo observaba.

Le sonrió. De seguro Yuri supo que ya estaba delatado y, con todo su valor, no huyó de sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. Como sus dibujos, su mejillas se pintaron de un bonito rojo.

* * *

_día 9: pintar _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. día 10

_~ party_

•

Otabek miraba con la boca abierta a su mejor amigo bebiendo como esponja desde la misma botella de vodka sin siquiera quemarse la garganta, ¡¿quién era ese chico y qué había hecho con su Yuri?!

Habían ido a la _discoteque_ donde Otabek trabajaba como dj. El grupo no era muy grande, solo eran un puñado de sus amigos de la universidad: Viktor y Yuuri, que iban en su mismo año, Mila, con quien compartía dos materias y Yuri, de primer año y que era su amigo desde la secundaria. Todos tenían la suerte de conocerse desde el colegio, menos Yuuri, pero su adaptación al grupo fue muy rápida y eso fue bueno.

Solo irían a divertirse, beber y bailar, una noche de amigos, una noche tranquila, una noche de fiesta de celebración porque el semestre había acabado. Otabek haría su turno en la cabina del dj para no tener que faltar a su trabajo y al ser relevado por su compañero, bajaría a divertirse con sus amigos.

Se abrió paso entre cuerpos que bailaban muy juntos. Desde arriba había visualizado el _crop top_ naranja fluorescente que le venía tan bien a Mila con su melena rojiza, así que no hubo necesidad de llamarlos para localizarlos. Su grupo estaba en una esquina de la barra.

Hacía un calor infernal allí dentro, pero Otabek ni lo sintió cuando vio boquiabierto a dos rusos bebiendo puritanos a diestra y siniestra. Y uno de los rusos no era exactamente Mila, que gustaba mucho de beber, pero que ahora veía divertida a Yuri y Viktor debatiéndose por quién era más ruso por beber más vodka.

— ¡¿Quién hizo esa estúpida apuesta?! — preguntó intentando quitarle la botella a Plisetsky, pero en vano, puesto ya se la había bebido toda.

— Lo siento — contestó sorpresivamente Yuuri Katsuki, que intentaba hacer reaccionar a Viktor que ni se podía el peso de su propia cabeza — solo bromeé porque Viktor dijo que no le gustaba el vodka, dije "¿a qué ruso no le gusta el vodka?" y entonces Yuri pareció echar chispas de lo indignado que estaba, retó a Viktor, Viktor se ofendió y le siguió el juego y... lo siento...

— Ruso barato — mascullaba Yuri con desdén, la botella vacía todavía en su mano — ¡deberías avergonzarte, viejo calvo! ¿dónde está tu cultura rusa? ¡¿dónde?! ¡Putin debería exiliarte por traición a la patria!

Viktor apenas si se movía mientras Yuuri intentaba reanimarlo. Mila soltó una risotada.

Otabek miraba incrédulo a Yuri, ¡él nunca había sido patriota, siempre se quejaba de su país! el kazajo recordaba nítidamente la tarde pasada cuando Yuri se estaba quejando de Putin y sus nuevas y estúpidas leyes (palabras de Yuri) sobre la tenencia responsable de canes "¡¿y los gatos qué?! ¿dónde deja ese viejo pulgoso a los gatos?" había dicho indignado leyendo el periódico.

Yuri se tambaleó, pero Otabek lo afirmó a tiempo. Aunque debía reconocer la tolerancia al alcohol del rubio, Otabek sí notó que el chico se hallaba lo bastante mareado como para asegurar que ya estaba borracho. Lo consoló ligeramente el hecho de que al menos pudiera mantener la consciencia, no como Nikiforov, pero de pronto el chiquillo se afirmó en su hombro y se encorvó, acariciándose el estómago.

— Yura, ¿estás bien?

Una pregunta bastante estúpida.

— _Ugh_, qué asco — respondió arrugando la nariz.

— Ehh, Beka, yo que tú lo llevo al baño — apuntó Mila — si vomita aquí será mucho más vergonzoso que si lo hace en los baños...

Altin suspiró, dándole la razón y ayudando a un tambaleante Yuri al final del recinto, donde aguardaban los baños.

— No es nada, soy ruso, yo aguan... to ¡aguanto! — le decía mareado a su amigo.

En el baño de mujeres, las chicas hacían una larga fila, muy distinto que el baño de hombres, en el que salió un chico y dentro no había nadie más.

Yuri seguía balbuceando cosas sobre Rusia y en un momento Otabek soltó una ligera risa cuando su amigo dijo algo del meme de Putin montando un oso.

— ¿Te duele mucho el estómago?

— Un poco — le respondió con las mejillas rojas y agachándose casi por inercia al inodoro.

Otabek sobó la espalda de Yuri con paciencia. El kazajo sacó sin permiso ni reparo una liga en la muñeca de su amigo y comenzó a tomar con delicadeza cada una de sus hebras para amarrarlas.

— ¿Cómo sabías que tenía una liga ahí? — preguntó Yuri con una media sonrisa.

— Te conozco, sé que siempre tienes ligas en tus muñecas.

Terminó su tarea y se arrodilló a su lado, poniendo los demás mechones rubios sueltos tras las orejas de Yuri. El ruso dejó un fugaz beso en su muñeca.

— Beka, tú eres mi chico kazajo favorito.

Otabek sonrió, divertido y ligeramente enternecido por ese comentario. Asintió al muchacho arrodillado frente al inodoro.

— Bien, Yuri, ¿y quién es tu chico ruso favorito? — preguntó.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia él. Otabek intentó retroceder, pero la pared del pequeño cubículo no se lo permitió. Yuri olía a alcohol.

— ¡Esos bastardos me mintieron! ¡no son rusos! nadie que no pueda beber vodka puritano puede considerarse ruso, mucho menos mi ruso favorito — declaró arrastrando las palabras.

— Bien, bien — no le llevó la contra porque sabía Yuri estaba ebrio.

La cercanía lo ponía nervioso, así que lo separó con delicadeza, pero Yuri lo miraba intensamente.

— Beka ¿y yo? — preguntó con un puchero.

— ¿Tú qué, Yura?

— ¿Soy tu chico ruso favorito? — preguntó con sus pupilas tan dilatadas como un adorable minino.

Otabek sintió un arrebato de ternura ante la pregunta. Yuri esa noche estaba siendo muy adorable (además de feroz con la bebida).

— Sí, Yura, tú eres mi chico ruso favorito.

Plisetsky esbozó una sonrisa radiante. Altin acarició el cuello blanco de Yuri y se inclinó ligeramente para dejar un beso en su frente.

La música de la fiesta allá afuera se sentía sofocada dentro de las paredes del baño, y dejó de importar cuando Yuri posó su propia mano sobre el brazo que Otabek asía en su cuello, repartiendo una pequeña caricia con sus dedos.

Otabek sonrió y recibió un corto beso de Yuri en los labios.

Estaban en un ordinario baño de_ discoteque_, pero aun si estuvieran bajo las más fétidas alcantarillas, los besitos de Yuri eran como volar en una suave y dulce nube en el cielo. Y no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su cariño cuando lo miraba con esos preciosos ojos esmeralda.

— Eres mi chico favorito, mi chico kazajo favorito. No hay nadie más, ningún ruso barato o japonés u otro kazajo, nadie más, ¿comprendes?

Otabek volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Tomó la mejilla de Yuri y cerró los ojos para volver a besarlo, pero Yuri lo separó de golpe y bajó el rostro, vomitando en sus pantalones.

Oh. La dulce nube de gatitos se había roto para oler a ácido y comida semi digerida revuelta con alcohol.

Otabek cerró los ojos y desvió la cara lentamente, pegándose a la pared, asqueado e intentando no entrar en pánico. Su chico ruso favorito había hecho de él su inodoro favorito.

* * *

_día 10: fiesta_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. día 11

_~ hands_

•

Desde la salita Yuri veía a Otabek preparar un café a tientas. Le había costado, pero lo había dominado.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle a su amigo y pareja si es que necesitaba ayuda, pero recordó las muchas veces que Otabek le había dicho que él también tenía su orgullo y quería valerse solo al menos para prepararse un mísero café. Así que lo dejó así.

Vio las manos de Altin pasearse por los estantes superiores, mientras contaba casi por inercia.

— Uno, dos, tres...

Sus dedos se afianzaron a la cuarta manilla. La repisa de las tazas.

Yuri asintió, tenso en su asiento cuando vio que el agua ya hervía y Beka debía llenar el recipiente de porcelana. Alzó su cuello para observar mejor a su pareja, que atinara la punta del hervidor con la taza, que no derramara, que no se quemara las manos.

Solo pudo suspirar cuando vio que lo conseguía. Se volvió a sentar.

— El azúcar está acá, Beka.

— Bien.

Los ojos verdes no se despegaron de él, viendo como sus manos volvían a recorrer las paredes con la taza en su mano y rodeaba con cuidado cada mueble de la casa.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Yuri sonrió.

— Sé que estás ansioso por hacerme una tonta tostada, así que te daré el gusto de hacerlo — suspiró Otabek con una sonrisa rendida.

Yuri dejó un beso en su mejilla y comenzó a hacer justamente lo que su pareja había previsto haría de todos modos.

Cuando a Otabek Altin se le diagnosticó una enfermedad que le deterioraría la vista progresivamente, nada había sido fácil. Ni para Yuri, ni para el muchacho mismo.

Fue la primera vez que Yuri había visto llorar a su mejor amigo. Le había pedido que lo dejara solo, pero él no se fue, se quedó con él en la habitación y lo consoló hasta que se quedó dormido.

También se quedó cuando Otabek le dijo que ya no podrían ser amigos porque él solo sería una carga para Yuri y lo mejor sería que él buscara mejores lazos. Se quedó cuando los primeros síntomas aparecieron, cuando Otabek tuvo un accidente en educación física, en el colegio, y lo trasladaron al hospital. Su amigo le pidió que se fuera porque no quería que lo viera así, tan lamentable. Testarudo, Yuri se quedó, ante los gritos de Otabek que se sentía un inútil y un próximo lisiado. Yuri se aferró a la puerta del cuarto de Otabek en el hospital y se quedó. Lloró, pataleó, discutieron, hubo muchos gritos, pero se negó a dejarlo solo.

Otabek volvió a llorar cuando Yuri lo besó y se le confesó. Para ese entonces la vista en su ojo derecho era muy borrosa y la de su izquierda casi perdida. Le rogó a Yuri que buscara a alguien mejor que él, alguien que sí pudiera merecerlo, alguien que sí pudiera mirarlo en las mañanas al despertar y en las noches antes de dormirse, alguien que pudiera contemplar lo hermoso que era y lo apreciara con todos sus sentidos. Un afortunado que pudiera mirar lo bonito que eran sus ojos antes de cerrar los párpados y besarlo.

No importó lo que dijera o lo que le pidiera, Yuri se quedó. Se quedó no por lástima o responsabilidad, se quedó porque podía y porque quería hacerlo, porque amaba tanto a su amigo que pensar una vida sin él era como si le quitaran el aire. No le importaba que Otabek quedara ciego con el tiempo, él quería quedarse con él, con sus voz grave, con su tacto cálido, con las margaritas en sus mejillas, con su corazón herido, con todo lo que era y sería.

Le había tomado las manos y se las había besado. Puso la punta de los dedos de su amigo en sus mejillas y le dijo:

— No necesito que me mires con los ojos, puedes hacerlo con tus manos. Otabek, no me iré.

Fue una lucha dura. Yuri recordaba haber visto llorar a Otabek más veces de las que quisiera, pero el tiempo fue gentil con ellos y él no podía estar más enamorado del hombre que tenía a su lado, de lo luchador que había sido y de cómo todavía seguía viviendo.

Cada año las súplicas de Otabek a Yuri para que se fuera fueron menos. Otabek lo dejó acercarse lentamente y, cuando ya se había acostumbrado al cariño de las tibias caricias de Yuri, dejó poco a poco de ser el animalito herido del rincón que mordía la mano que le ofrecía amor.

— Tienes otros sentidos para quererme, tu vista no lo es todo, no es necesario que me mires.

.

.

.

Yuri levantó las tapas de la cama y se metió entre las sábanas, recostándose muy apegado al pecho de Beka. Sintió unos labios sobre su frente y rio. Tomó la mano de su novio y la acunó sobre su mejilla.

Otabek suspiró, cerrando los párpados. Sus dedos repasaron cada curva conocida en el rostro de Yura. Sus yemas resbalaban sobre la tibia y suave piel, descubriendo los pómulos alzados y las mejillas lisas, la mandíbula puntiaguda y el mentón firme, subían a los delgados y húmedos labios de Yuri donde era recibido con una que otra mordida furtiva y juguetona.

— No hagas eso — una suave risa brotando de sus propios labios.

La nariz pequeña y respingada, las cejas finas y suaves, su frente donde siempre encontraba algún mechón travieso cayendo, las largas pestañas que besaban sus yemas.

Cuando su mano bajaba por el cuello de Yuri como si fuera un tobogán, descubriendo bajo la ropa sus clavículas y su pecho ansioso, subiendo y bajando si se aventuraba a ir más allá. Sabía que Yuri estaba sonrojado y agitado, no necesitaba mucho conocimiento para saber que esperaba alguna caricia _más profunda._

_No necesito que me mires con los ojos, puedes hacerlo con tus manos._

Una tersa pierna desnuda escalando en su cadera y otra mano más pequeña buscando bajo su pijama. Un beso de Yuri en sus labios.

Ninguno necesitaba ojos para mirar al otro. Solo necesitaban el tacto cálido encubriendo ambos corazones que latían al mismo tiempo, sincronizados.

* * *

_día 11: manos_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. día 12

_~ underwear_

•

El despertador de Otabek sonó a las siete en punto de la mañana. El chico lo apagó casi asustado y volvió a tirarse a la cama, batallando mentalmente para no volver a dormirse. Cuando sintió a Yuri removerse a su lado, fue que decidió reincorporarse y buscar a tientas su pantalón entre el borde de la cama y entre las mantas.

— ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno? — le preguntó la voz ronca de su novio recién despertando.

Otabek gruñó despacio en una negativa. Encontró su pantalón de pijama y se lo puso.

Quedarse jugueteando con Yuri entre las sábanas hasta las tres de la mañana no había sido una opción muy acertada. Ahora sentía que podría desmayarse.

Prendió la luz de la lámpara a su lado (cosa que pensó debió haber hecho antes, cuando buscaba su prenda). Se paró adormilado y entró al baño para darse una corta ducha que no lo ayudó a revivir.

Volvió al cuarto donde Yuri abrazaba su almohada revisando su móvil. El muchacho entraba más tarde a trabajar, pero ¿cómo demonios podía estar despierto y fresco como una lechuga? misterios de la vida.

El kazajo se sentó al borde de la cama y se pasó la toalla por el cabello con los ojos cerrados. Quería quedarse en casa durmiendo abrazado a Yuri, pero el deber llamaba y las cuentas no se pagaban solas.

Yuri fingió pegarse a su móvil, pero admitía que ver a su novio desnudo era mucho más recreativo para la vista. La espalda ancha y trabajada, las caderas estrechas, esa hendidura deliciosa de su columna en su piel bronceada ¡ay, Dios! ese hombre era su Adonis personal, su perdición.

Sus ojos verdes lo siguieron por toda la habitación. Su novio sacó una camisa del clóset, un par de calcetas, pantalones y... ropa interior. Yuri elevó una ceja cuando lo vio sacar eso último.

— ¿Bebé? — llamó.

Otabek volvió a emitir un sonidito gutural haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿en serio no quieres un café?

— No te preocupes — respondió con voz ronca — podría retrasarme, prefiero comprar uno en algún _Starbucks_.

Pestañeaba pesado y Yuri hasta se sintió culpable por haberlo entretenido hasta altas horas de la noche. No obstante, no pudo evitar apretar la almohada y ocultar su sonrisa divertida cuando lo vio vestirse.

Otabek ordenó a tientas sus últimas cosas e ingresó por última vez al baño. Iba a marcharse cuando Yuri lo detuvo para hacerle correctamente el nudo de la corbata.

— Ahora sí — dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

— Gracias, Yura. Nos vemos a la noche — murmuró Altin, dejando otro besito en su frente.

Yuri se volvió a recostar y echó un vistazo a su móvil. Las siete con cuarenta, todavía le quedaban una hora antes de levantarse. Se quedó un rato en silencio, miró el clóset y soltó una risa divertida en medio de la penumbra.

El buen horario de trabajo de Yuri se debía a que trabajaba por las mañanas los sábados y el estricto horario de trabajo de Otabek se debía a lo contrario, porque él salía temprano los viernes y tenía todo el fin de semana libre.

Por ello mismo Yuri no se sorprendió cuando llegó a las siete de la tarde a su hogar y Beka todavía no llegaba. Dejó las compras en la cocina y se recostó en el sofá a ver alguna película mientras aguardaba a que su novio llegara para cenar juntos. Había sobrado estofado de la noche anterior así que todo _ok_.

Sintió la llave en la cerradura a eso de las ocho con treinta y se asomó como un gatito desde el sofá. Otabek entró más despierto de lo que se había ido en la mañana y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó a Yuri mientras pasaba directo a la cocina a recalentar la cena.

¿Era su idea u Otabek había evitado su beso de bienvenida? una divertida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Yuri lo siguió hasta la cocina. Otabek no le estaba dando la cara, ¿acaso estaba avergonzado?

— Mi día estuvo bien, ¿qué tal el tuyo? — preguntó de vuelta.

— Sí, bien, bien — asintió el kazajo, sacando un yogurt del refrigerador y comiéndolo a rápidas cucharadas. Botó el pote a la basura y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta — lo siento, debo hacer algo y vuelvo, ¿ves la cena por mí?

¡Oh! ¡Otabek estaba avergonzado! su cara estada roja.

— ¡Espera!

Detuvo al kazajo antes de que cerrara la puerta del dormitorio que compartían y notó que lo había sorprendido.

— Solo iré al baño — dijo con un tono nada convincente.

— Entonces no tienes por qué cerrar esta puerta, cierra la del baño.

Otabek frunció el ceño.

— Yura... suelta la puerta.

— ¡Beka, no seas tímido! — exclamó divertido.

Otabek suspiró frustrado, mierda, ¡por supuesto que Yuri lo había notado esa mañana! había estado mucho más despierto que él, que se dio cuenta solamente a medio día, cuando fue al baño de la empresa.

Yuri logró colarse por la puerta y, con los centímetros que le ganaba a Altin, logró tumbarlo en la cama mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

— Me sorprendió cuando te vi con _eso_ puesto, pero admito que mi entrepierna tiró un poco con lo sexy que te veías.

Otabek se tapó la cara. No, no podía con la sinceridad de ese hombre.

— Yuri, por favor...

— Pero Beka~ — ronroneó dejando besitos en su cuello y buscando sus labios entre las manos que tapaban su bonito rostro caliente — lo digo de verdad, esa tanga de leopardo se te ve mucho mejor a ti que a mí.

Otabek hizo otro de sus sonidos guturales que detonaba lo abochornado que estaba.

— Cállate, por favor.

— Se me ocurre que esta vez yo podría ser Jane y tú mi Tarzán, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Ya, para!

— Ay, Beka, te amo tanto, eres tan adorable, me das tantos momentos felices, ¿sabes qué? — su voz animada, extasiada — quítate los pantalones, ¡quítatelos! ¡hay que sacar una foto conmemorativa de esto!

— ¡Yuri, por favor!

* * *

_día 12: ropa interior_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. día 13

_ popcorn_

•

La primera cita que tuvieron fue en el cine, un día jueves a las cinco con veinte minutos.

Yuri estaba emocionado, sería su primera cita oficial en modo romántico con Otabek y eso lo hizo ir sonriendo por todo el camino, algo muy impropio de él que siempre estaba enfadado. Incluso el baboso de Jean se había sorprendido de haber recibido una contestación a su saludo cuando se encontraron en el vagón del tren; mientras sonreía, Yuri le levantó el dedo de en medio, pero algo era algo y no lo había empapelado a insultos como siempre.

Todo fue nubes de gatitos esponjosas y color rosa hasta que... Otabek compró palomitas saladas.

_Palomitas saladas... saladas... saladas... saladas..._

Joder, no.

Que si había algo en el mundo que Yuri odiaba más que cuando debía limpiar el arenero de su gata, eran las palomitas saladas, ¡eso sí que no!

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa creó un intenso debate (donde solo él debatía) de por qué las palomitas dulces eran mejores que las saladas. Otabek solo se limitó a sonreír divertido mientras asentía a cada una de las enumeraciones de Yuri.

— Apuesto a que dices esto porque nunca antes las has probado, Yura — había dicho al final Altin, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a casa de Yuri.

Con aquello derrumbó cada uno de los argumentos del chico. Yuri lo vio ofendido, no obstante, no se atrevió a contradecirlo. ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a probar algo que sonaba tan asqueroso? era como beber veneno sabiendo que te ibas a envenenar.

Las palomitas dulces eran mejores, sin duda. Su textura crocante, cuando se pegaban ligeramente a los dedos por el caramelo, el sabor dulce y suave en su paladar...

— Entonces ¿deberíamos tener otra cita? — preguntó Otabek en las puertas de su hogar, sacándolo de su ensoñación — para que pruebes las palomitas saladas, digo yo.

A pesar de lo último, Yuri sonrió como un bobo, asintiendo y recibiendo un beso de despedida demasiado cerca de sus labios; cuestión que alborotó su corazón quinceañero y que esa noche lo hizo soñar con un prado lleno de Potyas maullando melodiosamente en el que él corría libremente hasta llegar a los brazos de Otabek y girar antes de un gran beso como el de las películas. Su primer beso como novios.

En su segunda cita fueron a comer algo antes de ir al cine, puesto la función a la que entrarían sería a las ocho con cuarenta minutos y se saltarían la hora de la cena.

Al inicio, en el puesto de _popcorn_, Yuri dijo no tener tanta hambre.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó Otabek, recibiendo su porción de palomitas.

No. La verdad no estaba seguro.

— Síp — pero eso contestó.

Yuri comía como bestia en su casa. Podía comer hasta cuatro platos de la deliciosa comida que preparaba su abuelo y tenía la maldita suerte -por la que muchas chicas matarían- de no engordar y mantener su esbelta figura.

Pero frente a Beka quiso parecer señorito con estómago de pajarillo. Lástima que no le funcionó. No contaba con que a mitad de la película su estómago comenzara a sonar.

Se mordió el labio, pero al final supuso que no habría nada de malo en robarle un par de palomitas a su novio. Llevó su mano a la caja que había entre él y Beka, chocando sus dedos con el mismo.

Se miraron y Yuri, en la semipenumbra, sonrió con las mejillas rosadas.

— Lo siento...

Otabek negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no le importaba. Pero a Yuri lo puso nervioso que no le quitara los ojos de encima mientras sacaba palomitas y se las echaba a la boca.

Y comprendió de golpe.

Arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante el sabor salado y escuchó la risa bajita de Otabek. Yuri lo golpeó en el hombro mientras tragaba grueso. Diablos, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle en los gustos de su novio.

No se esperó que la mano de Otabek escalara su mejilla mientras se recomponía del sabor en su boca. El muchacho se acercó y pegó sus labios despacio. Yuri quedó en _shock_.

Era su primer beso con Otabek, ¡su primer beso!

Le costó unos segundos reaccionar, cuando Otabek se iba a separar de él alcanzó a atajarlo y volvió a unir sus labios.

Fue suave y cálido, el aliento de Otabek era sabroso.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Altin mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y echó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Yuri se saboreó los labios. _Sabor salado._

— Supongo que con hambre se come de todo, ¿no?

Yuri soltó una risotada por el comentario, recibiendo varios _"shh"_ por parte del demás público que querían ver la película.

Bueno, si podía saborear la sazón de las palomitas directamente de los labios de Otabek, qué importaba si fueran dulces o saladas.

* * *

_día 13: palomitas de maíz_

_*notita: tengo que traspasar los siguientes capítulos, así que estaré actualizando en cuanto los reescriba=)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. día 14

_~ rommates_

•

Ser compañero de cuarto de Yuri Plisetsky en la universidad en un inicio fue bastante jodido.

En cuanto llegó en cuanto llegó el primer día, encontró una línea divisoria hecha con cinta adhesiva blanca la cual separaba el cuarto en dos y, cuando se fijó en la cama de una de las esquinas, un chico ceñudo y de aspecto de muñeca lo miraba como si fuera una peste.

Yuri Plisetsky había estado dos años viviendo en esa habitación solo porque para suerte del muchacho los cupos habían cerrado justo sin él poder quedar con compañero dos años seguidos. Hasta que llegó Otabek Altin.

— Esa es tu mitad y esta es la mía. No cruces la línea, no toques mis cosas, no traigas a más gente al cuarto. Yo ocupo el baño cuarenta minutos a partir de las isete de la mañana, no sé cómo te las vas a arreglar tú y no me importa tampoco, pero las cosas son así. Me duermo a las once de la noche si es que no estoy estudiando, ni se te ocurra meter ruido y te juro que si me despiertas, te va a ir muy muy mal.

Otabek quedó perplejo, ligeramente ofendido porque ni siquiera había alcanzado a decir un simple "hola".

Yuri volvió a su móvil y Otabek ingresó con mucho cuidado de no traspasar la línea.

.

.

.

La alarma de Yuri lo despertó a las seis con treinta minutos de la mañana. Gruñó por lo bajo, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño; él estaba acostumbrado a despertar a las siete con quince. Miró a la cama de enfrente ¡y Plisetsky ni siquiera se había levantado! El chico (con una maraña de cabello rubio a la almohada) miraba su celular distraídamente.

Mierda, ¿es que acaso ponía la alarma treinta minutos antes de las siete solo para revisar su móvil? ¡era una locura!

Se quedó mirando el techo, siendo completamente ignorado. Hasta que recordó algo importante. Tomó y miró su celular con manos rápidas: eran las seis con cincuenta.

Estúpido rubio mimado, que se jodiera.

Se levantó a toda velocidad de la cama y hurgó entre sus cosas que todavía no sacaba de su maleta. Sacó una toalla, champú, cepillo de dientes y demás, se volvió a parar y Yuri se reincorporó.

— ¡Oye, no! — le gritó.

Pero ya era muy tarde cuando Altin se había apropiado del baño.

— ¡Abre la puerta, idiota, te dije que yo entraba a las siete!

— ¡Aún no son la siete! — exclamó Otabek desde adentro, preparando la regadera.

Escuchó a Yuri ahogarse con un par de sus propias palabras.

— ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Eres un maldito!

No pudo evitar reírse de los aporreos que daba el rubio en la puerta, en vano, por supuesto.

Si Yuri había querido imponer sus reglas, Otabek estaba dispuesto a rompérselas todas hallándole a cada una la falla. Él iba a sobrevivir a ese maldito año universitario a como dé lugar.

Cuando salió del baño, treinta minutos después, Yuri estaba echando humo por las orejas. Había intentado golpearlo, pero Otabek apuntó hacia la cinta adhesiva.

— Hey, no te pases a mi lado — y Yuri se puso tan rojo que no supo cómo contestarle. Se fue dando grandes zancadas hasta el baño y cerró de un portazo.

Fue la primera victoria de muchas para Altin.

Otra fue cuando Jean entró deliberadamente al cuarto mientras Yuri estudiaba. El chico hizo un barullo tremendo ya que su voz no era de las más pacíficas y, además, porque había visto a una azabache preciosa en el campus y estaba demasiado emocionado contándoselo a su mejor amigo.

Otabek lo dejó hablar y hablar y hablar a sus anchas mientras leía un par de textos sobre su cama. Miraba de reojo a Yuri que se encogía de hombros hacia sus apunte, como si eso lograra borrar la voz de Jean de sus oídos. Sabía que eso lo enfadaría y lo haría estallar (lo que hizo, en efecto, tan solo dos minutos después), pero en cuanto el kazajo vio que el rubio abría esos bonitos par de labios rosados, le espetó con voz rápida.

— Yo no soy el que te está importunando en tu estudio y tampoco invité a Jean, ya lo viste, entró solo.

No había fallas en su lógica y eso colmó a Yuri. Con un chillido tomó sus cosas y se marchó a la biblioteca no sin antes lanzarle una botella de agua en la cara a Jean.

A partir de entonces, no había día en que Yuri no se enfadara por algo que hiciera o dijera Otabek Altin. Hubo muchas discusiones; en todas el kazajo intentaba buscar buenos argumentos y exponérselos a Yuri con calma. Casi siempre salía victorioso.

No supo en qué momento su relación con su compañero de cuarto se volvió tan divertida (o al menos para él era así). Yuri -por alguna razón- odiaba que le hablasen con tono pasivo y cuando Otabek lo hacía, se ponía como una fiera.

— ¡Deja de hablarme así! — le gritaba con la cara colorada.

Le entretenía ver a Yuri enfadado, se había vuelto como su hobbie favorito.

Al cuarto mes de convivencia se sorprendió yendo sin ninguna molestia a su cuarto en el cual Yuri lo recibía con una mirada de mala muerte y algunos insultos por lo bajo. Le encantaba verlo enfadado, no sabía por qué, o quizá le gustaba mucho ver sus mejillas rojas como dos tomates, sus delgadas cejas fruncidas, los grandes ojos verdes soltando chispas, sus finos labios soltando groserías, su figura delgada pero imponente, cuando se desordenaba el cabello por la frustración y su voz ruda gritándole que parara de romper "las reglas de la habitación".

Yuri era interesante y, además, era bonito; había que decirlo.

No obstante, eso no era lo que pensaban los otros chicos.

— No lo sé, Beks. Ese Plisetsky es raro, nunca lo he visto sonreír, siempre está enojado.

Altin subió y bajó los hombros, recostado en la silla de la cafetería y mordiendo su sándwich.

— Y yo escuché que era gay — dijo de pronto uno de sus compañeros — qué miedo compartir habitación.

Otro acotó:

— ¿A ti nunca te ha...? no sé, ¿él nunca te ha hecho algo raro? Ya que comparten habitación, quizá ese chico...

Otabek dejó de morder y lo miró con una ceja alzada, algo (muy) molesto por el comentario que quedó a medias en la mesa.

— Yo que tú me cuido el trasero al dormir, qué puto miedo dormir con Plisetsky a tu lado.

Mierda. Qué tarados más pesados.

Dejó una mano con -quizá- demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa y eso causó más de un respingo por la sorpresa.

— Si son _tan_ héteros no entiendo qué demonios hacen hablando obsesionados de un chico en vez de hablar de mujeres con los pechos grandes o alguna mierda así como les gusta siempre hacer, ¿acaso te gusta Plisetsky que no paras de hablar de él? Ya detente, ofendiéndolo así solo te ves patético.

Las palabras de su boca salieron sin él pensarlo dos veces y la mesa se sumió en un tenso silencio. De pronto, Otabek también se sintió muy incómodo, pero por alguna razón no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y siguió mordiendo su comida con algo de molestia.

— A mí me cae bien Plisetsky — dijo de pronto Jean, sonriendo divertido — me tira cosas para echarme de la habitación y cuando lo saludo me levanta el dedo de en medio, pero es aplicado en lo que hace y fuera de todo parece un buen chico.

Otabek lo miró y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. _Gracias, Jean._

— Y ahora, mejor, hablemos de lo hermosa que está hoy Isabella Yang, por favor — dijo con voz llorosa, apuntando discretamente a una de las mesas en el fondo — ese nuevo corte de cabello le queda tan bien, es una preciosura, mi Virgen María...

.

.

.

Cuando llegó aquella tarde a su habitación, Yuri no estaba allí como era la costumbre.

Un poco extrañado, comenzó a sacar sus libros de su mochila, dejándolos en el escritorio bastante más desordenado que en comparación al de Yuri, quien siempre mantenía su lado impoluto.

Debía estudiar para un examen, por lo que se quedó largas horas pegado con la nariz en sus textos, libros y uno que otro apunte.

La lluvia pronosticada para ese día cayó a las siete de la tarde y, aún cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, Yuri todavía no llegaba.

Miraba a ratos por la ventana, hacia la entrada de los dormitorios, pero el chico no se veía. Volvía al texto en su escritorio, pero lo desconcentraba la hora en su móvil. Intentaba escribir un resumen de los contenidos para el examen, pero la lluvia volviéndose más fuerte allá afuera lo distraía. ¡Mierda! ¿por qué Yuri no llegaba?

Y justo cuando se asomó por vigésima sexta vez por la ventana, vio a alguien encapuchado corriendo hacia el interior con la mochila a la espalda.

Yuri llegó todo empapado y con rostro agitado al cuarto. Cuando se miraron, el rubio hizo una extraña mueca y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Ingresó rápido y violó el espacio de Otabek sin permiso ni reparo, abrió el clóset del kazajo como si fuera el de él y se puso a hurgar.

— ¡Oye, qué haces! — exclamó muy confundido Altin.

— Tienes una maldita caja, la vi cuando te mudaste — unos segundos más y sacó la susodicha de cartón desde el rincón de su clóset.

Otabek estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, pero unos pequeños quejidos agudos y pequeños de oyeron desde dentro del abrigo de Yuri.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué crees que es, tarado? — Yuri y su delicadeza.

El chico se encaminó hasta su lado de la habitación, tomando un par de camisetas de su propio clóset y armando un improvisado refugio para el gatito pequeño que temblaba y se hallaba igual de empapado que su portador.

— Es un gato callejero, ¿es que no tienes ojos para ver?

El comentario no pudo molestarle puesto la criatura que Yuri traía se veía tan débil que él mismo sintió algo de preocupación.

— Hay que secarlo, está tiritando.

— ¿Qué?

Se puso de pie y fue al baño en busca de la secadora de cabello del rubio, yendo rápidamente al lado del otro para conectarla.

— Tómalo y yo lo seco — le dijo — tiene que conservar calor.

Yuri tragó, incapaz de refutarle nada puesto eso era lo correcto.

Cuando el gatito dejó de temblar, una vez ya seco y con colchas calentitas, Yuri sacó de su mochila una lata de alimento para felinos bebés.

— ¿Había algo abierto a estas horas? — preguntó Otabek confundido.

Yuri lo miró de reojo, concentrado en darle de comer al minino desde su propio dedo puesto era tan pequeñito que todavía no sabía comer desde un recipiente.

— Hay... hay una gata en el parque, cerca de la estación, le voy a dejar comida todos los días y hace poco tuvo bebés.

Otabek se le quedó mirando, un poco maravillado por la disposición de Yuri a cuidar animales callejeros. Fugazmente pensó en que tal vez era cierto esa cosa de que si no te llevas bien con los humanos, entonces los animales te entenderán mejor. Pensó que podría aplicarse a Yuri.

— ¿Este es uno de los bebés?

— Sí — asintió apesadumbrado —hoy cuando fui, a la gata se la habían llevado, lo mismo con los demás bebés, pero este estaba escondido atrás de los arbustos muy lejos de donde vivía la mamá. Seguramente se olvidaron de él...

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como la bola de pelos anaranjada lamía desesperado el dedo de Yuri.

Otabek observó discretamente el perfil del muchacho. Jean tenía mucha razón: Yuri era un buen chico, solo lo malentendían porque era mañoso, aspecto al que al parecer él ya se había acostumbrado. Pero ahora, con ese rostro de angustia mientras alimentaba a algo tan pequeño e indefenso sin importarle que él mismo estuviese calado de agua de cabeza a pies, sin importarle el siquiera enfermar, Otabek se sintió algo culpable.

— Lo siento — le dijo, recibiendo los grandes ojos verdes de vuelta — siento siempre hacerte enojar, no lo volveré a hacer.

Yuri lo observó fijamente, como si en cualquier momento esperase que aquello fuera una broma. Pero no fue así. Y una vez se percató de ello, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Se mordió el labio por dentro y dudó bastante en responderle, hasta que se decidió.

— Gracias por-por defenderme el otro día, en la cafetería.

Otabek sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro.

¿Yuri había estado allí? ¿había escuchado lo que habían dicho de él, lo que él mismo dijo? Joder, qué vergüenza.

Dio un asentimiento escueto.

— El gato, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? — preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Oh, no lo sé — Yuri también se mostraba un poco apenado — supongo que lo cuidaré un tiempo y luego le buscaré otro dueño.

— Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Yuri volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

YURI PLISETSKY LE SONRIÓ. YURI LE SONRIÓ A ÉL.

— Bien.

Fue una curva pequeña en sus labios rosados, efímera y sutil, pero suficiente como para alocarle los latidos a Otabek.

— Creo que tener un compañero de cuarto no es tan malo, después de todo — murmuró el rubio mirando al gatito que seguía comiendo como condenado y clavando sus pequeñas garras en su mano.

Otabek no supo cómo reaccionar, se sentía embobado. ¿Estaría bien asumir que ese chico huraño comenzaba a gustarle?

Dios, ¿quién había sido el imbécil de sus compañeros en decir que Yuri no sonreía? Vaya estúpido y ojalá nunca viera a Plisetsky hacerlo. Esperaba que nunca tuviese tal privilegio.

— Sí, no puede ser tan malo, después de todo... — repitió, mordiéndose los labios para contener su propia sonrisa.

Está bien. Quizá sí le gustaba un poco su compañero de cuarto.

* * *

_día 14: compañeros de cuarto_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. día 15

_~ kittens_

•

Todos en el edificio sabían que Otabek Altin del apartamento 408 tenía varios gatitos en su hogar. Los recogía de la calle, los llevaba al veterinario para sus vacunas, su desparasitación, su esterilización y luego les buscaba algún hogar con dueños responsables.

Todos los vecinos sabían que Otabek tenía un gatito favorito. Lo había recogido hacía dos años, una bola de pelos anaranjada y huraña que se pavoneaba con orgullo y arrogancia por los pisos ajenos, pero que no se dejaba hacer cariño por nadie más que su amo. Ese era el único gato que Otabek Altin no había recogido para darlo en adopción, él se había quedado con él.

Por las mañanas se le podía escuchar claramente llamarlo.

— ¡Yura, el desayuno!

Lo mismo a la hora de la comida y a la hora de la cena.

También se le podía escuchar regañarlo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! Tendrás que barrerlo tú.

Todos en el edificio sabían que Otabek era alguien agradable, tranquilo, un poco solitario, pero muy amable. La gente pensaba que era un hombre de negocios puesto que, si bien nadie entraba a su piso, a veces se le podía escuchar hablar con alguien allí dentro y se asumía era el móvil en altavoz.

— Deja los papeles allí, ni se te ocurra jugar con ellos.

— Ya entendí, ya entendí.

También asumían que semejante hombre debía tener (¡por supuesto!) una amante por allí. Los gemidos amortiguados eran el pan de casi todas las mañanas antes de que el hombre se fuera a trabajar.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía, era que dos años atrás, en un día lluvioso, Otabek había recogido una caja con un gato realmente interesante. Un gatito que no era un gatito completamente, sino un híbrido que podía tomar tanto forma humana como forma felina.

...

_A Otabek le costó digerir la idea de tal fantasía siendo cierta, ¡y en su propio piso! Y es que cuando dejó al gatito anaranjado -que había recogido esa tarde- en su living, fue a su cuarto y volvió, quedó shockeado al ver a un adolescente de rubios cabellos hasta los hombros, desnudo, de ojos verdes mirándolo con soberbia, como a un ser inferior._

_— ¿Qué esperas para secarme? — su voz fría y demandante._

_Las primeras semanas de convivencias fueron muy extrañas y difíciles._

_Yuri era un híbrido demandante, arrogante, huraño, se creía el rey de la casa y le daba órdenes a Otabek cada dos por tres._

_"¿Por qué mi plato está vacío?", "hoy dormiré en tu cama, tú vete al sofá", "no necesito una tina, tengo lengua para bañarme", "no tienes el derecho de regañarme si rompo el papel higiénico, tú me dejas solo todo el día y me aburro", "no es asunto tuyo si voy a pasear a los otros pisos, es **mi **vida", "dile a la vecina que odio que meta tanto ruido en la mañana, ¡me despierta!", "mueve el sillón hacia el sol, quiero tomar una siesta"._

_Un día, Otabek simplemente explotó._

_— ¡No soy tu sirviente, Yuri, mucho menos tu esclavo!_

_Yuri frunció el ceño, ofendido, pero Otabek no lo dejó hablar. El hombre se sentía usado y poca cosa para el semifelino al que dedicaba casi la mitad de su tiempo. Se podía decir que Otabek lo quería, pero Yuri siempre lo veía como un ser inferior que debía obedecerlo y limpiar sus desastres._

_— ¡Yo te recogí, Yuri! Yo te cuido, te doy de comer, te doy cama, yo te dejo vivir aquí, pero tú siempre rompes cosas que a mí me cuestan dinero, ¡¿oh, pero tú qué diablos irás a saber de trabajar y el dinero si todo lo que haces es estar echado todo el día, dormir y no hacer nada por la vida?! ¡no tienes el derecho de tratarme así! ¡este lugar es mío mucho antes de que tú llegaras!_

_Yuri se puso rojo de cólera._

_— ¡Tú eres un simple humano y yo soy mitad gato, no me trates así! ¡yo soy el que merece respeto!_

_— ¡Entonces si solo soy un simple humano para ti, vete! ¡Vete y consíguete otro, yo ya me aburrí de ti!_

_— ¡Bien, me iré! No soportaré que un imbécil venga y me grite._

_Al muchacho le salieron las orejas y su cola, abrió la puerta y en tres segundos ya era un gato yéndose para siempre de ese piso._

_Otabek todavía tenía la cabeza demasiado caliente y se sentía todavía muy enfadado como para reparar en cómo había culminado si discusión._

_Al tercer día en que Yuri no volvió, a Otabek comenzó a dolerle su falta, así como también que Yuri decidiera irse en vez de disculparse. Se sintió herido y dejado._

_No se lo había dicho al rubio, pero había comenzado a quererlo de veras. Era un muchacho lindo, inteligente y audaz, su humor negro era algo divertido... ¡pero, joder! Era tan insoportable cuando tenía sus aires de diva y lo mangoneaba de aquí para allá..._

_Estuvo muy deprimido el tiempo en que Yuri había dejado la casa. Se sintió tonto por haberse encariñado así de rápido, pero aunque lo quisiera, no habría podido evitarlo; Yuri tenía un brillo en los ojos que aceleraba su corazón y lo hacía suspirar._

_Yuri volvió dos meses después, sucio, herido y con pequeñas lágrimas bajando de sus ojos felinos. Dejó un grillo muerto que había cazado a sus pies, como ofrenda._

_Nadie lo había recibido, nadie lo había cuidado como Otabek lo hizo, nadie le dio de comer y todos lo habían dejado vagar en la calle como había pasado toda su vida antes de conocer a Altin y este le diera amor y cuidado. Un hombre lo había golpeado por intentar robar un pescado de su puesto y entonces comprendió: Otabek nunca lo había tratado mal, por más que lo hiciera enojar, nunca lo había golpeado e incluso al final de cada pelea, le dejaba una lata de atún sobre la mesa de la cocina. Otabek era una lucecita en su vida que él no había apreciado correctamente._

_Yuri recibió un baño esa noche, agua tibia y manos suaves lavando su espalda y cabello. Otabek aplicó pomada al moratón en sus costillas y había querido cederle su cama como era costumbre, pero Yuri lo detuvo y dijo que quería durmieran juntos._

_Otabek tragó grueso, pellizcándose por su aquello era un sueño o algo por el estilo._

_— ¿Estás seguro?_

_— Sí, tengo frío._

_Sus manos rodearon a Otabek y este pudo escuchar claramente el ronroneo de Yuri antes de caer dormido._

_Y si bien Yuri al día siguiente volvió a ser el orgulloso gato de siempre, Otabek no recibió ningún trato desdeñoso. De hecho, fueron los demás gatitos que él siguió cuidando en su hogar los que se llevaron las miradas de mala muerte del rubio, quien los miraba a la distancia con saña._

_Altin en más de una ocasión tuvo que separar a Yuri en su forma de gato de los otros mininos porque el muchacho les pegaba cuando los veía demasiados encariñados a él; quien ahora consideraba como a un igual, pero de **su** propiedad._

.

.

.

Temprano en la mañana, antes de que su despertador sonara, Otabek comenzó a sentir los besitos y ronroneos dulces de Yuri en su cuello y labios.

— Otabek, hazme cariño — susurró mordiendo su mentón.

Le costó abrir los ojos y desperezarse.

Acarició con algo de flojera el cuello de Yuri, dejando una suave mordida a la que el semifelino jadeó, pegando más su entrepierna a la de su amo y novio.

Otabek no entendía el gusto de Yuri por hacer el amor en las mañanas... pero tampoco se quejaba.

Todavía algo perezoso, juntó sus labios y bajó su mano para apretar el redondo trasero. Yuri gimió bajito, con sus manos toqueteando su torso.

Iban tomando vuelo, pero de pronto Yuri se separó de golpe y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Esa cosa de nuevo — gruñó el rubio.

El pequeño gatito que Otabek estaba cuidando ese mes había entrado a la habitación e intentaba subirse a la cama aferrando sus garritas a las sábanas. Otabek sonrió con ternura.

— Oh, míralo, qué ternur...

Yuri le dio un empujón con su pie desnudo. El gatito rodó por la sábana desperdigada y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Yuri! — reclamó Otabek, reincorporándose — es pequeño, no le hagas daño.

El minino maulló disgustado hacia Yuri y le mostró los dientes antes de irse corriendo. El rubio sonrió victorioso y ronroneó a su cuello.

— Yo tengo que ser tu gatito, Beka, yo soy más tierno, no quiero que mires a ningún gato más — le dijo.

Otabek revoleó los ojos, abrazando su cintura y volviendo a tirarse a la cama con una sonrisa resignada. Besó los labios de Yuri, quien mantenía sus orejas a la vista, el chico lo miraba con intensidad; esmeralda derritiéndose en sus ojos.

Se lamió los labios antes de volver a besarlo con una sonrisa resignada.

— Eres mi gatito favorita, Yura, que te quede claro eso.

* * *

_día 15: gatitos_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. día 16

_~ promises_

•

Antes de que Otabek Altin se fuera de vuelta a Kazajstán terminando su año de intercambio, Yuri Plisetsky y él se habían vuelto inseparables.

Hacían todo juntos, desde los trabajos escolares, los ejercicios en educación física, salir de fiesta, bailar, tener citas, ser el confidente del otro, desvelarse noches enteras viendo películas, reírse de las mismas cosas, escuchar música compartiendo los audífonos, y a´si podríamos pasarnos todo el día enumerando sus actividades.

Eran mejores amigos y la pareja con mejor química (aunque ellos nunca se alcanzaran a confesar).

No obstante, cuando Otabek se fue y las épocas de exámenes para la admisión universitaria comenzaron, poco a poco dejaron de hablarse sin saber que estaban provocando un daño horrible en el corazón del otro. Fue irónico no habérselo dicho al otro siendo que tenían tanta confianza, pero al final ambos dejaron de hablarse y quedaron con el corazón roto cada uno en su respectivo país.

Maldita comunicación.

Pero el destino tenía otra cosa preparada para ellos.

Fue el día en que Yuri se hallaba viendo tonterías en Youtube cuando la publicidad le saltó con un aviso del nuevo tráiler del live action de Tierra de Osos. Yuri quedó boquiabierto, se emocionó, ¡joder! El tráiler se veía buenísimo, solo rezaba porque la película fuera así de genial y los productores no hicieron de ella un fiasco.

¡El live action de Tierra de Osos! ¡¿quién lo habría pensado?!

Entonces, el recuerdo afloró a su memoria de golpe, congelándolo en la silla de su escritorio. Sí había alguien que lo había pensado antes.

.

.

.

_—__ Apuesto lo que quieras a que los de Disney querrán sacar el live action de Tierra de Osos algún día. Y ese día va a ser el mejor puto día de mi vida._

_Yuri soltó una carcajada mientras comía su trozo de pizza._

_Estaba con Beka, acostados en su cama, comiendo una pizza tamaño familiar (cada uno), con la laptop entre ellos y viendo la película infantil de los hermanos osos. Anteriormente Yuri había escogido El Zorro y el Sabueso (con la que había terminado llorando, por cierto) y este había sido el turno de Otabek de escoger su película favorita._

_—__ No creo que lo hagan, Beka. Acaba de salir el del El Rey León. Serían demasiado repetitivos si lo hacen con esta._

_—__ Lo harán, son tan repetitivos que apuesto a que lo harán con esta._

_Yuri terminó su trozo de pizza y le robó a la caja de su amigo otro trozo._

_—__ No lo harán, sacarán otra de princesas o una mierda así, es el típico cliché._

_Le ofreció el trozo que estaba comiendo a Beka mientras veían la pantalla y este le dio una mordida rozando sus labios con sus dedos._

_Se miraron y sonrieron._

_—__ Pagarás tú la entrada y las palomitas si sacan el live action de Tierra de Osos __—__ dijo Otabek._

_—__ Y tú me llevas al parque de diversiones si sacan otra de princesas._

_—__ Hecho. Es una promesa._

_—__ Promesa._

_Se dieron la mano y sellaron su trato._

.

.

.

Yuri sintió su corazón taladrar. Ya habían pasado dos años desde esa promesa que se habían hecho, ¿siquiera Otabek seguiría recordándola? ¿por qué él se sentía tan inquieto?

Miró su móvil, ¿debería llamarlo? Parecía una excusa perfecta para hablarle, ¿pero luego qué? Otabek estaba en su natal Kazajstán, con su familia, sus amigos, su mundo... ¿quizá habría encontrado novia?

La idea le revolvió el estómago, porque aún después de dos años él seguía enamorado del que fue su mejor amigo.

Tomó su móvil y le echó un vistazo al Instagram del kazajo, ligeramente abandonado de no ser porque hacía dos semanas había subido un estado escuchando música.

No iba a mentir, lo echaba mucho de menos.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo al chat de su amigo.

¡Mierda! ¿por qué debía ser tan difícil?

La fecha de estreno era para dos meses más, el dos de diciembre.

No iría, ¿por qué tendría que ir? Era solo una promesa de adolescentes que se habían hecho.

Así se le fueron los días Y cada vez que pasaban la publicidad de la película con nuevos tráilers por la Tv o Youtube, sentía su corazón apretarse.

El dos de diciembre llegó demasiado rápido, más rápido de lo que pensó.

Y allí estaba Yuri Plisetsky a sus veinte años viendo a los adolescentes y adultos entrar y salir del recinto, mientras él aguardaba algo que nunca llegaría, sentado en la banca frente al cine de su localidad al que solía ir con su amigo casi todos los fines de semana.

Las carteleras de Tierra de Osos adornaba las ventanas laterales y su título estaba como el gran estreno.

Habían niños y adolescentes saliendo muy emocionados del lugar, ¿acaso habrían visto la película? ¿había estado buena? ¿sería divertida? ¿cómo sería la animación?

Miró su móvil. De solo impulso le había enviado hacía dos horas una de las publicidades a Otabek por Instagram, pero el chico ni siquiera lo había visto y su hora de conexión era desde hacía dos días.

¿Quizá debería ir a verla solo?

_Ugh, no_. Meneó la cabeza, ¡entrar solo sería muy lamentable! Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí afuera sentado perdiendo toda la tarde.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Otabek? ¿recordaría su promesa?

Diablos, su corazón volvía a doler. Quería llorar. Bajó el rostro mirando su regazo, sintiendo sus ojitos anegarse en lágrimas.

Entonces su celular vibró y lo tomó como condenado.

_95566xxxxxx: Hey, Yuri, ¿eres tú? [foto adjunta]_

¿Número desconocido? ¡un momento! ¡esa era una foto de él y era de ese mismo instante! Una fotografía en ese mismo lugar donde estaba sentado, de espaldas y al parecer sabían su nombre. Miró con miedo hacia todos lados, ¿quién mierda lo acosaba?

Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse y caminó mirando su móvil, apunto de bloquear el número, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

La voz algo más profunda, sedosa, pero reconocible, el aliento tibio.

— Sabía que eras tú.

Yuri volteó asustado.

Otabek Altin lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, llevaba un hoodie simple y los audífonos colgaban en su cuello. Tenía la misma apariencia que dos años atrás cuando lo despidió en el aeropuerto.

— Es un alivio que no lo hayas olvidado, aunque me sorprendió pillarte aquí.

— ¡T-tú! ¡qué... qué haces acá!

Lo miró como si fuera algo increíble y Otabek soltó una risa divertida. No obstante, Plisetsky no aguardó respuesta, Yuri sintió todas las células de su cuerpo reaccionar de acuerdo a su corazón. Se acercó desesperado y le dio un beso cargado de euforia. Le dio un beso a Otabek Altin como nunca se lo dio antes y como nunca se lo había dado a nadie.

Otabek se sorprendió, pero reaccionó con las mismas ansias a los segundos, comiéndole la boca y mordiendo sus labios con emoción.

Yuri se separó, con los ojos cristalizados. Miró su rostro y de sus labios salió un leve sollozo antes de que volviera a besarlo. ¿Qué hacía ese tonto kazajo allí? ¿no estaba soñando? Pero los labios sólidos y suaves le decían lo contrario: esa era la realidad.

— Me ofrecieron una beca de intercambio en la universidad — _estúpido cerebrito_, pensó Yuri — escogí San Petersburgo y llegué hace tres días... iba a llamarte, pero no me atreví, por eso vine a comprar entradas para inventar una excusa e invitarte. Quería volver a verte.

— ¡Beka! — sollozó — t-te envié un mensaje por Instagram y no me contestaste...

— Oh, lo siento — dijo apenado el kazajo — no entro mucho a Instagram, me aburre... de verdad me sorprendí al encontrarte aquí, soldado — Yuri se sintió temblar ante tal antiguo apodo — ¿quieres entrar conmigo?

Volvieron a besarse, antes de que Yuri contestara.

— Pero no traje dinero, solo vine a llorar acordándome de ti — admitió limpiándose las lágrimas que no querían dejar de escaparse de sus verdes ojos.

Otabek lo abrazó, soltando una pequeña risa.

— Y yo tengo el dinero para las de mañana que están en rebaja, no me alcanza para ahora.

Yuri refregó su carita contra el cuello del kazajo, apretándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Soltó una risa por los nervios y la emoción. Dios, estaba demasiado feliz.

— Vengamos mañana y llévame al parque de diversiones también.— el rubio lo miró, sorbiendo los mocos — y háblame cuando quieras, yo te voy a hablar también, ¡háblame de todo! — dijo rápido, antes de que el llanto lo dominara de nuevo — no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio y hacer muchas cosas juntos y no separarnos nunca y-y vengamos mañana a ver la película...

Otabek soltó un gemido lastimero.

— Yo solo venía a comprar unos tristes boletos para el cine y tú me dices estas cosas...

— Viniste buscando cobre y encontraste oro.

Otabek soltó una carcajada. Yuri sonrió secándose el rostro.

— ¿Es una promesa? — preguntó Altin, sus ojos siendo chocolate derretido.

Yuri asintió una y otra vez.

— Es una promesa, Beka.

Una promesa era una promesa. Y la nueva promesa tácita de jamás volver a separarse la sellaron con un dulce beso.

* * *

_día 16: promesas_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. día 17

_~ chess_

•

A Yuri no le agradó nada cuando Mila olvidó su cartera en su casa justo el día en que saldrían de compras, justo recordándolo cuando ya se hallaban en el centro.

Pateando piedras (al menos Yuri) se tuvieron que devolver a la casa de la muchacha que simplemente reía por su cabeza olvidadiza, ignorando por completo y con hábil destreza el humor de perros de su amigo.

— Creo que había helado en la nevera, si quieres podemos tomar una copa antes de irnos.

Y con solo esa frase arregló un poco la cara de su amigo.

— Espero que sea de moras, bruja, ¿están tus papás en casa?

— Sí. Mis papis y mi hermano mayor.

Yuri levantó una ceja,

Mila tendía a decirle hermano a su hermanastro por parte paterna, siempre hablaba de él y decía que era su hermano favorito puesto las gemelas menores eran muy ruidosas y siempre se robaban su maquillaje para _"hacer tutoriales fails en Youtube"_ (palabras de Mila).

— ¿Ese no estaba en Kazajstán?

La chica asintió.

— Pero volvió ayer.

— ¿Y las gemelas?

— De visita donde la abuela.

Yuri no le prestó mucha atención cuando Mila comenzó a parlotear y parlotear sobre su hermanito. Algo de que comenzaría la universidad el próximo año, que sus padres estaban muy felices y blablabla.

— ... recuerdo que me enseñaba a sumar y restar cuando era más pequeña, es muy inteligente el desgraciado, en el colegio siempre ganaba los campeonatos de ajedrez.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante lo último, burlesco.

Si jugaba ajedrez de seguro era un bobito nerd con grandes gafas, granos en el rostro, estúpida camisa dentro de los pantalones e incisivos demasiado grandes que sobresalían como los de los conejos. La imagen mental lo hizo soltar otra sonrisa divertida.

Fue por ese prejuicio de Plisetsky, que cuando se abrió la puerta del hogar Altin-Babicheva, se tuvo que tragar sus palabras.

— Olvidaste tu cartera — le dijo un muchacho de bonitos rasgos a Mila, tendiéndole su pertenencia.

— ¡Beka! — dijo emocionada la chica — Beka, él es Yuri, es mi mejor amigo. Yuri, mi hermano Otabek.

Los ojos rasgados y castaños lo miraron y Yuri sintió su corazón correr y su cara caliente. Hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para que su boca no se abriera por la sorpresa.

Sus ojos eran muy profundos y de un precioso caoba, la mandíbula firme y un mentón que tentaba a recorrerlo a mordidas. Tenía tez bronceada (una debilidad para Yuri, siendo tan pálido desde pequeño). Usaba un buzo simple y una camiseta de manga corta que mostraba sus bíceps, brazos fuertes, duros, trabajados. Incluso si su cabello estaba algo desordenado, deseó poder arrastrar sus dedos por su nuca.

¿Qué mierda? ¿ese chico había tomado un año sabático en su natal Kazajstán o se había ido a formar para el Ejército? ¡era un papucho!

No supo si el hermano de Mila pudo ver a través de él, pero le sonrió divertido a la par que le tendía la mano.

— Un gusto, Yuri.

Asintió apenas y cogió la mano que se le tendía: grande y algo más callosa que la suya, ¿haría pesas? Joder, recibiría gustoso una nalgada de esas manos.

_Contrólate, imbécil, no eres una puerca... bueno, sí, pero que no se note._

Aunque conocía cada rincón de esa casa, dejó que su amiga lo guiara hasta la cocina, donde coincidentemente el padre de Mila aguardaba por su hijo para continuar con su partida de ajedrez.

Yuri nunca antes había tenido su cerebro tan apunto de explotar. Se había sentado junto a Mila sobre el mueble a un lado de la cocina, pero podía sentir la mirada de su hermano mayor sobre sí mientras comía su helado despacio y avergonzado.

Quiso morir, también, cuando se lo encontró la semana siguiente jugando ajedrez en la plaza con los ancianitos.

¿Qué demonios era ese chico? ¿una mezcla de sexy nerd ardiente filántropo de la tercera edad?

Mierda, al parecer sí le gustaba mucho Otabek Altin-Babichev si el pensamiento de llevarlo a jugar ajedrez con su abuelito Nikolai cruzó por su mente.

No notó que se lo había quedado mirando a mitad de camino sino hasta cuando los ojos castaños buscaron de dónde provenía la sensación de sentirse observado, y lo halló a unos metros más allá.

Yuri apretó las correas de su mochila sintiendo la cara caliente e intentó hacerse el tonto, pero Otabek le levantó la mano y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Y no pudo huir, habría sido muy obvio.

Tragando y con el corazón galopando, se acercó al chico, preguntándose qué querría.

— Hasta luego, señor Ivanov — escuchó que se despedía cuando el anciano frente a él tomó su bastón y se retiraba con una sonrisa satisfecha por la buena partida.

Otabek le hizo una seña para que ocupara la silla vacía y Yuri asintió.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿no vienes con Mila? — le preguntó mientras ordenaba las piezas en el tablero.

— Estoy bien. No, la bru... eh, digo, Mila se quedó en clases de reforzamiento de biología.

Otabek sonrió suavemente.

— Ya veo, nunca se le ha dado mucho el estudio.

Yuri jugó con sus manos en su regazo.

— ¿Juegas conmigo? — le preguntó mirándolo con esos pedazos de chocolate fundido que tenía por ojos.

Yuri esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

— No soy tan bueno en el ajedrez como tú, Otabek. Mila me dijo que ganaste varias competencias de esto.

— ¿Mila te habla de mí?

Asintió.

— Es de lo único que sabe hacer en biología.

— Y supongo que tú sabes que es mejor prestar atención en clases que escuchar cosas aburridas sobre mí — dijo con un deje de humildad en la voz a la que Yuri sintió ternura.

— Si quiero puedo hacer ambas cosas.

Otabek lo miró elevando una ceja.

Oh, mierda, ¿eso había sonado como un sutil coqueteo? Yuri tosió, desviando la mirada.

— Bueno... de todos modos no soy bueno jugando.

— Puedo contenerme, si quieres, para conocerte con mayor gentileza — Yuri tragó en seco con una sonrisa nerviosa — conocer mejor tu jugada, digo.

Sus manos terminaron de ordenar las piezas y sus ojos se encontraron.

— Empiezan las blancas — dijo sonriéndole.

Yuri asintió y movió un peón de en medio sin mucho conocimiento de qué hacer. Solo sabía cómo se movían las piezas y cómo se ganaba, pero no tenía ni puta idea de estrategias, tácticas defensivas o cosas así, por lo que al par de minutos, inevitablemente Otabek sentenció un:

— Jaque mate.

Y Yuri fingió un puchero, pidiendo la revancha aunque sabía lo más probable era que volviera a ser masacrado.

— Sé que a Mila le gusta mucho hablar, ¿no te ha contado cómo se comprometieron nuestros padres?

Yuri se mordió la uña, moviendo con cautela una torre.

— Creo que dijo algo, pero no lo recuerdo — y es que Mila hablaba mucha cosa junta — tu padre juega ajedrez como tú, ¿no? ¿no tenía algo que ver con esto?

— Sí, algo así. Mamá era muy mala jugando a juegos de mesa — Yuri soltó una risilla, él también era muy malo — y papá era muy bueno en el póker, carioca y el ajedrez. Le dijo que jugaran solo una partida de ajedrez y mamá aceptó.

— Supongo que perdió.

— Sí — y con un último movimiento, añadió: — jaque mate.

— ¡Pero...! — Yuri observó las piezas como si estas mintieran y Otabek sonrió por la consternación del muchacho — ¡otra vez! — dijo ordenando cada parte en su casilla, nuevamente.

Yuri partió nuevamente con las blancas a su custodia.

— ¿Y qué hay después? ¿había un anillo dentro de la pieza de la reina? — preguntó entretenido.

— No... pero eso hubiese sido una idea bastante original — Altin le dio el mérito por esa gran idea — la destrozó sin piedad.

— Auch, qué injusto, debió haberla dejado ganar.

— No lo pensó, estaba nervioso y solo lo hizo para ganar tiempo.

Yuri no notó la mirada de Otabek sobre él.

— Hubo tres jaque mate a favor de papá antes de que decidiera sacar el anillo.

Yuri cometió un error, dejó desprotegida a su reina y Otabek en un rápido movimiento volvió a acorralarlo.

— Jaque mate, Yuri.

Yuri iba en camino a reclamarle, cuando su cerebro atrapó la información y la mirada de Otabek se pegó en él con algo de expectación.

Mentira.

Sus mejillas se encendieron como dos cerezas y su corazón latió con mucha fuerza.

— Yo no... no me quiero comprometer tan joven... — dijo en un hilillo de voz.

Su reacción fue tan tierna que Otabek soltó una risa. Ese chico realmente era muy lindo. Claro que no quería ofrecerle un anillo (¿todavía?) solo quería pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo.

— Entonces, ¿me harías el honor de ir a tomar un café después de esto?

Algo en el estómago del menor se agitó con gracia, un zoológico, quizá. ¿Eso era una cita?

Sonrió apenado y se echó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja aun cuando este ni se había movido de su sitio.

No obstante, aunque a Yuri le gustara mucho ese chico, lo sentía, pero él era un mal perdedor. Si Otabek quería algo, debía hacer algo a cambio por el orgullo de Yuri.

— Si me dejas ganarte una vez, acepto.

Le causó gracia que el kazajo comenzara a ordenar las piezas con ánimo y muy rápido.

Si esa era su victoria, entonces en un par de minutos estarían juntos tomando un café. Y la idea le calentó tanto el pecho, que incluso cuando Otabek estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, Yuri puso toda su concentración en lograr aquel jaque mate definitivo contra ese ardiente chico.

* * *

_día 17: ajedrez_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. día 18

_~ pranks_

•

Otabek tenía cinco años cuando Yuri le dijo que podían hacer "travesuras".

— ¿Qué son _trasevuras... tra-travesuras_? — le preguntó con inocencia mientras armaban legos.

— Lo hacen los mejores amigos — respondió Yuri con orgullo al referirse a Otabek y a él.

— Nosotros somos mejores amigos.

Yuri asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó rápido a Otabek, plantando un beso inocente en los labios de su amigo que quedó perplejo.

— Así se hacen — dijo sonriente.

Otabek soltó un suave "ah, ya veo". Se volvió a inclinar sobre Yuri y le dejó otro besito sobre los labios. Yuri soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¡Lo vi en un vídeo en la computadora de Viktor! Habían dos hombres grandes que eran amigos y estaban sentados muy juntos y uno le dijo al otro que hicieran travesuras.

Otabek lo miraba ensimismado.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

— No lo sé — respondió con simpleza, subiendo y bajando los hombros — Viktor entró al cuarto y cerró la computadora con la cara roja. Dijo que esas cosas no eran de niños, ¡pero sí son de niños porque nosotros somos mejores amigos y podemos hacerlo!

Otabek asintió, dándole la razón a Yuri.

Con el tiempo, Yuri habría de comprender que lo que estuvo a punto de ver era una película porno en la computadora de su hermano mayor.

Siguieron haciendo _travesuras_ mientras nadie los veía, porque Otabek también había averiguado por parte de Jean que eran cosas que eran divertidas, pero que nadie debía descubrirte al hacer una.

Era bonito sentir los labios de Yuri sobre los suyos. Más bonito ver su sonrisa cuando se separaban.

A Yuri también le gustaba, le gustaba lo cálido y confortable que era abrazar a su amigo tras hacer _travesuras_ y no soltarlo hasta sentirse saciado.

Y aún cuando a su tiempo descubrieron lo que realmente era una travesura y lo que significaba un beso en los labios, ellos continuaron haciéndolo. Incluso en la pubertad, aunque eran más discretos, continuaron. También así en la adolescencia.

— Deja de hacer el tonto y pídeme ser tu novio — había dicho Yuri un día en la cafetería.

Otabek se ahogó con su jugo.

— ¿Di-disculpa?

Yuri se apoyó en su mano, con su tenedor en la otra y jugando con su comida, sin ganas de comerla.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a pedir ser tu novio?

Otabek tragó grueso.

— Creí que... que estábamos bien siendo mejores amigos — y dándose besos.

Yuri asintió quedo.

— Pero Jean también se volvió tu mejor amigo — dijo con algo de molestia — y yo quiero un título mayor — tenía que ser el número uno para Otabek.

Altin sonrió -todavía algo sorprendido-. Se frotó el rostro y seguido se inclinó hacia Yuri, dejando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

— ¿Por qué eres tan celoso? — le preguntó y seguido susurró en su oído — solo contigo hago _travesuras._

Yuri no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el nombre en clave que le tenían a comerse la boca cada vez que podían. Quién iba a pensar que su estúpida confusión de niños iba a provocar tan profunda broma interna entre ellos.

— Está bien, Yuri Plisetsky, ya que me obligas...

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Vas a ser mi novio o no?

Yuri se frotó en su hombro como un gatito mimado, aunque en verdad, sí que lo era. Era el chico mimado de Otabek desde su infancia completa.

— Sí — ronroneó — y supongo que ya sabes que hay nuevas _travesuras_ que tenemos que inaugurar — agregó con emoción.

Otabek sintió un apretón de la mano ajena muy arriba en su muslo, cerca de su entrepierna, y se puso rojo como tomate.

Demonios, debió haberlo supuesto. Yuri era un calenturiento aprovechador desde niño.

Por supuesto que si su Yura subía de nivel (de mejor amigo a novio), las travesuras -hasta entonces solo besos- también subirían de escalafón. Y vaya que se encargaría de disfrutarlas...

* * *

_día 18: travesuras_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. día 19

_~ cooking_

•

— ¿Galletas para tus hermanas?

Preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo con ayuda de su amigo y lo dejaba colgado en el perchero.

— Sí.

— ¿No es más fácil regalarles calcetines?

Otabek lo miró con cara de "muy gracioso".

— Ellas me regalaron chocolates amargos para mi cumpleaños, quiero hacerles algo también, pero no sirvo solo en la cocina, ¿me ayudas?

Yuri estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido conmovido. A veces Otabek era tan tierno, ¿quién lo imaginaría con delantal para cocinar y preparando galletitas para sus hermanas? Estúpido, sensual y adorable Beka.

Con razón lo había llamado a medio día preguntando si podía ir a su casa. Sus padres estarían trabajando y sus hermanas volvían de visitar a sus primos pequeños la mañana siguiente.

— Compré todo lo necesario, pero no sé qué hacer.

Yuri miró el libro de recetas que había sobre la mesa.

— ... bate la mantequilla hasta que esté cremosa... ¿qué diablos? ¡pero si aquí está todo muy detallado! ¿cómo no puedes hacerlo solo?

Otabek frunció el ceño y se le colorearon las mejillas. Le acercó un pocillo de vidrio y lo instó:

— Prueba.

Los ojos verdes miraron con duda a Altin. Sacó un trocito rostizado y lo mordió.

JODER, casi se saca una muela.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste estas cosas?

— Ayer — respondió Otabek.

Yuri suspiró, ahogando una risa nerviosa. Vaya mierda. Pero no se lo quiso decir a su amigo para no desalentarlo.

— Te ayudaré y me tendrás que dar algunas.

— Las que quieras.

— Bien.

Sacaron a la mesa todos los ingredientes y, mientras Yuri se tomaba el cabello, sintió unos tibios y suaves labios en su cuello despejado. Dio un respingo y volteó, pero Otabek rápidamente le dio la espalda y comenzó a sacar cosas de un estante superior.

Sonrió divertido.

— Tonto — murmuró con el sonrojo bailándole en las mejillas.

Las galletitas de mermelada que Beka quería hacer eran muy fáciles de realizar. Otra cosa era recibir su ayuda...

Era claro que para que terminaran rápido, cocinar debía hacerse entre dos, pero Yuri debía explicarle a Otabek con peras y manzanas hasta de qué lado se tomaba la maldita cuchara. Y de no ser porque eran amigos (y porque a Yuri le gustaba mucho su amiguito), esa tarde Plisetsky ya la habría culminado a gritos y con la paciencia agotada.

— ¡No seas simio, Altin! Son bolitas de masa pequeñitas. No quieres que Bibi y Ori se ahoguen con galletas tan grandes, ¿o sí?

— Ya entendí, ya entendí — gruñó.

Y, mientras Otabek arreglaba la base, Yuri sacó la mermelada del refrigerador.

— Esa bolsa que tienes está abierta — le avisó Altin antes de empezar a averiguar cómo demonios se encendía en horno sin hacer explotar la casa.

Yuri miró el paquete de mermelada de damasco en su mano, buscando la abertura con la vista, pero no hallándola en ninguna esquina.

— Dónde mierd...

Un chorrito de mermelada saltó cuando la apretó y dio a parar justo en la nuca de su amigo.

Yuri abrió la boca y una sonrisa involuntaria brotó en sus labios a la par que Otabek volteaba lentamente y lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿En serio, Plisetsky? _¿en serio?_

Yuri intentó borrar su sonrisa, pero no pudo. Solo pudo pensar en lo inútil que era el delantal de cocina con bellos puntos rojos que usaba Otabek en ese instante y eso le provocó otra risa nerviosa.

— Lo-lo siento, es que... ¡es que no sabía por dónde estaba abierta! Tú, ehh, yo lo hago, digo, yo-yo te limpio en seguida.

— He aguantado toda la tarde que me digas simio, idiota, Estupibek y cuanta cosa más, Yura — dijo tomando la cuchara de palo y salpicándole mezcla en la cara.

Yuri tembló y cerró los ojos. Se limpió con su antebrazo los ojos y vio la sonrisa burlona de su amigo.

— ¡Lo mío fue sin querer! — reclamó.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡lo mío también lo fue! — su voz irónica.

Yuri frunció el ceño, la mezcla que sobró le resbaló al labio e inconscientemente se relamió.

Eso no se quedaría así.

Volvió a apretar la mermelada y saltó en el rostro ajeno. Otabek intentó cubrirse, pero fue muy tarde.

— ¡Yuri!

No se quedó parado como tonto, tomó la misma mezcla y volvió a tirarle a Yuri a ciegas mientras se quitaba el pegajoso líquido del rostro.

Yuri se agachó y abrió la boca sorprendido cuando vio que Otabek acababa de manchar el cuadro familiar colgado en la pared.

— La tía Aiman te va a matar...

Esa vez la mezcla le dio directo en la boca y la voz risueña de Otabek resonó por toda la cocina. Yuri tragó, tosiendo un poco y sonrió de igual modo.

Una cosa era que le gustara la risa de Otabek, pero otra muy distinta era la declaración de guerra que ese golpe había iniciado.

La cocina se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla donde la mermelada saltaba hacia todos lados, la mezcla para galletas manchaba los muebles y el suelo, y el horno pre-calentado era símbolo de lo inmaduros -además de descuidados- que estaban siendo dos par de adolescentes de dieciocho años que no dejaban de atacarse con comida y riendo cuando el cuerpo ajeno se manchaba más y más con potenciales galletitas desperdiciadas. Por suerte las galletitas para las hermanas de Otabek estaban a salvo en otra charola y esas sí que no las tocaron.

Eran un fiasco. Era ese momento cuando Otabek recordaba por qué el señor Nikolai no les prestaba su cocina a Yuri y a él; la última vez los muffins de Yuri terminaron pegados en el techo y tuvieron que sacarlos con la escoba.

Yuri intentó rodear el mostrador del centro de la cocina para alcanzar a Otabek, pero su pie resbaló por el piso manchado y se fue de espaldas.

— ¡Oh, Yuri! — Altin se acercó a su amigo — soldado caído, ¿estás bien? — a pesar de su preocupación, reía y Yuri se vio contagiado a pesar del dolor en su trasero y espalda.

Otabek le estiró la mano, pero Yuri lo jaló consigo al piso.

Siguieron embarrándose y forcejeando en el suelo hasta que se cansaron. Con la respiración agitada y soltando risas a ratos, ambos tendidos en el suelo de la cocina, el cabello pegajoso y sus ropas hechas un desastre, pero era lo de menos, ya pronto podrían tomar un baño y Otabek podía prestarle ropas a Yuri; quien estaba acostumbrado a las sudaderas grandes y a los buzos sueltos de su amigo.

Tragó con la sonrisa en el rostro y, en un arrebato de valentía, estiró su mano pegajosa por la mermelada y tomó la de Otabek.

Aguardó con el aliento en la garganta, pero la diestra ajena no tuvo problema alguno en acogerlo y entrelazar sus dedos.

Yuri volvió a soltar una risa nerviosa y Otabek hizo lo mismo, hasta que el rubio dijo:

— Tus padres nos matarán cuando lleguen y vean lo que hicimos.

— Yura, por favor cállate y déjame disfrutar de esto.

* * *

_día 19: cocinando_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	20. día 20

_~ future_

•

— Un gato. Yo definitivamente quiero tener un gato.

Otabek asintió, anotándolo en su lista mental.

— Pero para tener un gato necesitaremos la casa primero, Yura.

Se removió ligeramente y el agua de la bañera se agitó. Tomó los cabellos rubios de Yuri y estrujó el champú con cuidado.

— Una casa en el campo, con mucho verde para que mi gato pueda jugar.

Otabek sonrió. Yuri era tan adorable.

— Bien, una casa en el campo y un gato.

— Y una vaca lechera — añadió, estirando su rostro hacia atrás y mirándolo con esos radiantes ojos verdes — y gallinas para tener huevos felices y pollitos porque son lindos.

Estiró sus labios y Otabek se agachó para darle un beso a esa rosada boca.

— ¿Algo más para tu granja?

Yuri soltó una risita y él aprovechó de enjuagar el cuero cabelludo de su pareja, repasando sus dedos a lo largo de las hebras rubias.

Yuri y Otabek habían atravesado por mucho para estar juntos. Y ahora su familia se conformaba por ellos dos.

Se conocieron en la universidad y tuvieron que salir a escondidas de sus familias por largo tiempo. Cuando los descubrieron (un año después) vaya que todo se convirtió en una catástrofe. Ni a los Plisetsky ni a los Altin les hizo gracia alguna que sus hijos mayores estuvieran en una relación homosexual.

Por negarse a romper, perdieron a su familia, su hogar, su apoyo moral y financiero. Los echaron a ambos de patitas a la calle.

Otabek tuvo que dejar los estudios y comenzó a trabajar. Priorizó a Yuri para que continuara en la universidad y acabara su carrera a pesar de que el rubio hiciera pataleta en un inicio. Nikolai fue la única persona que los apoyó y que lo ayudó a persuadir a Yuri de continuar en la universidad.

Vivieron un tiempo en la casa del abuelo de Yuri, quien al morir dejó expresamente escrito en su testamento que todo lo que tenía era para Yuri Plisetsky, su nieto.

Fue una real lástima cuando el viejo murió. Yuri sufrió mucho, pero Otabek se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de las adversidades.

Se quedaron un tiempo viviendo en el hogar de Nikolai (ahora de Yuri), pero tuvieron que mudarse por cosas del trabajo y comodidad. No obstante, la casa la mantuvieron ya que ninguno quería venderla; ese lugar en donde el anciano les dio cariño y ayuda, para ellos, era algo muy significativo.

En esos momentos residían en el corazón de Moscú.

Años después, cuando la situación de Yuri fue algo más estable y comenzó a trabajar en lo que se había especializado, Otabek pudo reanudar su carrera universitaria pues Yuri dijo poder contribuir con dinero al hogar y ayudarlo con los horarios. Ya le faltaba muy poco para licenciarse.

Arrendaban un departamento pequeño y procuraban ahorrar todo el dinero posible para, en un futuro cercano, poder comprar una casa propia. Esa era una gran meta para ambos, querían con todas sus fuerzas poseer algo propio, algo ganado con sus propios esfuerzos.

Era un futuro que querían construir ellos y para ellos.

— Un auto, porque si viviremos en el campo tenemos que movernos con comodidad a nuestros trabajos y la ciudad.

Yuri se removió ansioso, volteaba a cada rato para verle la cara a Beka, hasta que no aguantó por mucho más la posición. Se paró de la bañera y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su pareja, pegando sus torsos desnudos y apoyando sus manos en los hombros ajenos.

Otabek se resignó a no poder enjuagarle el cabello que se le pegaba a la cara y a los hombros con residuos de espuma de champú. Yuri era siempre tan inquieto.

Altin decidió descansar la espalda contra la tina y escuchó con una sonrisa cada deseo de la persona que más amaba; porque si Yuri lo pedía, Otabek estaba dispuesto a bajarle la luna y las estrellas.

— ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿quieres algo? Yo he hablado todo el tiempo.

Oh, entonces sí se había percatado de ello.

Otabek repasó sus dedos por las costillas del rubio mientras este lo veía ansioso.

¿Querer algo? Bueno, un futuro junto a Yuri ya le parecía de ensueño. Había tenido mil dudas cuando atravesaban sus momentos más difíciles y hasta en un momento le pareció que su relación no funcionaría.

Poder estar allí, planeando un futuro con Yuri, para él ya era suficiente.

— Quiero tener un hijo, ¿puedo preñarte, Yura? — bromeó.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

— Tendremos un gato, ¿no es suficiente hijo para ti?

Soltó una risa por la seriedad de Yuri y frotó su rostro contra su cuello.

— No, no quiero hijos — musitó dejando besitos en la piel blanca y suave — quiero tener luego nuestra casa. Con ese auto poder ir a visitar todos los fines de semana a Nikolai y llevarle flores — Yuri asintió y sonrió — y me gustaría poder despertar todos los días antes que tú para poder verte mientras duermes y pensar "joder, soy un maldito afortunado". Sí, definitivamente quiero eso.

— Lástima que duermes como oso y soy yo el que disfrute verte dormir — refunfuñó el rubio acariciando su nuca.

Otabek sonrió de lado y no soportó más la tentación de esos dulces labios color cereza frente a él. Se inclinó y lo besó sintiendo los brazos de Yuri rodearlo y repasando sus dedos por su espalda.

Las gotas tibias seguían bajando por sus cuerpos.

Ya habría tiempo de enumerar todos sus deseos a futuro. Por ahora, solo quería devorarle la boca y sentir su calor, regocijarse sabiendo que se amaban y que estarían juntos por largos años más.

* * *

_día 20: futuro_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. día 21

_~ friends to lovers_

•

Para nadie era extraño que Yuri y Otabek tuvieran una muy buena química natural. Parecían entenderse sin palabras, pensaban muy similar, sus gustos eran parecidos y el cariño en ellos nacía de forma tan profunda y desinteresada que para sus amigos era normal verlos mirarse con los ojitos brillantes y cosas por el estilo.

— ¿Son novios o qué? — solía preguntar Mila con un deje de gracia en la voz.

— Somos amigos — siempre aclaraban los dos.

Se acoplaban bastante bien, el carácter explosivo de Yuri y el carácter pacífico de Otabek era como personificar el yin y el yang, el uno no podía ser sin el otro; e incluso ver a uno sin el otro resultaba extraño.

Para todo eran Yuri y Otabek y Otabek y Yuri. Jamás solo Yuri. Jamás solo Otabek. Siempre juntos.

— Dejen de abrazarse, me da náuseas verlos tan acaramelados — decía la hermana de Beka cuando los veía demasiado juntos para todo.

— No porque seas una solterona vengas a molestarnos, bruja — le respondía Yuri sacándole la lengua.

O también:

— ¿Cuándo es la boda? — les preguntaba Jean, sin soltar la cintura de su novia, Isabella.

— Cuando pierdas la virginidad — le molestaba Otabek, disfrutando de la risa de Yuri y del sonrojo de sus amigos que habían prometido no perder la castidad hasta años más tarde cuando se casaran ante los ojos de Dios.

Fuera de ello, ni Yuri ni Otabek, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso porque era cómodo ser amigos. Sería lo máximo ser pareja, ¡qué dupla harían!, pero ¿cómo se pasaba de la amistad al noviazgo? Decirlo sonaba tan fácil, pero hacerlo... no tanto.

¿Acaso temían ser rechazados por el otro y dañar tal preciado vínculo que tenían? En parte, sí, pero también ambos eran unos vergonzosos cuando se trataba de temas serios como su obvio enamoramiento.

A Yuri le gustaba sentir el cuerpo más grande que el suyo abrazándolo por la espalda, le encantaba cuando Otabek le sonreía, amaba todo el tiempo que estaban juntos. Se sentía derretir cuando su mejor amigo le acariciaba el cabello o el rostro.

A Otabek le encantaban las manos más pequeñas que las suyas y siempre tibias de Yuri, cuando fruncía el ceño por cualquier cosa o cuando sus ojos centelleaban al hablar de cada locura que hacía su gata, reírse juntos de memes estúpidos o simplemente tomar siestas toda la tarde.

Las miradas cómplices que se entendían a la perfección, el apoyo físico y moral que se brindaban, las sonrisas tácitas que completaban la gracia del otro, la confidencia bajo siete llaves que compartían, las veces que se habían visto llorar y sabían exactamente qué hacer para consolar al otro, cuando a veces terminaban la frase del otro y se miraban exclamando un "¡sí, eso!", el pilar fundamental en la vida del otro para poder sonreír cada día. Pocas veces habían discutido, pero todo por nimiedades, su lazo era tan sólido y profundo que, a pesar de que Yuri gritara en un inicio, siempre terminaban por conversarlo con calma y su reconciliación se volvía inevitable.

Si aquello no era amistad en su más puro estado, entonces no tenían ni idea de por qué demonios el destino los había juntado y creado tal conexión entre ellos.

No obstante, para ambos la necesidad creciente de ser amados en un escalafón más alto para el otro era irremediable.

Últimamente los minutos se estaban volviendo crueles. Otabek no podía soportar la cercanía del rostro de Yuri sin poder pegar la vista en sus labios rosados y Yuri se contenía apenas de agarrarle el rostro a su amigo y robarle hasta el último aliento.

El punto de estallido fue una tarde que rozaba el anochecer, ambos estaban en la cama de Yuri escuchando el nuevo disco de la banda favorita del rubio (tercera favorita de Otabek).

— No lo sé, Yura — le dijo el chico revisando su móvil — la primera balada del disco es buena, pero la segunda -esta- es aburrida, siento que me quedo dormido.

Yuri brincó de la cama, indignadísimo, y se acuclilló inclinado hacia su mejor amigo.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! — exclamó — ambas son buenísimas.

— Pero escucha el bajo de esta — y aguardó unos segundos, aguantando la risa por la cara de Yuri que negaba con rostro de "¡estás tarado!" — el bajo va más lento, ni se escucha, la voz del cantante es muy suave, parece un susurro.

Yuri sonrió nervioso, sintiendo el sonrojo en su cara.

— ¡Oh, Altin, te estás ganando unos golpes!

— ¡Solo digo lo que pienso!

Yuri le picó las costillas, la gran debilidad de Altin que se removió como si lo estuvieran matando, incapaz de contener la risa cuando el rubio se le montó y le apretó las costillas de tal modo que bien parecía un gusano azotándose contra la tierra.

Intentó quitarse a Yuri de encima, pero era incapaz, las cosquillas siempre lo habían dejado sin aliento y la desesperación que sentía lo ahogaba en una risa insoportable. Sintiendo el peligro a flor de piel, en un último intento, pasó las manos bajo la camiseta de Yuri y rasguñó directamente sus costillas.

Otabek apreció bajo sus manos la piel cálida de su amigo, suave y tersa, siendo apretada por sus dedos.

Yuri dio un grito, intentando bajarse la ropa y echándose a un lado, ahogando su risa con la almohada.

Altin se separó para recobrar la respiración. Yuri había dejado todo su torso sensible.

La maldita y aburrida balada seguía sonando de fondo.

Yuri mantenía la mitad de su cuerpo todavía sobre el suyo y se reía contra la almohada.

Volteó a verlo y vio que el rubio lo imitaba, una bonita sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Mierda, era tan bonito.

— Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, Beka.

— Pero yo te quiero aún más — aseguró en un susurro.

Yuri sonrió y se acercó unos milímetros más a su rostro.

— Ah, ¿sí? No te creo.

Altin imitó el gesto y se acomodó mejor. Tenía la tibia respiración de su amigo sobre sus labios.

— Es verdad, Yura.

— Yo te quiero más y sabes que no te conviene competir contra mí.

Altin negó con la cabeza.

— Te aseguro que esta vez yo gana...

— La canción era para ti — soltó Yuri de pronto.

Otabek tuvo un colapso mental de dos segundos antes de entender perfectamente a lo que se refería Yuri, quien se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Y no dudó en que él también debía tener el mismo color.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Yuri sonrió nervioso.

— La estúpida y aburrida balada era para ti — admitió apenado, rodando los ojos.

La balada.

OH, MIERDA.

La misma balada con la que dijo podría quedarse dormido, la que hablaba sobre una media naranja, un enamoramiento y miles cosas más cursis, ¿para él?

Su corazón saltó como loco, pero sintió como un imbécil malagradecido. Quiso azotarse la cabeza contra el pavimento.

— Yu-Yura, yo...

— Sé que no fue tu intención, idiota — murmuró, su cara tan roja como un tomate — pero p-podrías recompensar tu estupidez con, no sé... otra cosa...

Los ojos verdes centellearon en silencio, como lo hacían cuando Yuri decía que amaba a Potya. Y fue la señal final para que Otabek eliminara esos estúpidos tres milímetros que los separaban.

.

.

.

— ¿Son novios o qué? — volvía a preguntar Mila.

Yuri se hallaba sentado sobre el regazo de Otabek y se estiró ligeramente hacia atrás para verle.

Esmeralda y castaño se hallaron en una mini discusión cómplice. Yuri estiró hacia atrás su cabeza y frotó sus mejillas.

Mila se detuvo en seco y abrió la boca a segundos de soltar un chillido de alegría.

— ¡¿Es verdad?!

El kazajo sintió la dicha en cada sílaba que salió de su boca cuando respondió:

— Somos mejores amigos y novios a la vez, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

* * *

_~ día 21: de amigos a amantes_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. día 22

_~ home_

•

Yuri se despertó temprano por la mañana, pero al estirar la mano hacia el otro costado de la inmensa cama, no halló a su compañero.

Soltó un par de quejidos y con algo de dificultad se logró reincorporar. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana. Miró con algo de fastidio los pliegues de la manta estirados a su lado.

Cierto, Otabek estaba en un viaje de negocios y no volvía sino hasta pasado mañana.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera enfadarse por ello, tomó su celular y casi una decena de mensajes del susodicho se mostraron en la pantalla de bloqueo. Se recostó contra las almohadas y comenzó a leerlos.

__Otabear__

_[06:04] Buenos días Yura_

_[06:04] supongo que sigues roncando_

_[06:08] espero que tengas buen día, recuerda desayunar y tomar tus vitaminas_

_[06:08] si se acaba el té, dejé otra caja en la alacena superior_

_[08:48] ¿sigues durmiendo? quiero llamarte_

_[08:48] Nikolai acaba de llamarme, dice que no le coges el teléfono de la casa, le dije que quizá seguías durmdo_

_[08:48] *durmiendo_

_[08:49] si pasa cualquier cosa me avisas, por favor_

_[08:49] y también llama a tu abuelo_

Yuri soltó una pequeña risa, ¿su abuelo y Otabek preocupados porque no cogía el teléfono a las ocho de la mañana? Ilusos, ¡sabían que en su estado su nuevo horario era dormir hasta las doce!

__Otabear__

_[11:20] siento no estar ahí para ustedes, me gustaría de veras llevarte el desayuno a la cama_

_[11:20] de verdad me gustaría estar en casa junto a ti_

_[11:21] me p3rd0 nas ¿_

Yuri volvió a soltar una carcajada. Diablos, Otabek sabía que amaba a ese estúpido gato. Lo conocía tan bien.

__Otabear__

_[11:23] te extraño_

Yuri ahogó un gemido lastimero, él también extrañaba a su esposo. La casa se sentía muy sola sin él allí.

Marcó a su abuelo y habló unos minutos con él para que el viejo no tuviera un ataque imaginando que su adorado nieto había caído por las escaleras estando embarazado o algo por el estilo.

Al terminar, se ordenó los cabellos frente al pequeño espejo que tenía en su mesita de noche y se sacó una foto rodeando con uno de sus brazos su barriga. Se la envió a su abuelo. Se sacó otra y se la envió a su esposo.

__Otabear__

_[11:28] te extraño_

__Tú__

_[12:33] aún vivos haha nosotros también te extrañamos, papá ;) [imagen adjunta]_

Otabek y Yuri ya tenían tres años de casados. Y el bebé ya cumplía los siete meses en la barriga de Yuri. Muy pronto serían una familia de tres y el hogar crecería.

Había sido un camino difícil para ambos, pero tras meses de esfuerzo habían logrado el milagro.

En un principio, la proyección de tener un hijo para ambos había tenido un giro muy inesperado y triste. Según los exámenes que se realizaron al fracasar varias veces: Yuri y Otabek no eran compatibles, por lo que la probabilidad de tener un hijo era casi de un cinco por ciento.

No hubiesen insistido en ello de no ser por Nikolai que, empeñado en querer un bisnieto, había recurrido a sus viejos contactos por ayuda.

— Le gusta decirles "camaradas" — le había dicho Yuri una vez entre susurros a su esposo.

— Ya me lo imaginaba... — contestó Otabek, suponiendo que Nikolai Plisetsky en sus tiempos buenos perteneció a alguna mafia o algo por el estilo puesto cuando se conocieron, el señor ya sabía su biografía completa y hasta los antecedentes de toda su rama familiar.

_"Tengo que conocer al buitre que se quiere llevar a mi Yuratchka"_ le había dicho el viejo, porque su nieto era la luz de sus ojos y no cualquiera era digno de él.

Otabek, sinceramente, había temido en un principio, pero en cuanto el kazajo le pudo demostrar al señor ser digno de Yuri y amarlo completamente y sin ninguna limitante, al final él y Nikolai terminaron convirtiéndose en familia y Plisetsky accedió a afianzar lazos.

Para cuando pudo contactar a especialistas de la salud en una costosa clínica privada, Otabek ya era el segundo nieto favorito de Nikolai.

Estarían por siempre en deuda por él.

Lástima que la casa Altin-Plisetsky estuviera algo alejada de la de Nikolai. Yuri se aburría mucho solo y ni los ronroneos de Potya podían entretenerlo a veces.

Sin embargo, de pronto el rubio sintió la llamada entrando en la computadora que había tenido encendida toda la tarde. La tomó a velocidad luz (o, bueno, toda la que le permitía su abultado vientre), corrió hacia el sofá y se acomodó allí con el aparato en las piernas.

Aceptó la llamada por Skype y un cansado Otabek a las seis de la tarde apareció en vivo y en directo.

— ¡Beka! Luces peor que yo vomitando a las cuatro de la madrugada — exclamó emocionado Yuri.

Otabek soltó una rosa floja, lanzándose a la cama del hotel donde se estaba quedando.

— Hoy también te ves precioso, Yura — el rubio sonrió enternecido.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo, bebé? ¿algún hijo de perra quiso nuevamente interrumpirte en tu presentación?

— No desde que enviaste un mail amenazando a uno de mis compañeros de trabajos con ir a buscarlo a su casa junto a la mafia rusa.

Yuri asintió con orgullo.

— Soy un buen marido — se atribuyó.

— Un excelente marido — concordó Beka — ¿cómo hast estado? ¿ya comiste?

— Doble porción de borscht que dejaste en el refrigerador — sus mejillas se colorearon cuando agregó con una sonrisa — y no que otro piroshki que trajo el abuelo la vez pasada.

Otabek soltó una carcajada.

— Tú no pasas hambre, ¿eh? Y yo extrañando comer contigo...

— Yo también te extraño, no sabía con quién quejarme del estúpido cartero que confundió nuestros recibos con los del vecino — hizo un puchero.

— ¿Y cómo está el bebé? ¿me dejas verlo?

Yuri movió la cámara y la acomodó murmurando algunas maldiciones. Levantó su camiseta y notó como Otabek se inclinaba a la pantalla con los ojos brillantes para observar donde aguardaba su hijo.

— El bebé está bien, me tiene gordo y con estrías, pero está bien.

Hablaron varias horas y Yuri sentía su corazón derretirse en miel sobre hojuelas cada vez que notaba a su esposo batallar contra el sueño solo para poder decirle una y otra vez que ese día estaba tan maravilloso como siempre y que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba mucho, que por favor le mostrara de nuevo su barriga porque no tenía suficiente, que ya quería estar a su lado y que no aguantaba ni un segundo más en esa mugrosa ciudad sin pensar en su cálido hogar y en su familia; en querer abrazarlo y besarle toda la cara hasta que Yuri lo golpeara para que parara.

El hombre finalmente acabó dormido sobre su mano y con la computadora encendida. Yuri se quedó largos minutos admirándolo dormir hasta que decidió que ya era hora de descansar también.

— Buenas noches, Beka.

Le dejó un último mensaje antes de subir a dormir a su habitación.

__Tú__

_[21:01] oye tontito, roncas muy fuerte así que el bebé y yo decidimos ir a descansar. Te amamos mucho y agradecemos todo tu esfuerzo, eres un súper papá oso! te esperaremos con waffles en casa para cuando vuelvas ;) te adoramos por mil, nuestro héroe :') viaja seguro y nosotros te esperaremos aquí en nuestro hogar_❤

* * *

~día 22: hogar

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	23. día 23

_~ letters_

•

Otabek era hijo del general de la policía de la ciudad donde residían. Viviendo en una casa con siete bocas que alimentar, era inevitable que como hijo mayor tuviera que perseguir el mismo ideal de su padre y mantenerse en la capitanía, relevándolo una vez este fuera anciano y jubilara.

Excepto por él, todas sus hermanas eran mujeres. Su padre ganaba buen dinero, pero la mayoría se le iba en contribuciones y en las deudas de la casa donde vivían. El sueldo de Otabek era algo más bajo y siempre era usado para las compras del hogar, lo poco que sobrara, él lo ahorraba.

Por otro lado, Yuri Plisetsky era el hijo de uno de los nietos de un destacado conde de la ciudad. Había nacido y criado en cuna de oro. A él y a sus demás hermanos jamás les faltó el pan en la mesa y podía jactarse de tener una generosa herencia en cuanto su padre pusiera lo pies en la tumba.

Había conocido a Otabek Altin por pura casualidad, un día que le tocó salir a dar su paseo matutino con Mila Babicheva, la prometida con la que se le estaba obligando a casarse a finales del próximo año. La muchacha, de pomposos vestidos y extravagante maquillaje, le había presentado entusiasmada al general Altin y su hijo: ambos familiares lejanos de su padre.

El flechazo fue instantáneo y la conexión inmediata.

Pero como eran dos hombres en medio de una sociedad arcaica y machista, sus deseos más profundos estuvieron aprisionados en simples conversaciones por las plazas de la ciudad y uno que otro choque de sus antebrazos al caminar uno al lado del otro. Yuri vestido de noble, Otabek vestido con su uniforma policial.

Sin embargo, las cartas que se profesaban eran cuento aparte.

Era en papel y tinta donde podían dar rienda suelta a sus más profundos pecados de desearse con la más fuerte locura que solo un amor prohibido podía inspirar.

Cada trozo de papel lo guardaban celosamente, como un trofeo. Uno bajo su cama, el otro en la pequeña caja al final de su armario. Eran sus preciadas posesiones, el ferviente tesoro del primer amor que les quemaba el corazón y les hacía sonreírse cómplices en cada paseo incluso cuando ni siquiera podían tocarse las manos por el ojo crítico de la sociedad.

Su primer beso fue bajo el puente, casi a media noche. Otabek tomó los labios de Yuri y se enredaron solo como dos amantes desesperados pueden hacerlo tras un largo tiempo sin verse. Degustar el sabor acaramelado de la boca de Yuri fue como saborear fresas y chocolate, un sabor tan delicado como delicioso. Todavía podía recordar el latir salvaje del rubio que se abrazó a su cuello como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Regañaron a Yuri por llegar pasada la media noche a su hogar. Mila estaba allí y se mostró muy ofendida porque estuvo todo el día de visita esperándolo y él llegaba justo cuando su carruaje ya había llegado para marchar junto a su padre. Pero a Yuri no le pudo importar menos. Corrió a su habitación con las mejillas acaloradas y acalambradas de tanto sonreír. Tomó papel, pluma y tinta y comenzó a redactar una larga carta para Altin. No importaba que hace tan solo minutos acabaran de despedirse, él necesitaba rayar sus sentimientos, decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y que una vida sin él era como una vida sin color, que su jodido matrimonio poco le valía y estaba dispuesto a declinar cualquier tipo de propuesta matrimonial u de obligación para con su renombrado apellido porque lo quería a él, solo a él, a Otabek Altin; con sus sonrisas fugaces y sus ojos profundos, su voz ronca y la amabilidad en la yema de sus dedos, la entretención en sus labios y su corazón que le inspiraba calor.

Otabek tragó duro cuando la mañana siguiente recibió la carta y sus latidos feroces lo hicieron releer al menos diez veces el mismo mensaje con la bella curvilínea letra de su amado. Qué atrevido era ese chiquillo, se sentía eclipsar con su energía y voracidad. Se sentía un maldito afortunado de haber conocido a alguien como Yuri, tan vivaz e inteligente, lleno de belleza y ternura. Podía arrasar como un torbellino su poca cordura y lo hacía ceder ante sus encantos, tan solo pensar en sus labios lo hacía embobar y desear con más ahínco su próximo encuentro.

Pero, como todo lo que subía también debía bajar, la burbuja en la que estaban tan enfrascados amándose se reventó el día en que el padre de Otabek halló las cartas bajo su cama.

Fue un caos, Otabek en un inicio no sabía por qué su padre estaba tan furioso y le gritaba desaforadamente. Sus hermanas habían salido de sus tareas cotidianas asustadas y su madre intentó defenderlo hasta que su esposo lanzó al suelo las cartas que Otabek había guardado con tanto afecto.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía y un miedo intenso le dormía todo el cuerpo.

Sin piedad alguna, diez azotes fue lo que se ganó porque el General Altin no quería manzanas podridas en su hogar, mucho menos un hijo homosexual, ¡y más encima su hijo mayor! ¡qué vergüenza! ¡qué deshonra a su familia!

Bibi lloró toda la tarde mientras le lavaba la espalda ensangrentada a su hermano mayor. Era su favorito, era su hermano consentido, incluso si Otabek era acusado de asesino y tirano, ella no podría odiarlo porque era su hermanito.

Otabek no supo nada hasta cuatro días después, cuando despertó y cuando Bibi lo puso al tanto con su voz quebrada y sus ojos hinchados que su padre había ido a hablar con el Señor de la casa Plisetsky de lo sucedido; ella lo había escuchado hablar con su madre acerca del encierro en el que estaban manteniendo a Yuri y del adelanto de la fecha de su matrimonio con la señorita Babicheva, puesto el Señor Plisetsky no quería que las malas lenguas esparcieran rumores de que su hijo era un enfermo descarriado.

Otabek sintió coraje, mucho coraje y tristeza. La impotencia con la que se llenó su corazón solo se vio aplacada por el dolor y escozor de las heridas en su espalda.

— Las cartas, Bibi... — murmuró apenas por el nudo en su garganta — ¿dónde están? ¿dónde las ti...?

La chica sacó un par de papeles de su delantal y se los puso en el regazo.

— Rescaté lo que pude — dijo mirando algunos de los papeles chamuscados — lo demás fue quemado.

Otabek tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con la pared. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas y se mordió el labio para no llorar.

Bibi pudo las manos sobre las suyas.

— Beka, ¿por qué no te vas? — le dijo con voz dulce — ¿por qué no buscas a ese chico y se van lejos?

Otabek la miró incrédulo, negando con la cabeza.

— Se va a casar, Bibi, se va a casar y yo no puedo hac...

— Yo — lo interrumpió — yo leí la última carta que te envió — las mejillas se le pusieron rojas por haber visto algo tan íntimo de su hermano — si él te ama tanto, ¿no crees que aceptará todo de ti? Si tú también lo amas, ¿por qué no lo vas a buscar?

— Pero Bibi, tú y los demás, papá...

— ¡Siempre piensas en nosotros! — exclamó la niña — ¡nosotros estaremos bien aquí! Pero es a ti a quien papá no dejará vivir en paz después de esto — sus ojitos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas — yo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz.

Otabek sintió el corazón chiquito y con gran esfuerzo -y dolor- se inclinó para abrazar a su hermana.

La última carta fue enviada por Bibi a las cinco de la mañana, un encuentro fortuito en las rejas de la mansión Plisetsky con la sirvienta personal del chico que le aseguró el sobre quedaba en manos seguras y que el secreto moría con ella.

Otabek besó por última vez a su hermana a las doce de la noche, en las rejas traseras de su hogar. Llevaba dinero en el bolsillo izquierdo, el pañuelo de Bibi en el derecho y el corazón acelerado justo a la izquierda de su pecho.

Su segundo beso con Yuri Plisetsky fue con las lágrimas del chico rodando por sus pálidas mejillas y compartiendo una sonrisa a la una de la mañana mientras corrían por las oscuras calles hasta perderse quién sabía dónde.

No necesitarían cartas nunca más, podrían pasar el resto de sus días diciéndose sus sentimientos tomados de la mano, uno al lado del otro, en un lugar muy lejos de allí, juntos.

* * *

_~ día 23: cartas_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	24. día 24

_~ photografy_

•

Otabek tenía un no-sé-qué, que le hacía tener a cada instante la cámara en mano. Cada momento a su lado era preciado, cada momento debía capturarlo.

— Me das miedo — bromeaba su chico cuando lo veía pegando fotografías de él, inaugurando un nuevo tomo para su colección.

Yuri simplemente reía con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡Es trabajo! — exclamaba empujando la vergüenza y armándose con orgullo.

Y es que era cierto que la fotografía era su trabajo. Tenía un muy buen puesto como fotógrafo en una reconocida revista de allí, en New York, y una que otra vez lograba alguna exposición de sus obras donde siempre dejaba a la vista el último de sus tomos sobre un podio para que las personas vieran su pasatiempo favorito: sacarle fotos a su novio cuando este no se daba cuenta.

Tenía fotografías de Otabek desde la preparatoria, cuando iniciaron su noviazgo. Fotos de principiante, con un móvil barato. Foto de ellos paseando por San Petersburgo donde solían vivir con sus familias cuando eran adolescentes. Fotos de ellos besándose, en el zoológico, en el parque de diversiones, vacaciones en la piscina, en la montaña, en la nieve y en el lago, cenas familiares, Navidades y Años Nuevos, graduaciones, fotos de sus citas, fotos de Otabek viendo el menú de la cafetería, de Otabek pagando la cuenta, de Otabek dándose cuenta que lo estaba fotografiando, de Otabek sonriendo a la cámara pidiéndole "¡ya basta, Yura!".

Fotos de ambos cuando ingresaron a la universidad, de ellos paseando por el campus con una mejor resolución de cámara, de Otabek mirando sus apuntes mientras estudiaba, de Otabek buscando libros en la biblioteca y algunas selfies de Yuri sonriente y haciendo el signo de paz con sus dedos con su novio detrás a punto de un colapso por no entender lo que estaba estudiando.

Fotos del chico en su trabajo, o esperándolo apoyado en su carro, muchas de Otabek fumando porque según Yuri se veía demasiado _badboy _y lo hacía perder las bragas, de ellos pintando las paredes de su piso, adornando el árbol de navidad, Otabek emocionado cuando Yuri le regaló un tocadiscos.

— Ni mi madre me sacó tantas fotos cuando pequeño.

— Lo sé, por eso ahora ella me mensajea para que yo le envíe fotos de ti — respondió sonriente el rubio — soy tu novio y tu diario de vida.

El ruso le estiró los labios y Otabek se acercó corriendo para poder besarlo. El muchacho se sentó a su lado abrazando su cintura. Dejó su taza de café a un lado de la mesa y mordió la oreja de Yuri provocando una risita en el chico.

— Cuidado, no quiero que derrames eso sobre mi trabajo — le dijo apuntando el café.

Otabek se enganchó de su cintura y miró todas las fotos sobre la mesa.

— Oye, no sabía que tenías esas.

Tomo una de la última gala de la exposición de Yuri, donde ambos posaban con traje y con champaña en las manos.

— Por supuesto que las tengo, ¿por qué no habría de?

— Porque estas las sacó Jean.

— Sí, en cuanto terminó la gala le pedí a ese bastardo que me enviara todas las fotografías porque quería seleccionar las mejores para pegarlas en mi álbum. Mira qué guapo estás en esta.

Otabek rodó los ojos con algo de vergüenza.

— Tú te ves mejor, mira tu cabello, me encanta tu nuevo corte — dijo hundiéndose en su cuello — el cabello largo te queda fenomenal, pero debo admitir que la melena es mi favorita, así te conocí.

Yuri sonrió con las mejillas rosadas.

— ¿Qué tal si dejas esto y nos arreglamos para ir a cenar? Ya casi son las ocho.

— Oh, cierto.

Tenían una reservación en un restaurant del centro de la ciudad, un lugar muy bello, no muy lujoso, pero elegante y con deliciosa comida que a Yuri le hacía recordar la comida casera de su abuelito.

Otabek se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de baño mientras veía a Yuri cepillarse el cabello.

Dios, podían pasar años y Yuri seguiría siendo el mismo hermoso tigre del que se enamoró. Era como el vino, sí, mientras más viejo más bueno.

— Tienes mal los botones — dijo el rubio acercándose a él y arreglándolo — bien.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¿Vamos?

Yuri asintió, pero antes de salir de su apartamento soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

— No tengo batería en el móvil — gruñó — ¿tienes el _usb _en el carro?

— Sí, sí, tranquilo.

Lo tomó de la mano y apretó el botón Z para bajar hasta el estacionamiento del lugar.

El camino se les hizo corto y Yuri dejó su móvil en una de las cajitas bajo la radio.

— ¿Seguro que no lo llevarás? — le preguntó el kazajo tras abrirle la puerta, tendiéndole la mano para que bajara.

— Mmh, creo que no. Podemos sacar una foto cuando salgamos — dijo aceptando su mano y besándolo en la mejilla.

Otabek sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

— Como desees.

A Yuri se le zafaría un tornillo por tal decisión.

La comida fue estupenda y Yuri y él hablaron de su próximo viaje a Florida, en donde Otabek debía ir a una junta de trabajo y en donde Yuri aprovecharía de acompañarlo y capturar nuevos paisajes con su lente.

Otabek tosió de pronto, llamando la atención del rubio que mordió su tenedor y elevó ambas cejas para hacerle saber que le atendía.

— Has hecho veinte álbumes desde que teníamos dieciséis, Yura — el rubio se rio por ello, así que su novio le llevaba la cuenta — y llevamos dieciséis años juntos...

Yuri asintió y buscó su mano sobre la mesa, pero Otabek la retiró y él frunció el ceño.

— ¿No te parece que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos?

Yuri tragó, ¿qué significaba eso?

Otabek buscó en su bolsillo y los labios de Yuri se separaron. Le tendió una cajita aterciopelada color negro y la abrió.

— ¿No te parece que ya es hora de casarnos? Adoraría poder presumirte como mi esposo — le dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Yuri quedó sin aliento.

Un fino anillo de plata con una pequeña esmeralda cuadrada se le presentaba y él no daba crédito a todo eso.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿quieres o no?

Más pronto que tarde los sollozos lo ahogaron y a medias pudo responder ante la paciente sonrisa de su compañero:

— ¡S-Sí quiero!

Otabek sonrió más ampliamente, pero dio un respingo cuando un lloroso Yuri se puso de pie de golpe y varios comensales alrededor los miraron curiosos.

— ¡Quédate ahí! — le dijo con voz autoritaria y llorosa — justo en ese ángulo ¡una cámara! ¡una cámara, por favor! ¡¿dónde hay una maldita cámara?! ¡Beka dame las llaves del carro!

Otabek soltó una risotada justo cuando una de las meseras se acercaba corriendo para prestarle su móvil al rubio de sus sueños.

* * *

_~ día 24: fotografía_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	25. día 25

_~ tattoo_

•

Otabek en su juventud había cometido muchas locuras. Había bebido y fumado como un loco, se había escapado un sinfín de veces de su casa para poder irse de fiesta, y por supuesto: había tenido mucho sexo. Inclusive alguna vez una chica se le había acercado para gritarle que la había dejado embarazada, que debía hacerse cargo porque era su culpa. Otabek quedó helado, había bebido varios vasos de vodka y se quedó paralizado por esa declaración, ¿él? ¿padre? maldita sea, papá y mamá Altin lo iban a matar cuando se enteraran, joder, no, sus planes de vida a la mierda, ¡él no quería ser padre!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, loca? Otabek es gay — había saltado Jean que lo acompañaba esa noche y que estaba en mejor estado que él.

Entonces al estúpido kazajo le vino el alma al cuerpo. Cierto, él era gay, las chicas no eran lo suyo.

Joder, ese día casi le había dado un ataque cardíaco.

Pero, sin duda, de las locuras que más causó controversia en su familia (más en sus padres) fue cuando se tatuó. Y no solo una vez, sino varias veces.

Tenía un águila en la espalda, las alas ocupaban sus omóplatos hasta casi besar sus hombros, la cabeza del ave se extendía hasta la mitad de su cuello y el torso del animal ocupaba la mitad de su espalda. Tenía en el brazo izquierdo más tatuajes de anillos, símbolos, runas y cosas por el estilo, en su antebrazo superior interno se hallaba un tigre con sus fauces abiertas. Y en su mano izquierda tenía en pequeñita cursiva el nombre de su primer perro y el más querido para él: Denis, que ahora debía estar descansando en el cielo de los perritos.

Sus hermanas decían que sus tatuajes eran geniales, pero sus padres parecían querer ponerse a llorar cada vez que los veían. Otabek era algo impulsivo, pero era buen hijo, cumplía sus deberes y cooperaba con las compras del hogar, _¿de qué se quejan?_ pensaba el chico. Quizá no había ido a la universidad, pero era feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba: dibujando y ganando dinero como tatuador en un estudio.

Sus días de libertinaje acabaron cuando se acostó con un precioso rubio de ojos verdes con una piel tan impoluta que hasta sintió vergüenza de tener la suya manchada con tinta.

Yuri Plisetsky se llamaba y tenía la mirada de soldado: fría, precavida, audaz y preciosa.

Lo conoció una noche y terminaron en la cama. Tras eso, no pudo soltarlo más ni mucho menos mirar a algún otro chico. Yuri era una preciosura rusa, una mezcla de soberbia, orgullo, belleza y fuerza que lo atraía como imán, era todo lo que debía tener su chico ideal.

Le gustaba su sonrisa felina cuando se quedaba a esperarlo fuera de la universidad, sus ojos suspicaces cuando lo invitaba a beber algo, la manera en que jugaba desinteresado con su cabello cuando intentaba coquetearle.

Ese chico lo traía loco.

Debía estar muy terco por Plisetsky si hasta había usado varios de los cursis piropos que Jean le había aconsejado.

— Te invito a jugar Uno, pero uno encima del otro.

Y, después de tantos intentos clichés, esa basura que había leído en un meme de un perrito en Instagram fue el indicado. Yuri había soltado una risotada y sus ojos brillaron cuando lo miraron entretenido.

— Eres un estúpido, Altin — le había dicho entre risas.

Tras ello, tuvieron varias citas donde Otabek cada vez quedaba más y más prendado a la personalidad de Yuri.

Ese chico resultó ser una caja de sorpresas. Descubrió que los memes de animales (sobre todo los de gatos) eran sus favoritos. Yuri era demasiado multifacético, practicaba ballet, danza clásica y judo. Era políglota pues uno de sus padres era ruso y el otro japonés, dominaba bastante bien el ruso y el japonés, pero en su casa mayormente hablaban el inglés; Otabek casi murió cuando Yuri le habló en japonés, se sintió como uno de esos otakus que no se bañaban, la voz fluida y el tono suave y cantarín saliendo de la boca de Yuri lo hizo sonreír como un imbécil. También, el chico sabía tocar la guitarra, por lo que sus conversaciones se vieron enfrascadas largas tardes en aquel tema puesto Otabek también dominaba el mismo arte además de tocar el bajo.

Yuri era perfecto.

— Me gusta este de aquí — dijo un día que se hallaban en la casa de Altin.

Otabek miró lo que el rubio apuntaba. El tatuaje en su antebrazo.

— Fue uno de los primeros que me hice.

Yuri se recostó mejor sobre la cama y lo miró. Otabek sintió sus latidos acelerarse.

No sabía qué había hecho para que Yuri aceptara ir a su casa. La primera vez el rubio se había mostrado muy cómodo. Incluso sus hermanas lo habían adorado; hablaron largo rato de maquillaje y productos para el cabello, Otabek se sintió algo celoso de que sus hermanas recibieran más atención que él, pero admitía era bastante bonito verlo convivir con su familia. De ahí en adelante sus visitas se habían vuelto frecuentes. Alguna vez él también tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los padres del rubio, habían sido muy amables a pesar de que Yuri se mostrara algo apenado y enfurruñado en su presencia.

_—__ Yuratchka no tiene muchos amigos..._

_—__ ¡Ya, cállate, papá! __—__ había chillado el rubio rojo hasta las orejas._

_—__ Es lindo ver que Yuri tiene un buen amigo, ha sido un placer conocerte, Otabek __—__ le había dicho el padre japonés, tomado del brazo de Viktor con una sonrisa cariñosa._

Yuri y él habían tenido sexo un par de veces más después de su primer encuentro, pero Otabek supo que sus sentimientos estaban en llamas cuando se percató de que no quería a Yuri solamente para un revolcón pasajero. Quería apreciarlo como algo más, como era debido.

— Me gusta mucho — volvió a susurrar Yuri con sus tentativos labios rosados.

— Mi madre gritó cuando lo vio y seguido se desmayó — Yuri soltó una risilla y sus ojos verdes se hicieron dos líneas gatunas.

— Eso pasó con mi padre cuando vio que tenía una perforación en la lengua.

Otabek sonrió.

— ¿Cuál de los dos?

— Viktor, mi papá ruso, es una reina del drama. Yuuri es más tranquilo, solo me regañó porque debí avisarles antes y luego me dejó ser — se rieron por eso y luego Yuri agregó — oye, quiero mostrarte algo... y antes de que preguntes: sí, mis padres ya lo saben, me costó y no me apoyan mucho en ello, pero aceptaron.

Otabek miró curioso cuando Yuri metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó un papelito que le abrió en la cara. Altin se tuvo que alejar un poco para leerlo.

Era un vale. Un vale para un tatuaje. Otabek abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Es una reserva para el estudio donde trabajas — dijo sonriendo, satisfecho por su reacción.

Otabek boqueó, perplejo, ¿Yuri quería tatuarse? ¡nunca se lo había siquiera mencionado!

Se sintió algo triste, el cuerpo de Yuri era tan precioso y con una piel tan blanca que el que quisiera tatuarse... pero bueno, cada uno decidía lo que hacía con su cuerpo siempre y cuando no olvidara amarlo y cuidarlo. Si esa era la decisión de Yuri, él estaría feliz por él.

— ¿Con quién sacaste la cita?

— ¿Es que no saber leer, Tontabek?

_HouseBlack Studios / Reservación: octubre viernes 25 - 15:30 / A nombre de: Yuri Plisetsky / Tatuador disponible: Otabek Altin / (...)_

También estaban anotadas las especificaciones del diseño, tamaño del tatuaje, precio, número del estudio, redes sociales y demás.

— ¿Quieres que te tatúa yo? — preguntó tragando, nervioso — ¿de verdad quieres que yo lo haga?

Yuri subió y bajó los hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Sí — no obstante, también agregó con severidad — pero como te llegues a equivocar no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, Altin.

— No lo haré — sentenció de inmediato, sin poder ocultar su emoción — de verdad que lo haré bien.

— Buen cachorro.

Yuri le mostróen su móvil el diseño que quería tatuarse. Eran manchas de leopardo a color.

— ¿Lo quieres en el brazo?

— Lo quiero en la cadera.

Otabek tragó grueso y lo miró. Yuri le sonreía con picardía.

— ¿Por qué de leopardo? Pensé que te gustaban más los tigres. — dijo cambiando la conversación.

— Me gustan todos los felinos, la verdad. Pero si me tatúo un tigre, sería... no sé — murmuró dubitativo, sus mejillas poniéndose calientes — raro, porque, bueno, tú tienes un tigre y, ya sabes...

Su voz se fue apagando y Otabek se le quedó mirando. ¿Yuri estaba siendo tímido?

No, un momento, ¿Yuri creía que si se tatuaba un tigre, entonces su tigre y el de él harían como un tatuaje de parejas o algo por el estilo?

Soltó una pequeña risa y Yuri desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Joder, ese chico definitivamente le revolvía el estómago. Quería besarlo.

...

El día de la reservación de Yuri llegó con un perfecto clima nublado y frío.

Cuando despachó a su tercera clienta, vio a Yuri en la sala de espera y le hizo una seña para que ingresara al que era su salón. El rubio traía una sonrisa en los labios y miró hacia todos lados cuando ingresó.

— Te ves tranquilo — le dijo Otabek, botando las agujas que había utilizado y preparando todo para el chiquillo que curioseaba sus dibujos en la pared.

— Es porque lo harás tú — dijo compartiendo una sonrisa.

Otabek ayudó a Yuri a quitarse el abrigo y el suéter, dejándolo en camiseta. Las prendas las colgó en los ganchos tras la puerta de entrada y vio como Yuri de espalda se sentaba en la camilla y se recostaba ligeramente.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba a minutos de tatuar a Yuri Plisetsky.

Le mostró el diseño que había preparado para él y Yuri dijo que era perfecto.

Limpió la piel blanca a pesar de ya estar impoluta y se delitó con la pequeña montaña que hacía la cadera del chico. Podía avistar ligeramente la ingle de Yuri y su muslo carnoso pedía a gritos ser arañado.

— Anticipo a un _Otabek Junior_ despertando, por favor, señor Altin, sea profesional y no me obligue a demandarlo por acoso sexual.

Otabek soltó una sonrisa divertida.

Puso toda su concentración y esfuerzo en realizar un trabajo impecable al traspasar el diseño a la piel. Yuri lo miraba atento.

— Necesito que te quedes quieto, pero dime si estás incómodo o si te duele.

— Bien, ¿puedo...? — hizo una seña a su celular.

— Sí, puede que estemos aquí un ar de horas, distráete.

— Ok.

Yuri soportó bastante bien la aguja en la zona casi llegando a su abdomen y la parte superior de su muslo. La tinta negra manchando la pálida piel hizo que Otabek sintiera un tipo de satisfacción bastante agradable, le daba ganas de besar su propio trabajo.

No obstante, cuando llegó a la zona del hueso de su cadera, el rubio soltó un suave gemido y Otabek lo miró levantando la aguja.

— ¿Duele?

— Un poco, pero continúa, se me está durmiendo la piel y es soportable.

— Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿sí?

Pero Yuri soportó el coloreado como un campeón. Y cuando Otabek limpió con espuma su obra terminada, Yuri se inclinó con el cuerpo cansado para observar.

— ¿Te gust...?

— ¡Me encanta! — exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — es genial, Beka, me encanta.

Otabek se dio por satisfecho. Se estiró en su silla y los huesos de su espalda tronaron por haber estado tanto rato en la misma posición. Yuri volvió a recostarse y le sonrió de manera que no comprendió, pero supuso era porque estaba feliz con el resultado. Le tiró un beso y Altin sonrió cansado.

Se puso de pie en busca de su móvil y el plástico con que protegería el tatuaje de Yuri. Se acercó de nueva cuenta al rubio que todavía lo observaba entusiasmado.

— ¿Me dejas sacarle una foto? Es para la página del estudio — preguntó desbloqueando su móvil.

— Sí, sí, claro.

No obstante, antes de hacerlo, se fijó en las notificaciones de Instagram; entre ellas una etiqueta de Yuri. Lo miró y apretó para abrir.

Era un vídeo a manos libres. Yuri primero sonriendo con ese sensual gesto de soberbia en los ojos y luego cambiando la cámara hacia él, dando con su perfil concentrado en la piel ajena. Un pequeño emoji de leopardo tapaba su piel expuesta. Había una encuesta de sí y no que rezaba "¿debería hacerlo mi chico oficial?".

Miró a Yuri de inmediato, el ruso le sonreía con las mejillas rosadas.

— Hay bastante gente votando sí, al parecer eres muy guapo. ¿Tú quieres o no?

Otabek soltó una risa estúpida y, antes de acercarse para besar al precioso felino de cadera de leopardo frente a él, se aseguró de votar un "sí".

Joder, por supuesto que sí.

* * *

_~ día 25: tatuaje_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	26. día 26

_~ pet names_

•

Yuri se paseaba por la casa con una de las sudaderas de Beka que le llegaba hasta los muslos y con sus pies cubiertos por la tela de sus calcetines con estampado de dinosaurios.

Tan solo unos pasos rápidos de la cocina al baño, del baño a la sala y de la sala de nuevo a la cocina, y Otabek supo que Yuri quería atención. De otro modo, no estaría paseando tanto frente a él y el periódico que había dejado de leer hacía un rato por verle rondear con aparente semblante despreocupado.

— ¿Yuri?

Pero no le prestó atención. Dio otra vuelta mientras miraba por la ventana al lado de la mesa.

Oh, entonces no estaba de buen humor. Pero claro que Otabek sabía perfecto lo que debía hacer.

— _¿Gatito?_

Su voz ronca y profunda hizo que la espina dorsal de su novio se enderezara de golpe y el chico de rubios cabellos volteara hacia él justo cuando pensaba en dar otra ronda.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, todavía fingiendo desinterés.

Otabek reprimió una sonrisa. Yuri podía querer hacerse siempre el duro, pero sabía que su gran debilidad era ser llamado _gatito_ y ser tratado justamente como uno. Y Altin no se quejaba, adoraba mimar en todo lo que pudiera a esa bola huraña y dulce.

— Ven aquí — dijo palmeando sus muslos.

Yuri lo miró con rostro serio, sus labios finos y sonrosados siendo una fina línea. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una desarmada cola de caballo y aunque varios mechones le caían por la cara, seguía viéndose apuesto, con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con atención y sus delgadas cejas sin expresión.

Pareció dudar, echándose las manos a los bolsillos y mirando hacia el final del pasillo y luego hacia su novio. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y se acercó a paso lento hacia el sofá donde Otabek anteriormente leía el periódico.

El kazajo estiró sus manos y atrapó sus muslos suaves y sedosos con gentileza. Tomó su cintura y sentó a Yuri en su regazo como si estuviera arrullando a un bebé.

— ¿Qué pasa, gatito? — preguntó besando su mejilla, sintiendo cosquillas por la pelusa rubia de su cabello.

Yuri frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dejándose mimar, pero con mala cara.

— Nada — respondió enfurruñado, sintiendo los besos de Otabek bajando por su cuello.

— Sé que te pasa algo, estás haciendo una mala cara ahora mismo, ¿me contarás qué te pasa? me gustaría ayudarte.

Yuri apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y maldijo entre dientes.

— Un tarado del trabajo me quitó una venta por un millón de rublos, llamé al viejo para decirle que su pedido sería enviado mañana y me dijo que ya había llegado ayer a nombre de Jean Jacques Leroy — pareció gruñir entre los brazos de Beka, hasta que explotó — ¡Era mi venta, Beka! ¡yo coticé todas las putas compras de ese viejo, gaste mi maldito tiempo y ese imbécil me la quitó! ¡era mía, mía, mía, mía!

— Ya, cariño, no te...

— ¡No me digas cariño, dime gatito! — chilló enfurecido.

— Sí, gatito, sí — respondió veloz, acariciando sus cabellos e instándolo a que se recostara de nuevo en su hombro para que no perdiera la cordura y destruyera toda la casa.

Yuri siguió descargando su furia mientras las manos de su novio repasaban sus piernas, su espalda y su cabello. Otabek besaba su cuello para calmarlo a ratos.

— Pero Yuri, eres un genial vendedor, muy apuesto y...

— ¡Pero no me dejes de besar!

— ¡Si te beso no puedo hablar de lo mucho que me gustas!

Yuri frunció más el ceño y se hundió entre sus hombros. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un lindo carmín y se quedó callado para que Beka lo adulara.

— Como te decía, gatito — Yuri lo miró con sus grandes ojos cuando lo llamó así — eres el vendedor más apuesto de esa tonta tienda, si hay alguien que puede doblar el millón de ventas, ese eres tú, porque nadie podría resistirse a comprarle productos a un chico tan sexy e inteligente como tú. Así que no dejes que esto arruine tu día, ya suficiente tenemos con que Potya esté esperando bebés y ande gruñendo por todos lados.

Yuri cerró sus ojos y se frotó contra su cuello. Aunque odiara que le quitaran el enfado así de la nada, los cumplidos certeros de Otabek siempre podían fundirle el corazón.

— Potya va a tener _michitos _— ronroneó en su cuello — verdad, seremos abuelos.

Otabek asintió, repasando sus dedos por la mandíbula de Yuri y retirando pequeños mechones rubios hacia atrás.

— ¿Seguiré siendo tu gatito después de tener nietos? — preguntó en un tímido susurro. Lo miró con esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y que siempre podían hacerlo ceder. Otabek sonrió enamorado, ¿qué tonterías decía Yuri?

— Siempre vas a mi gatito, Yuratchka.

La sonrisa avergonzada del chico le aseguró una nueva victoria: su novio había olvidado su enfado.

— Y tú siempre serás mi _osito_... aunque ronques mucho y no me dejes dormir por las noches.

Yuri se dejó hacer por sus caricias y se estiró para darle un beso y agarrarse a su hombros como si de verdad tuviera garras en sus dedos.

Quizá, en otra vida, Yuri sí había sido un gatito real.

* * *

_~ día 26: nombres de mascotas (apodos cariñosos)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	27. día 27

_~ coffee shop_

•

"Hola, buenos días (o buenas tarde), qué quiere, cómo paga, cuál es su nombre, gracias por su compra". Era el repertorio que Yuri suponía el chico del café que frecuentaba sabía de memoria, pero que él jamás se cansaba de escuchar con esa voz ronca y profunda, pero paradójicamente sedosa y tranquila.

"Hello, I'm Otabek", decía la tarjeta enganchada en su camisa de trabajo.

Ir al café fuera de la universidad siempre era grato no tan solo para Yuri, sino para todos los universitarios con el lomo hecho polvo por el estudio que compraban su recarga de cafeína en tal agradable lugar. Sobretodo para las féminas que mientras hacían la fila para ordenar se cuchicheaban entre risitas mirando nada disimuladas al apuesto muchacho que atendía la caja de lunes a viernes.

Yuri las miraba feo, insultándolas mentalmente.

Estúpidas feas, brujas babosas, ¿cómo podían ser tan desvergonzadas? siempre coqueteando como sucios buitres.

— Piensas así porque a ti también te gusta ese chico, Yuri — le había dicho Mila, aburrida de que Yuri se quejara toda la clase de las tontas esas que se demoraban a propósito en la fila solo para llamar la atención.

Yuri había chillado y montado espectáculo, ¡¿cómo le decía eso?! ¿gustarle? ¿a él? ¿ese chico de ojos rasgados y de mirada penetrante? ¡ridículo!

— ¿Nombre?

— La chica de tus sueños — el grupo de chicas en la caja soltaron bobas risillas.

Yuri sintió que la sangre le hervía, ¡qué descaradas! ¿cómo diantres no le daba vergüenza?

Y sintió que quería golpear a las féminas cuando, sorprendido, vio que el chico en el mostrador llamado Otabek solo soltaba una fugaz sonrisa incómoda y volvía a preguntar el nombre de la chica para anotarlo en un vaso.

— Contrólate, Yuri — le susurró Mila, dándole un codazo en las costillas para que dejara de maldecir por lo bajo.

La fila siguió avanzando y fue Mila la que ordenó primero.

— Un late moca y un trozo de pastel de banana con chocolate, por favor.

La chica pagó con su tarjeta, dio su nombre y le hizo espacio a su amigo.

— Chocolate caliente y tres galletones rellenos con manjar. En efectivo.

El chico en la caja asintió y Yuri sentía todavía la rabia en su estómago, ¿por qué demonios ese estúpido no le miraba o le sonreía cuando entregaba su cambio? ¿acaso solo sonreía cuando le daban tontos cumplidos con risitas aún más tontas?

Quería arañarle la cara.

— ¿Nombre?

— El chico de tus sueños.

Mila despegó la mirada de su móvil como un látigo y se le resbaló la mandíbula.

La que lo parió... o sea, ¡¿él había dicho eso?! ¿eso había salido de su boca?

Los ojos castaños de Otabek se elevaron para mirarlo.

Yuri sintió su cara caliente, ¡había sido un error! Sus palabras le habían fallado, su cerebro tuvo un leve lapsus de idiotez, ¡no había querido decir eso!

¿O tal vez sí?

Se puso rojo hasta las orejas y Otabek no dio atisbo alguno de risa, de hecho, lo miró seriamente con sus carnosos labios entreabiertos.

— Es-es Yuri — se adelantó Mila, al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, y lo tomó del brazo ahorrándole el bochornoso momento.

Se sentaron en la mesa del fondo y Yuri sintió que los ojos se le anegaban el lágrimas, ¡qué vergüenza! se debió de haber visto patético. Sentía su cara hervir y ni siquiera pudo moverse porque sus rodillas temblaban y sus pies se habían entumecido.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Mila se sentó a su lado para que no pudiera ver hacia la barra e intentó calmarlo, todavía algo sorprendida y entre risas por lo que había dicho su amigo.

Cuando la voz ronca llamó el nombre de Mila, la chica se paró velozmente y Yuri desvió la mirada hacia el vidrio a su lado para que no se le viera la cara llorosa y avergonzada a más no poder.

— Vamos, Yuri, pedí todo para llevar — le dijo la chica cargada con ambos vasos y con las cajitas apunto de caerse.

Yuri vio por un microsegundo que Otabek todavía lo observaba y supo todo su cuerpo como la gelatina. Sintió que podía ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, así que le arrebató su chocolate de las manos a Mila para poder bajar el molesto y humillante nudo en su garganta.

Entonces lo vio.

La campanilla había tintineado cuando salieron del café y él se quedó estático mirando el vaso blanco.

_Para el chico de mis sueños._

Imprenta pequeña, linda y desordenada.

Su corazón latió como loco.

— ¿Qué esperas, Yuri? — preguntó Mila.

Sus ojos verdes voltearon hacia el mostrador y a través del cristal de la tienda encontró de inmediato los ojos castaños que lo miraban con insistencia.

Otabek, que lo miraba preocupado, cambió rápidamente su expresión cuando se vio correspondido en atención. Le sonrió y se le marcó una bonita margarita en su mejilla izquierda, meneó su mano para despedirlo.

Yuri volvió a sentir la cara caliente.

Estúpido cajero.

Dio un corto asentimiento aletargado y seguido se echó a correr hacia Mila. Su cara colorada y su pecho rebotando emocionado.

Quizá, solo quizá, un pequeño quizá, ese chico sí le gustaba.

* * *

_~ día 27: tienda de café_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	28. día 28

_~ souvenirs_

•

Otabek se estiró lo más que pudo para buscar la cabellera rubia entre todas esas personas que se hallaban en la feria de artesanías donde se habían metido. Por más que le enviaba mensajes, Yuri no le contestaba y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Estaban de vacaciones en São Paulo. En la temporada baja de su carrera deportiva, ambos habían querido darse un gusto y habían decidido viajar juntos para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Habían escogido el destino al azar, puesto cada vez que discutían sobre es punto, ninguno terminaba por decidirse y acababan con más posibles destinos que decisiones finales.

Otabek le cubrió los ojos a Yuri y este arrojó un dardo a un mapa mundi pegado a la pared. El primer punto había ido a parar en medio del Atlántico, el segundo en la misma Rusia (que no era la idea puesto querían visitar un nuevo país) y el tercero -como bien dicen- fue el definitivo: Brasil.

Todo el viaje había sido magnífico, el país Latinoamericano era una mancha de movimiento, luces, colores, música bailable y personas muy alegres que siempre los atendían con candidez y una sonrisa amable.

Les había encantado los paisajes, los rascacielos, las grandes palmeras, el clima siempre cálido, las playas con sus arenas rubias, las olas trasparentes, la rica gastronomía; mezcla de grupos europeos, indígenas y africanos que llenaron sus estómagos hasta dejarlos hechos una bola. El movimiento de la ciudad por las noches era fantástico, fueron a varios clubes y las calles parecían tan llenas de personas como si estuvieran de día. El penúltimo día terminaron dando un paseo por la playa a las cuatro de la mañana, algo mareados, pero conscientes y riendo de todo y nada, besándose y abrazándose mientras jugaban con las olas que iban y venían.

Y el último día lo habían dedicado a dar paseos cerca del hotel a las orillas de la playa donde se hospedaban. Querían llevar algunos recuerdos a sus familias y habían caminado por varias calles tomando helado, comiendo algodón de azúcar y cosas por el estilo, hasta que decidieron entrar a una feria de artesanal donde definitivamente encontraron muchas cosas para poder llevar a casa sin que se los confiscaran en el aeropuerto.

Por lo que pudieron notar, la feria se conformaba en su mayoría por artesanías hechas por los mismos locales del país, pero también habías varios puestos dedicados a orfebrería y, lo que más les llamó la atención: un surtido de puestos dedicados a diversos países Latinoamericanos que enriquecía ese lugar con cultura.

Pero a Otabek se le había perdido Yuri mientras se quedaba mirando unas esculturas de piedra del Cristo Redentor, perfecto para llevarle a su madre. Cuando levantó la vista, su rubio compañero ya no estaba a su lado.

Yuri había seguido caminando sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había detenido. Cuando vio a un tigre tamaño real tallado a madera en uno de los puestos, corrió para poder apreciar tal bello arte desde cerca.

Otabek estuvo llamando a Yuri un buen tiempo, buscándolo con la mirada y enviando mensajes al muchacho para que hiciera saber dónde rayos se había metido. Logró divisarlo entre el mar de personas por suerte pura, unos metros más allá, mirando ensimismado algo que desde su posición Otabek no alcanzaba a divisar.

Batalló contra las personas para moverse más rápido y no volver a perder a Yuri.

— Hey, no sabía dónde estabas, estaba preocupado, Yuri — le dijo al llegar a su lado. El muchacho ruso soltó lo que tenía en la mano con un respingo y lo miró.

— L-lo siento — sonrió el chico, con las mejillas muy rojas — hey, pero mira ese tigre, está genial, ¿no crees?

Altin miró por donde el rubio le indicaba y, entrelazando sus dedos para no volver a perderlo, se acercaron juntos a admirar al felino tallado en madera. Era un trabajo muy precioso y dedicado, pintado con suaves tonos marrones para que no perdiera la esencia que daba la madera.

Había una viejecilla tejiendo tras el mostrados del puesto.

— ¿Crees que en el aeropuerto nos dejen pasar este tipo de madera? — preguntó Yuri.

Otabek lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Te piensas llevar este tigre?

— No, no, el tigre no. Son artesanías de Chile, ¿sabías que había un país que se llama así? — Otabek asintió, la verdad, él sí lo sabía — y yo que pensaba que el chile era solo un picante para las comidas...

Miraron las esculturas que seguían. Varios animales y hasta una fuente, duendes para el patio y uno que otro recuerdo pequeño con el nombre de la ciudad donde se hallaban. Hasta que la vista de Otabek se detuvo sobre varias esculturas de curiosa constitución, parecían pequeños indios.

Yuri siguió con la mirada verdosa a Otabek, se mordía el labio.

— Me gustaría llevarle uno de recuerdo a Viktor y a Yuuri, para que adornen su nuevo piso — le dijo, señalando al indio pintado de llamativos tonos.

— ¿A Viktor y a Yuuri?

Otabek se extrañó, ¿Yuri pensando en sus compañeros de pista? Si siempre se quejaba de lo molesto que eran Viktor y Yuuri besuqueándose aquí y allá, siendo cursis y baboseando por todos lados.

— Sí... es que, no sé, me gustaría ver su expresión, creo que podría, ¿gustarles? — soltó una risa divertida que Otabek no comprendió — tómalo para que lo veas mejor. — lo instó.

Y Altin, inocente pajarillo, hizo exactamente lo que Yuri le había dicho. Pero a la pequeñita escultura, al levantarla, se le quedaron los pies en la mesa y sus delgadas piernas de madera aparecieron, de pronto, algo entre sus piernas salió cuando finalmente lo tomó por completo y demasiado tarde reconoció (cuando Yuri soltó una carcajada) el miembro reproductor del indio sobresaliendo hacia adelante.

— Son indios pícaros, hijo, ¿desea uno? — preguntó la viejecilla del puesto en un suave inglés (seguramente los había escuchado discutir en tal idioma) tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios contagiada por las risas de Yuri.

El kazajo se frotó el rostro con algo de vergüenza. Yuri idiota.

— Deme uno, por favor — dijo el rubio, estirando el dinero hasta la vendedora — no te apenes, Beka — se inclinó para dejarle un besito en su mejilla y susurró a su oído — ningún indio pícaro podría hacerte competencia, campeón.

Otabek sintió que la cara se le ponía roja y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando Yuri recibió el recuerdo que le llevaría a sus compañeros de patinaje para burlarse de sus reacciones.

— También compré lencería verde, podríamos estrenarla, ¿no? — le consultó cuando salieron de la feria y llevaban varias bolsas en sus manos, muchos recuerdos para sus familias — dijiste que te gustaba como se ve mi piel con ese color.

Otabek volvió a frotarse el rostro, con una sonrisa rendida.

— Pensaba regalarte un tipo de recuerdo especial en este viaje, antes de que lleguemos a Rusia y tú tengas que irte a Kazajstán — añadió con un tono algo triste — pero supongo que podemos adelantar eso, ¿no te parece?

Otabek cruzó su brazo por los hombros de Yuri mientras caminaban de vuelta al hotel. Besó su sien.

— Primero un recuerdo para Yuuri y Viktor, ahora uno para mí, y eso que aún no nos vamos. Yura, eres tan considerado — el chiquillo de ojos verdes soltó una risita y cruzó su brazo por la espalda del kazajo.

— Si quieres -también- te regalo la lencería para que te lleves y pienses en mí en tus solitarios días solo con tu mano. Recuerdo extra.

A pesar de sentir nuevamente el calor en la cara, Altin soltó una risa.

— Diablos, definitivamente, tengo un chico tan considerado...

* * *

_~ día 28: recuerdos_

_* Si no sabes lo que es un indio pícaro ajsjsa búscalo por Google ;)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	29. día 29

_~ wine_

•

Yuri siempre había sido una persona de vodka. Cualquier otro licor le provocaba asco y quería arrancarle la lengua cada vez que veía a Otabek bebiendo cerveza o vino, ¿cómo diablos podía gustarle esas mierdas?

Sin duda lloró cuando Jean pateó sin querer un vaso y el vino tinto espeso y de un profundo burdeo manchó sus zapatillas blancas.

Lo había golpeado en la cara y posterior a ello Otabek lo había tenido que sacar a rastras de la cintura fuera de la fiesta para que no matara a Leroy.

Otabek y él se habían sentado fuera de la casa de Mila, lejos de la música y las personas.

El kazajo, como todo un caballero, había intentado quitarle el exceso de vino de la malla de su bonita zapatilla con un par de servilletas.

— Lo siento, Yura, el vino tinto no sale.

Por suerte, alcanzó a agarrar a su amigo antes de que el torbellino rubio se devolviera a la casa para estrangular a Jean.

Su segundo encuentro con el vino tampoco fue agradable. Estaba celebrando con su abuelo en año nuevo y, tal como sus otras amistades, Nikolai parecía ser un excelente bebedor del famoso licor de uvas.

No fue nada gracioso cuando un par de gotas salpicaron en su bonita chaqueta holográfica a minutos de que Otabek llegara a buscarlo para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en el centro de San Petersburgo.

Su amigo lo vio revolver entre su clóset, veinte minutos antes de las doce, desesperado por una chaqueta que combinara con su outfit antes de que le viniera el llanto, arruinara su maquillaje y así jodiera todos sus planes para esa noche.

— Usa esta, dijiste la última vez que te gustaba — dijo el kazajo poniéndole sobre los hombros su propia cazadora color burdeo que combinaba a la perfección con sus jeans negros rasgados, su camiseta con su banda favorita y sus Vans clásicas.

— Beka... — había casi llorado -agradecido- el chico. "Casi" porque no quería arruinar su rostro.

El tercer encuentro con el vino fue cuando tuvo que acostar a Mila borracha junto a Otabek y otros amigos más. La muchacha había bebido dos botellas sola y se había dormido.

— No sé cómo pueden beber esa cosa del demonio, mira, parece muerta.

— El vino no es tan malo, Yura. La resaca que deja es casi nada y lo bueno es que el mareo es agradable, no como el vodka, siempre olvido cosas cuando bebo vodka... y vomito — dijo con asco.

Yuri soltó una risa.

— Confirmo. Yo era el que te sobaba la espalda en el baño.

A Otabek se le encendieron las mejillas.

Pero al punto: Yuri definitivamente odiaba el vino. Solo le traía tragedias a sus prendas y le hacía tener que acostar a sus amigos como saco de papas.

Rehuyó del vino por largo tiempo, hasta que una noche simplemente el vino mismo fue hasta él... y no se pudo negar a recibirlo de boca ajena.

Habían quedado sin locomoción y ningún maldito Uber quiso hacer el trayecto a recogerlos, tres de ellos les cancelaron el viaje. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Otabek y Yuri, que vivían en el mismo vecindario, tuvieron que caminar casi veinte cuadras para volver a sus hogares.

— Bota esa cosa — se rio Yuri al verlo caminar abrazado a la botella de vino.

— Ni loco, le queda la mitad, sería un desperdicio.

— Yo dejé mi vodka.

— Era el vodka de Leo, Yuri — puntualizó el kazajo con una sonrisa divertida — y no lo dejaste, te lo querías llevar, pero te lo tuvieron que quitar porque no era tuyo.

— ¡Mentiras!

El rubio se desvió del camino y se sentó en una placita con juegos para niños. Otabek le siguió y se sentó en el columpio a su lado.

El kazajo le dio un trago a la botella y Yuri volvió a sonreír por lo bajo.

Cualquier vecino que los viera podría llamar a la policía y decir que dos chicos se hallaban alcoholizándose en la tranquila plaza familiar frente a su hogar.

Oh, qué rayos. Con vino o sin vino, qué divertido era irse de fiestas. Yuri lo disfrutaba mucho cuando estaba con Otabek, era divertido estar con él, lo quería mucho.

El rubio se apoyó en su hombro a través de las cadenas del columpio donde se hallaban y Otabek también apoyó su cabeza sobre los cabellos dorados.

— Todavía nos quedan catorce cuadras.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor, ¿me llevas a caballito?

— ¿Por qué no me llevas tú a mí?

— Eres muy pesado, eres como cargar a un oso.

Ambos soltaron una ligera risa.

Yuri suspiró y giró su rostro, besando la comisura de los labios del, hasta entonces, su mejor amigo. Sus latidos eran fuertes, pero se hallaba feliz. Lo hizo porque sintió que así debía ser.

Otabek tragó, con su corazón dando saltos. Había estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo. Soltó una risa al aire y dijo:

— ¿No te ha dicho tu abuelo que si haces algo debes hacerlo bien?

Yuri sonrió y lo miró. La mano de Otabek escaló su mandíbula y sus dedos se engancharon tras su oreja en una tibia caricia. Ambos se estiraron para chocar suavemente sus labios y Otabek dejó caer sin querer la botella que tanto había estado cuidando.

El sabor ligeramente amargo y suave se deslizó por el gusto de Yuri cuando Otabek y él encontraron sus lenguas. Sonrió en medio del contacto. Eso no estaba tan mal. Recibir el gusto del vino de la misma boca de Otabek... no, no estaba para nada mal.

* * *

_~ día 29: vino_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	30. día 30

_~ pumpkin_

•

— ¿Qué haremos con todo esto? — preguntó Otabek apuntando la pulpa de calabaza que él y Yuri estaban acumulando en una fuente sobre la mesa.

Yuri subió y bajó los hombros, recortando una puntiaguda sonrisa en uno de los vegetales.

— ¿Quieres que te cocine algo? — preguntó con una sonrisa gatuna — ya que tu mamá me dejó como tu _ni-ñe-ro_ — soltó una risita al silabear la última palabra.

El señor y la señora Altin no habían querido dejar a su hijo el día de su cumpleaños, pero su abuelita en Kazajstán necesitaba el cuidado de los padres del chico por un par de díasy tampoco era como si el dinero les sobrara. Además, Otabek también debía asistir al colegio. Fue por ello que con mucho pesar sus padres tuvieron que viajar a su país natal desde Rusia. Le habían dado su regalo por adelantado: un bonito bajo nuevo que había estado pidiendo desde hacía meses.

Sus padres, también, habían llamado a Yuri, el mejor amigo y novio de su hijo, preguntando su podía hacerle compañía al kazajo los días que ellos no estuvieran. El rubio aceptó de inmediato, llegando a los minutos con un bolso gigante de ropa a la casa de los Altin.

_—__ No es necesario que te quedes __—__ le había dicho Otabek._

_—__ Pero lo haré de todas formas, la tía Aiman quiere que cuide a su bebé y yo lo voy a cuidar porque tengo un alma muy caritativa __—__ le había respondido Yuri._

Así, prácticamente habían vivido juntos desde hacía tres días. Despertaban, desayunaban juntos, hacían lo que debían hacer y se marchaban al colegio, luego volvían y se quedaban viendo películas o haciendo los deberes, ambos hacían la cena y se deseaban las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir. La primera noche Yuri había dormido en la habitación de huéspedes, pero la segunda y la tercera junto a Otabek puesto había dicho que sentirlo cerca le ayudaba a dormir.

— No, pero en serio, ¿qué haremos con esto?

— Puedo hacer una tarta de calabaza, calabaza al horno, sopa de calabaza...

— Comeremos calabaza hasta que mis padres vuelvan, buen plan, Yura.

Yuri sonrió e intentó mostrarse ofendido. Se inclinó hacia su chico por sobre la mesa y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos.

— No te quejes, Altin, has sobrevivido gracias a mí estos días; ayer te enseñé a usar tú lavadora — dijo con una deje de burla y Otabek levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Bien, tenía razón. Era un punto a favor de Yuri que lo había estado cuidando tan bien esos días. Definitivamente hubiese estado perdido y muerto de hambre (además de sin ropas limpias) si su novio no fuera tan diligente. Otabek lo admiraba, no había cosa que Yuri no hiciera.

Yuri quería celebrar su cumpleaños ya que sus padres no estaban en casa, literalmente Otabek se sintió como un nene en manos de su novio, como si este fuera su madre organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños con payasos, juegos inflables, globos y muchos amiguitos; solo que los dos primeros vendrían siendo decoración de Halloween y alcohol, y los amiguitos vendrían siendo casi cuatro clases completas de su preparatoria.

Pero por supuesto que no se quejaba, agradecía mucho el entusiasmo de Yuri, sin duda él era el mejor compañero que pudo haber recibido como regalo de su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi Yuratchka? — preguntó con ternura, viendo el rostro concentrado de su chico cortando calabazas.

Yuri le lanzó un beso, concentrado en su labor.

Se entretuvieron juntos buscando diferentes expresiones faciales para los vegetales que serían iluminados por gruesas velas blancas por la noche.

Yuri cocinó cupcakes con las calabazas y, como sobraron muchos, los guardaron para la fiesta porque, como bien él dijo y Otabek concordó:

— Tus compañeros de hockey son bestias, de seguro les dará hambre después de beber.

— Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Yura — sus ojos castaños destellando sinceridad, limpiándole con su puño las migajas que le habían quedado en la comisura de los labios.

Cargaron juntos la primera calabaza hacia el patio trasero, junto a la piscina, y se acuclillaron para apreciarla; admirados por lo bonita que se veía con sus ojos triangulares y su sonrisa picuda iluminada por la vela interior.

— Beka, te tengo un regalo — susurró Yuri en la semi penumbra.

— ¿Otro más, después de todo esto? para, por favor, o tendré que ir a buscar tigres al sudeste de China para sorprenderte en tu cumpleaños.

Yuri se rio por el comentario, pero negó con la cabeza.

— No es eso.

— No tienes por qué regalarme algo, con que estés aquí es suficiente, Yura.

Yuri volteó su rostro de gatito hacia él y lo miró con un leve puchero, como si le estuviera reclamando por tales palabras. Por supuesto que estaría allí para Beka, ¡era su novio y su mejor amigo! Lo quería con todo su corazón.

Otabek lo besó suavemente en los labios, saboreándose cuando se separaron.

— Es un regalo muy especial.

— ¿Tus servicios de niñero? — preguntó divertido el kazajo.

Yuri soltó una sonrisa fugaz y lo golpeó en el brazo por querer romper tan íntimo momento.

— Aparte de eso. Es un _servicio especial._

Yuri desvió la mirada y se le colorearon las mejillas. Esa fue una señal para que Otabek se pusiera serio y tragara sorprendido, ¿sería correcto pensar en cosas sucias?

— Por ser mi amigo y mi compañero. No sé si quisieras recibirlo, yo estoy bien si eres tú porque confío en ti, pero bueno... eres tú quien al fin y al cabo decide aceptar mi regalo o no...

Otabek lo miró con los labios separados.

Joder, estaba un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento seguro de saber a lo que Yuri se refería, pero, ¿de verdad Yuri lo creía digno de _eso_?

Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos y llevaban un año siendo novios.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Yuri asintió y lo miró tímidamente.

— Yo sí, ¿t-tú no quieres?

— ¡Sí quiero! — se adelantó el kazajo, sintiendo algo de pena repentina por mostrarse tan emocionado de la nada.

Yuri abrió los ojos como plato por su exclamación, pero terminó soltando una risa que hizo bailar la llama de la vela.

Se estiró y chocó nuevamente sus labios para hacer un beso duradero. El rubio se enganchó a su cuello y Otabek se sentó sobre el césped para acomodarse mejor, Yuri quedando entre sus piernas sin la intención de separarse.

Los besos de Yuri eran como magia, tenía los labios tan suaves como algodón de azúcar y el aliento tan tibio como si fuera una agradable chimenea calentando desde su propia boca hasta sus pulmones y corazón. Podría quedarse así por los siglos de los siglos y jamás cansarse.

Yuri se apegó más a Otabek y este se abrazó a su cintura, apretándola exquisitamente y haciendo que su novio suspirara. Las manos blancas y gráciles acariciaron su nuca y Altin se sintió derretir por ese toque.

No supo en qué momento ya tenía a Yuri en una profunda posición, con su propia pierna sosteniendo el bonito arco que hacía la espalda del rubio que, todavía acuclillado, se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que Altin le devoraba la boca.

_—__ Ejem._

¿Qué había sido eso?

Oh, qué importaba, quizá era el perro del vecino.

Yuri mordía los labios de su novio, los tiraba y los lamía con insistencia, peleando con él por quién comía al otro más profundo. Sintió la mano de Otabek deslizar por el costado de sus costillas, bajo la ropa, y volvió a suspirar al sentir que rozaba uno de sus pezones.

— ¡Ay, no, ya paren, están en el patio! ¡hay una calabaza! — chilló una voz conocida.

Yuri y Otabek fueron sacados totalmente de su burbuja y, mientras uno daba un respingo y se arreglaba el cabello rápidamente, el otro intentaba voltear desesperado y sin mucho éxito puesto todavía sostenía en cuerpo de su novio entre sus brazos.

Viktor se tapaba los ojos y Yuuri sonreía tímidamente, aguantando la risa.

— ¡S-Si ya habían llegado debieron haber avisado! — gritó Yuri, poniéndose de pie enfadado, el rojo tiñendo toda su cara.

— Golpeamos, pero la puerta estaba abierta y decidimos pasar ya que nadie salió — se excusó Yuuri.

Yuri siguió refunfuñando y discutiendo solo, puesto Viktor se acercó a donde antes ellos se besaban y miró maravillado la calabaza.

— ¿Tú la hiciste, Beka? está genial.

— Las hizo Yuri — corrigió el kazajo, poniéndose de pie.

— Hay más en la cocina, hagan algo bueno y ayúdennos a sacarlas — dijo el rubio enfadado, desapareciendo al interior de la casa seguido por Katsuki.

Viktor palmó la calabaza y negó con semblante entristecido.

— Lo siento nena, tuviste que presenciar todo este tiempo el acto canibalista de estos depravados...

Otabek contuvo la risa porque su novio y Yuuri salían cargando una nueva calabaza. Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y él sonrió al ver las mejillas rosadas del chico del que estaba enamorado.

Esa noche sería muy especial.

* * *

_~ día 30: calabaza_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	31. día 31

_~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños al Héroe de Kazajstán!_

•_  
_

Otabek estiró su mano hacia él y Yuri sonrió con la mirada suspicaz, intentando advertir algún atisbo de broma o algo por el estilo. ¿Otabek invitándolo a bailar? Patrañas, punto uno: Otabek no bailaba... y si lo hacía, lo hacía pésimo.

— ¿La vas a tomar o no? — preguntó correspondiendo su sonrisa divertida, como si advirtiera lo que estaba pensando — puedo hacer una excepción para ti esta noche.

Mila, a un lado del rubio, le dio un pequeño codazo y apuntó al kazajo con la cabeza.

— Anda, Yuri, ve y aprovecha.

El ruso terminó por soltar una risilla boba y tomó la mano de su novio. Pasaron entre las decenas de personas que en ese momento llenaban la sala de la casa Altin.

La música retumbaba en todo el hogar y los invitados rebasaban el lugar bajo techo, algunos incluso se habían aventurado a sentarse a orillas de la piscina y refrescar los pies, siendo iluminados únicamente por las fantásticas calabazas que Yuri había cortado.

Altin se estaba divirtiendo. No es como si le gustara ser el centro de atención, pero recibir emocionados saludos por su cumpleaños y además haber recibido un par de detalles por parte de sus amigos había sido lindo.

Había estado un buen rato intentando compartir con todos mientras miraba a ratos a Yuri que compartía con Mila y Leo cerca del alcohol. El chico tenía en sus rubios cabellos una diadema con pequeños cuernos rojos de demonio y un chiquito corazón del mismo color en su pómulo; se veía adorable, Otabek no podía quitarle de encima los ojos.

Había estado ansioso desde la tarde, recibiendo a los chicos que seguían llegando, indicando a un par dónde estaba el baño y conversando entre varios grupos de amigos de esto y aquello mientras bebían cerveza. Pero, sin duda, de su mente no podía sacar el regalo que Yuri le había prometido para más tarde. Se hallaba a casa minuto buscando con la mirada a su novio y, cuando hacían contacto visual, Yuri lo saludaba agitando su mano y una pequeña sonrisa, ¿podía ser más precioso? Definitivamente no soportó estar un minuto más sin él y, aunque tuviera dos pies izquierdos, inventó la excusa de bailar para poder estar junto a él.

— La última vez que bailamos fue a los quince años en tu cuarto.

— Sí me acuerdo — afirmó el kazajo — robaste el vodka que tu papá guardaba en la alacena más alta y lo bebimos creyéndonos adultos... te caíste en mi cuarto y te golpeaste la cabeza con el mueble de la ropa — dijo Otabek, sosteniendo su cintura a la par que Yuri soltaba una carcajada — no fue gracioso, Yura, pensé que te habías muerto, además yo también estaba ebrio y no sabía qué hacer...

— Solo me dormí, exagerado. Después, tuvimos colegio el día siguiente y nos dormimos en la biblioteca todo un período.

— Corrección: tú te volviste a dormir porque yo tuve que cuidarte por si dejabas de respirar, ¿y si el golpe te dejaba secuelas?

Yuri negó con la cabeza, sus cuerpos meneándose suavemente. Estampó sus labios con los ajenos, colgándose del cuello de Otabek.

— Qué admirable. Mi héroe de Kazajstán.

Yuri ensanchó su sonrisa cuando vio que a Otabek se le subían los colores a la cara, avergonzado por tal apodo. Se miraron en confidencia y las manos del ruso acariciaron la nuca de su novio.

¿Podía haber sensación más agradable en el mundo que amar y saberse amado?

Yuri acarició el rostro de Otabek con su pulgar, repasando su pómulo con algo más de fuerza y haciendo que sus ojos se hicieran más pequeños de lo que eran. Se inclinó y besó uno de sus párpados con cariño.

— Creo que ya todos están ambientados aquí, ¿qué te parece si subimos? — preguntó.

Otabek sintió su corazón saltar. Suspiró intentando relajarse y asintió.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, resguardó a Yuri para que no fuera empujado y juntos subieron hasta la última puerta del pasillo, donde estaba su habitación.

...

—Nunca lo he hecho — susurró Yuri, sobre el regazo de Otabek. La única luz en el cuarto siendo la lámpara.

— Yo tampoco — respondió Beka, con una sonrisa divertida, sus manos acariciando su espalda — ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? No tenemos que apurarnos, sabes que yo también quiero hacerlo, pero también puedo esperarte.

— Ya te dije que sería hoy — insistió sacudiendo sus hombros — será hoy y será especial porque es tu cumpleaños y porque es contigo, ¡será perfecto!

Otabek soltó una risa. La verdad él sabía que no podía ser tan perfecto, después de todo ambos eran inexpertos. Pero la seguridad en la voz de Yuri (o la seguridad que intentaba infundarse con tales palabras) era enternecedora.

Besó despacio a Yuri, dejándolo dominar territorio con sus manos blancas y cálidas que acariciaban su nuca y sus dedos curiosos que jugueteaban tímidos con el cuello de su camiseta. Se recostó y dejó al rubio sobre sí, quien comenzaba a repartir besos en su mandíbula e iba directo a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo suspirar.

Sus manos volvieron a acariciar la espalda de Yuri, esta vez aventurándose bajo su prenda. Sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo del suave y terso lienzo blanco, repasando de arriba hacia abajo la columna de Yuri y terminando por apretar la tibia porción de carne en su cintura. Buscó la boca de Yuri y se volvieron a besar, recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno a ciegas y con sus manos muertas de curiosidad.

Fue cuando Plisetsky decidió domar al toro por los cuernos y Otabek se mordió la lengua ante la mano que acababa de presionar su miembro. Yuri no supo evitar soltar una risa.

— ¿Te mordiste muy fuerte? — preguntó con fingida inocencia, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua la de Otabek, pocos milímetros fuera de su boca.

El kazajo soltó un pesado suspiro mientras la mano de su novio seguía acariciando de arriba a abajo su pene por sobre la tela y mientras la lengua traviesa jugueteaba con la suya.

— Y yo que estaba yendo lento, dándote tu espacio, para que no te asustaras.

Altin también aprovechó de presionar uno de los pezones de Yuri y este gimió, mordiéndose en labio.

— Sabes que no soy un hada delicada, Altin — susurró el chico — puedes ser bruto conmigo y no me romperé.

— C-Claro que no eres un hada — dijo apenas, el tortuoso movimiento en su miembro despertando lo empezaba a marear. No aguantó y en un movimiento ágil dejó a Yuri bajo su cuerpo — eres un peligroso tigre ruso que al parecer tengo que domesticar.

Yuri sonrió, jadeando. Una mirada cómplice, maldición, ellos se entendían tan bien. Sus bocas uniéndose como un imán.

Los besos desesperados subieron de temperatura y la saliva escapó de donde debería estar. Chocaban sus dientes y mordían sus labios, seguramente ese era el beso más sucio que ese par de adolescentes habían compartido jamás. Buscaban sus lenguas y en más de una ocasión Yuri se quejó por ser mordido, atacando con más intensidad a Otabek como venganza.

Las manos del ruso subieron la camiseta de su novio y se la quitó con ayuda de este. El rubio recorrió con su tacto todo el torso, apretando y rasguñando a gusto. Mierda, él también ya estaba duro. No opuso mayor resistencia cuando su ropa también fue retirada y la boca caliente de Otabek atrapó uno de sus pezones, mordiendo y tirando suavemente. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y agradecía que la música fuera de esa habitación amortiguara los sonidos que salían de sus labios. Con sus largas piernas atrapó la cadera ajena y Otabek simuló una embestida sabrosa por encima de la ropa que los hizo gemir a ambos, la electricidad golpeando en sus puntos más vulnerables.

— Te adoro — suspiró Otabek con el corazón acelerado y sus sentidos ardiendo.

Yuri tenía el cabello revuelto en su almohada y sus ojos verdes brillaban.

— Yo también, Beka.

Los jadeos y los gemidos llenaron rápidamente la habitación en la casi penumbra de no ser por la lámpara que daba vista plena a ambos amantes para admirar el cuerpo ajeno; su segunda piel, ahora su segundo hogar.

Otabek se separó del cuello de Yuri, en donde había estado enterrado, donde había dejado más de un chupetón que sería visible a la mañana siguiente. Compartió una mirada con Yuri, antes de bajar y deslizar despacio su ropa interior, liberando la erección del rubio.

Yuri sentía su corazón martillar con fuerza, ¿qué demonios hacía Beka que no lo seguía besando? De pronto comprendió... se reincorporó rápidamente y descubrió la mirada de cazador en su chico. Se sintió muy, muy, muy nervioso.

— No-no es necesario, Beka — dijo en un susurro trémulo, pero, la verdad, muriéndose de ganas por ser tocado de _esa_ forma por su novio.

El kazajo no hizo mayor caso y tomó su miembro con su mano, provocando una descarga eléctrica deliciosa. Yuri tuvo que morder su mano la aguantar la respiración, pero terminó gimiendo desesperado de todos modos cuando la lengua tibia de Otabek lamió desde la base a la punta.

Miró a Otabek, que seguía con sus ojos fijos en él.

— Nooo — gimió echándose hacia atrás, las manos en su cara — ya para.

— ¿No quieres?

— ¡No, ya deja de mirarme así, me pongo nervioso! — le gritó.

Otabek soltó una risa. Lo había estado haciendo para ver si Yuri se encontraba cómodo.

— Lo siento, no lo hago más.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, su entrepierna doliendo y pidiendo.

— ¡Pero no pares, no pares lo _otro_!

Tan tierno.

Lamió su propia mano y comenzó a estimular el miembro ajeno. Su lengua amoldándose a la punta rosada y sensible del pene de su novio. Las piernas de Yuri se removían inquietas y Otabek empujó una contra la cama.

El pecho perlado de Yuri subía y bajaba. Agradecía al cielo por la maldita música de la casa, de ese modo nadie podía escuchar sus balbuceos inconexos y sus gemidos agudos. Apretaba las tapas de la cama con una mano y con la otra se afirmó de la cabeza del divertido kazajo que disfrutaba verlo retorcerse de manera tan sexy.

Cuando Otabek metió todo dentro de su boca y succionó, Yuri soltó un grito e intentó volver a taparse la boca.

Demonios, la lengua de Otabek se sentía demasiado bien. Y lo enloquecía cuando sus dedos arañaban la piel suave entre sus muslos, obligándolo a mantener las piernas abiertas de par en par. Lo hacía perder la cabeza cuando su placentera boca subía y bajaba, sus dientes rozando ligeramente con su glande.

Otabek apretó sus testículos y Yuri gimió más fuerte, allí el kazajo lamió a fondo. Había algo satisfactorio en ver a Yuri disfrutar con lo que le hacía.

Se aventuró un poco más abajo, sin dejar de estimular su pene con su mano húmeda, y con su lengua recorrió lentamente el perineo del chico que dio un respingo ante tal toque.

— ¡No! ¡Ya para, no hagas eso o me vendré muy pronto! — chilló el ruso intentando reincorporarse, mareado.

Otabek sonrió divertido, pero obedeció a su novio. Lo miró y elevó ambas cejas, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba.

— Solo... solo prepárame para que tú también te puedas sentir bien — dijo con la respiración agitada y los ojos cristalizados.

Otabek, en un arrebato de ternura, se acercó a besarle toda la cara mientras asentía. Yuri tuvo que quitárselo de encima con algo de queja.

— Lo haré, Yura.

— Hay condones y sobres de lubricante en mi mochila — señaló hacia la silla del escritorio, donde se hallaban sus pertenencias.

Altin se acercó rápidamente, pasando por alto la mirada ansiosa de Yuri que se pegó a la tela de su bóxer, donde su erección yacía húmeda. Se mordió el labio, su novio estaba tan bien dotado... tuvo que contener un gemido lastimero.

El primer dedo ingresó fácilmente con ayuda del lubricante, deslizó con gracia y Yuri suspiró complacido. Otabek no pasó por alto aquello.

— ¿Ya te habías tocado aquí antes? — preguntó insertando un segundo dedo, el jadeo de Yuri emocionado lo delató.

— S-sí — respondió con las mejillas rojas.

Otabek ensanchó una sonrisa. Los ojos de Yuri siguieron brillantes la otra mano de su amante cuando liberó su propia erección y comenzó a estimularse solo. Dios, Yuri sabía que estaba haciendo una cara de idiota, pero no lo podía evitar.

— ¿Y en qué piensas cuando lo haces, Yuri? — preguntó en un jadeo.

— ¡A-ah!

Los dedos de su novio en su interior se curvaron y salieron para entrar nuevamente, como una suave estocata. No podía, Yuri simplemente no podía. Tener a Otabek masturbándose descaradamente frente a él y haciéndole tal cosa, quizá en sus más perversas fantasías había soñado con ese momento, pero las emociones y sensaciones en ese momento lo estaban desbordando.

El ruso intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo. De veras que debía tener una cara digna de un gatito anonadado e inexperto. Pero a fin de cuentas, decidió echar cualquier barrera a la basura, ¿qué importaba ya? ¿por qué tener vergüenza justo en ese momento?

— En ti... haciendo esto. P-pienso en ti — gimió.

Otabek sonrió complacido. La mano de Yuri, trémula, buscó tocarlo, sus dedos anclándose a su cadera.

El tercer dedo dolió más de lo esperado. A Yuri le costó acostumbrarse y Otabek lo tuvo que distraer a besos y mordidas dulces.

El kazajo tomó uno de los preservativos y se lo puso sin perder la concentración en su novio. Pero a la hora de meterlo, Yuri no pudo disimular la incomodidad.

— Yuri, tienes que decirme si no se siente bien, si no podría hacerte daño y no quiero eso — dijo Otabek acariciándole la mejilla caliente por el esfuerzo.

Yuri se sintió algo frustrado. Estaba ardiendo en deseo, maldición, pero su cuerpo no estaba actuando de a cuerdo al perfecto plan de maldita velada romántica graduándose de la virginidad. Además, sabía que Otabek también estaba muy duro. Prácticamente el kazajo le había regalado toda su atención, ¡Yuri quería complacerlo a él ahora, joder, era su cumpleaños, Otabek debía ser el más mimado allí!

— Pon más lubricante — sugirió sin dejarse vencer. Dolía, pero todavía era soportable. No era tan débil, joder, él podía hacerlo.

Altin lo vio no muy seguro, pero obedeció la sugerencia. Abrió más sobrecitos y los vertió en sus dedos, volviendo a la tarea entre las sedosas piernas.

Los tres dedos volvieron a introducirse, mucho más resbalosos que antes y Otabek guió con cuidado la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada de su novio. Yuri no miraba, mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando relajarse lo más posible.

El aro se estiró recibiendo el miembro de Otabek con algo más de afabilidad. Yuri pudo sentir cómo la extensión se abría paso entre sus carnes y el dolor se mezclaba con una suave sensación placentera al ser penetrado de tal forma. Sus labios se separaron y soltó un gemido.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó de inmediato Beka, con el gruñido ahogado en su garganta. En interior de Yuri lo apretaba tan bien.

— Estoy bien — respondió a medias, su entrepierna tirando.

— ¿Duele?

— N-no, ya no tanto... c-creo que sí faltaba algo de lubricante.

— Perfecto.

Altin volvió a inclinarse sobre él, besando sus labios con algo más de lentitud. Yuri separó más las piernas y lo cruzó sus brazos por su ancha y bronceada espalda.

La primera embestida fue advertida por el cumpleañero y fue muy suave. El rubio volvió a sentir algo de molestia, pero fue muy tenue, se abrazó a Otabek mientras se entretenía lamiendo y jadeando en su cuello, soltando obscenos sonidos que sabía ponían la piel de gallina a su novio.

El movimiento pausado, Yuri apretó sus nalgas inconscientemente para sentirlo más. Otabek gimió y amasó los glúteos blancos, disfrutando del calor ajeno y el encaje de sus piernas con su cadera, sintiendo su sangre hervir a cada rebote que hacía ese carnoso trasero cada vez que su pene entraba por completo en una nueva embestida.

Se separó ligeramente y estiró las rodillas de Yuri hasta pegarlas a la cama. El muchacho se dejó hacer, extasiado en las sensaciones. Dios, Yuri era tan elástico que ni lo sentía.

_Gracias clases de ballet._ Se dijo mentalmente Altin. Si ya era un espectáculo totalmente ardiente verlo practicar sus rutinas en esas calzas deportivas negras, ahora tenerlo en la cama gimiendo su nombre era algo que fácilmente lo hacía sentirse drogado en lujuria.

— Maldición, Yuri — gimió empujando más a fondo, de los labios de su novio saliendo un grito delicioso — eres tan precioso.

— ¡Beka, _ahh_!

El exquisito sonido de las pieles chocando era une estimulante extra a sus oídos. Yuri muy pronto se vio mareado en una sensación tan placentera que el dolor solo parecía ser azúcar endulzando la situación. Cada vez que Otabek entraba por completo, podía sentirse morir, su chico era tan grande que lo llenaba por completo. Sus manos acariciaron cuanto pudieron la espalda del kazajo, repasando con fuerza los dedos por la hendidura de su columna vertebral y apretando sus costados duros, los brazos fuertes que lo sostenían y el cabello corto en la nuca que le encantaba sobar.

— ¿S-se siente bien? — le preguntó al oído.

Altin se separó y lo besó con furia, aumentando el ritmo de las estocatas y haciendo que Yuri se ahogara con su propia voz y aliento, desesperado por corresponderle.

— Todo de ti se siente bien — le respondió en un rápido susurro antes de soltar un gruñidito placentero.

Yuri tuvo que separarse definitivamente cuando su novio sacó por completo su pene y se volvió a enterrar con certeza en un lugar especial. Soltó un grito muy, muy, muy vergonzoso y ambos se miraron asustados.

— ¿Te-te dolió? Lo siento, paro — balbuceó de inmediato el kazajo.

Yuri negó frenético, atrayéndolo con sus brazos.

— ¡Está bien! — exclamó, buscando con su trasero otra vez el contacto del miembro ajeno — eso se sintió muy bien.

_Endemoniadamente bien._

— Vuelve a hacerlo, por favor, Beka — rogó mordiendo su oreja.

Altin, algo precavido, embistió suave otra vez, una vez notó que Yuri no mentía y movía su cadera en busca de más profundidad, replicó el movimiento, hallando en pocos segundos el mismo punto que hizo a Yuri gritar nuevamente.

— ¡Ahí! — exclamó el chico con la respiración acelerada — por favor, ahí, _¡ohh, mierda!_

Otabek jadeó, las penetraciones cobrando rapidez. Yuri sentía su cabeza en las nubes, no sabía qué demonios sucedía, pero sentía cómo su cuerpo no podía hacer más que crisparse y desesperarse por más y más contacto.

Altin también lo estaba disfrutando, tanto por la calidez de las aterciopeladas paredes de Yuri como por sus exquisitos gemidos, ¿cómo podía ser la voz de alguien tan angelical y ardiente al mismo tiempo?

Penetró una y otra vez en tal caliente lugar, su miembro duro y deseoso de sentir a fondo a Yuri y hacer de él un desastre.

La habitación era un nido de gemidos, sonidos de pieles chocando con desenfreno y cursilerías susurradas a medias.

El rubio era gelatina pura y no podía pensar en nada más que en lo caliente que sentía su cuerpo, en Otabek, lo bien que se sentía eso, en Beka, en el dolor en su vientre avisando un próximo cúlmine, en Otabek y, por si acaso, otra vez en Otabek.

— Te amo — hasta que, como si estuvieran conectados, Otabek soltó esas palabras primero que él — te amo, mierda, t-te quiero tanto, Yura...

Yuri cerró fuertemente los ojos y finalmente la liberación vino a él con un intenso orgasmo, derramándose sin siquiera ser estimulado entre sus vientres. Cayó laxo una vez se soltó bastante tembloroso de su novio. Otabek sintió a Yuri contraerse y solo bastó un par más de segundos antes de que se viniera, ahogando su gemido contra el propio dorso de su mano.

Joder. Eso había sido único.

Salió con cuidado de Yuri y se quitó el preservativo, lanzándolo con habilidad adquirida al tacho de la basura a un lado del escritorio. Se recostó al lado de su novio, igual de exhausto y ambos intentando recobrar la respiración.

La música seguía sonando amortiguada fuera de esa habitación. La fiesta continuaba, pero sus corazones seguían latiendo alocados allí arriba, en el segundo piso, uno al lado del otro.

Yuri tragó y, todavía con su cuerpo algo sensible y pesado, tomó la manta a los pies de la cama y los cubrió a ambos. Se apoyó en el pecho del kazajo, mirándolo con sus pupilas dilatadas y enamoradas.

— Eso estuvo bien — suspiró enredando una de sus piernas con la de él.

Otabek sonrió,abrazándolo por la cintura e inclinándose con pereza para repartir varios besos por el rostro ajeno.

— ¿Nos quedamos aquí? La fiesta ya no me importa mucho.

Yuri asintió, pestañeando cansado.

— Tampoco es como si pudiera moverme, Beka, creo que tú y tu anaconda acaban de dejarme inválido.

El rostro de Otabek te tiñó de rojo, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada; algo entretención y nerviosismo mezclados. Yuri también se rió.

Se miraron y se admiraron por un buen rato en silencio, sintiendo en sus pechos unidos el latir sincronizado de sus corazones.

— También te amo. Feliz cumpleaños, mi héroe de Kazajstán.

* * *

_¡Listooo!_

_¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!:D_❤


End file.
